Beautiful Disaster
by melissen
Summary: CENSORED VERSION Logan x Remy AU: Logan just wants his car fixed but the annoying mechanic pisses him off. Remy only wants Logan to like him but the other man treats him like he was the eleventh Plague of Egypt. Male x Male Romance story. SLASH yaoi past Logan x Scott
1. Chapter 1

**Logan x Remy AU: Logan just wants his car fixed but the annoying mechanic pisses him off. Remy only wants Logan to like him but the other man treats him like he was the eleventh Plague of Egypt. Male x Male Romance story. SLASH yaoi (past Logan x Scott) I DON'T OWN X-MEN and I don't profit from writing this story.**

**UNCENSORED VERSION** (remove the spaces): archiveofourown works / 592173 / chapters / 1066080

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

Another weird noise from the engine made Logan actually worry. If the stupid junk died right there then he would have to walk all the way to the town! From this point he would have equally far to any civilization either way. He slowed down but didn't dare to stop, fearing that the car won't start again. Just a few more miles was separating him from his hometown and he never wished so badly to be already there.

Finally the town appeared in front of him. A walk from there would still be a nightmare in this unbearable heat but it was viable. The engine gave another cough but didn't stop. Logan was going to take it to Charlie as soon as he gets home. Charlie was brilliant with cars.

When the car rolled in front of his old house he almost fell to his knees to kiss the ground. He made it! He took his stuff inside and had a quick shower. Finally clean and ready to face the world he went to see his friends.

The town looked exactly the same as it always did. It never changed. He was 19 when he had run away from there for the first time and when he came back it looked just the same as it did now. Always exactly the same. Back then he came back to play a father for his daughter but he wasn't really suited for that task. He was a kid. He got his girlfriend pregnant when they were fifteen. Marie was born when he was sixteen. It was too early. Their parents forced them to get married. It was hopeless. Marie's mother left so he applied for divorce. His parents in law adopted Marie so he left to start collage. He was nineteen back then and he was determined to never come back. But he did, after six years. He wanted to meet his kid and they actually became friends. They never had a typical father-daughter relationship but they liked what they had.

He entered the bar. He didn't even cross the threshold before he was greeted by the chorus of countless greeting. They all knew each other since forever. In this town everybody knew and liked him. James Howlett was one of those people that were hard to ignore. He was tall and handsome. He was the heart throb of this town. Back at school all the girls were in love with him and then later women were always at his feet. He was intelligent, funny and quite easy going but the best thing about him was that you could always count on him, no matter what. It was hard to not like a guy like him so he was everybody's friend. And that's why he had to have a drink with everybody! It was fun until someone finally asked the dreaded question. "How's Scott?"

Logan tensed. He didn't want to talk about Scott. It's best to tell them right away and move on. "You mean you don't know? He has girlfriend. I think he's getting married."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I can be jealous, but that's it. I'm glad if he's happy. He always wanted to have kids…"

"It's just a girlfriend, Logan. You don't know if they're going to get married."

"Yea, but I know what he wants from life and I want him to get it. I really wish him all the best."

"You're incredible, Jimmy."

"I know."

But in all honesty Logan was mad and he didn't want to talk about his ex. He was going to start over and for reasons unknown he decided that coming back to this hell hole would help. He already regretted his decision. Everything in this town reminded him of Scott and it was worse than he thought it would be. All he could do now was drink some more with his friends and try to relax. He was home and he was having fun. He didn't even notice the new face in the crowd. All he cared about was to forget.

The next day after sleeping of the hang-over he decided to take the car to repair. He called Charlie and the man told him to bring the car and leave it at the garage.

"You know, if it's urgent then Remy can take a look."

"Who's Remy?"

"My wife's cousin from New Orleans. He's on a parole so I'm helping him a bit."

"Fine. It's not urgent. I'll just leave it there. Thanks."

It was miracle but he managed to start the engine and even reach Charlie's garage in a decent time. The garage was the same as it has been two years ago. Hell, it hasn't changed since last fifteen years! He could leave the car key in the car. Surely no one would steal it from Charlie's backyard but still Logan chose to leave it in the garage on Charlie's desk.

The garage was kind of dark but the shadows made the summer air cooler, more bearable. He heard some noises and muffled cursing partially in French and partially in English but still with a heavy accent. So the new kid was a Cajun. Logan heard that Charlie's wife's family was from Louisiana. When he moved inside he heard another noise and even more cursing. He couldn't help but smile. The view that greet him was a very pleasant one: long legs clad in dirty jeans, narrow hips and surely the tightest ass he had ever seen. The kid bent over the engine of some old Camaro was tall and slim. Logan cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello!"

"What the fuck do you want, homme?"

So, the kid wasn't in a good mood but Logan didn't care.

"I'm here to leave my car for a repair."

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?! Come back later!"

"Charlie said I can leave it here right now."

"Well, Charlie's not here!"

"Do you need a hand?"

Only then Remy straightened up and turned to face the newcomer. He was going to vent some of his frustration him but all offensive words died on his lips and he just stared at Logan for a moment wondering what was that he was going to say. His mouth were still open so he closed them and then opened again but still nothing came out. The guy standing in front of him only raised an eyebrow in a silent question to which Remy had no answer to offer. He was lost. He felt like a total idiot. What the fuck was that…. ?

"Okay kid, if you don't want any help suit yourself. Good luck with that. I'm leaving my car keys on Charlie's desk. He will check on my car."

Remy really wanted to say something instead of standing there like a complete dork, gaping like a fish…

Logan threw the keys on the desk and turned back to the flustered boy and checked him out. His shoulder length hair of deep chestnut color with some vibrant copper strands suited him very well. His face was sharp and very pretty. He looked like a model from some jeans commercial but his eyes were glistening dangerously and looked almost black. They held mysteries or at least some dirty secrets making Logan wonder for what the kid had been in jail. Or maybe they just looked sexy shining in a dim light. Logan didn't really care either way. He was here to fix his car and this guy as attractive as he was, was just that - a kid and Logan wasn't even gay. He was with Scott because he had simply fallen in love with Marie's uptight teacher. He wasn't into guys before Scott and he wasn't now. . . much.

"What, I'm not good enough to fix your goddamn car?"

Logan turned to face the kid again.

"I don't know. I don't know you. I have no idea what you can or can't do. And I don't care. You said you don't have time for me, so what's the problem? Charlie said he would check it himself anyway."

"What the fuck was that suppose to mean? I'll fix your stupid car and if you have problem with it than you can take it elsewhere!"

"Easy kid, I don't care who fixes my car as long as I get it fixed, alright? So chill."

Logan turned to leave again. He didn't come here to tease some rebellious kid. He was tempted to discipline him a bit though and that was a sure sign that it was time to get the hell out of there. Charlie was his good friend and he had no intension of pissing him off.

"Wait…."

Logan sighed and turned back to face the kid one more time. The boy looked embarrassed.

"If you help me with this shit I will have time to look at your car. How about that?"

"It's fine with me… What do you have here?"

Logan stepped closer and looked down at the engine that the kid tried to remove from the car.

"Ok, kid, I'll hold this and you take care of that one and screw it."

Remy tried to do as he was told but it pissed him off. He was the mechanic here. This guy had a nerve to tell him what to do and Remy was an idiot for complying so easily…. Maybe the heat was getting to him. He acted weird. And felt weird too. Especially when this guy was coming so close, invading his personal space. It made him almost... panic.

"Your hands are shaking, kid. Are you an alcoholic?"

"I'm not a fucking alcoholic! …baiser…"

"Easy, Cajun. I was just joking. Calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

Remy was angry. His hands were shaking and he didn't know why or what to do about it. It pissed him off to look like an idiot in this stranger's eyes. This guy was pissing him off too.

"Right, so what now? You want me to help you to take it out?"

Remy dreaded the moment when he would have to take the engine out. It was a pain to do it with Charlie's help but to do it alone was impossible. This stranger looked strong… it wouldn't be that bad if helped.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure…"

"Than wait a minute. I'll call a friend and he will help too."

"Fine." Logan waited.

"Ok… I'll be right back…" But the Cajun was still there… staring with his big dark eyes.

"So… what ARE you waiting for?"

Remy turned and almost run out of the garage trying to hide the furious blush that covered his cheeks from embarrassment. Why didn't he leave when he said he would? Why the fuck was he standing there longer than necessary? He really felt sick. It was weird. He had a heatstroke for sure.

He run to the neighboring house and called his friend. Lance Alvers was cool and Remy liked to go to parties and drink together with him at least every weekend. He was more than surprised when Lance greeted the stranger with very loud, enthusiastic greetings and a bear hug. The stranger frowned but seemed unable to stop the small smile when he returned the gesture.

"Logan! You really DID come back?"

"Yea, it looks like I did…"

"Wanna go to the party tonight?"

"I don't know yet, Lance..."

"Fine, than on Friday?"

"We'll see. Help us with this."

Lance glared at the engine.

"Fuck, are you serious? That's heavy!"

"That's why we called you. Let's get this over with."

Lance looked at Logan skeptically.

"Man, your T-shirt is fucking white. You'll get it dirty. Take it off."

Logan smiled teasingly.

"I knew you wanted to see me topless…"

Something about the comment made Remy feel even weirder than before. And then he watched fascinated as inch by inch Logan's T-shirt was going up showing his tanned skin and defined muscles. He had amazing abs and Remy blushed when his eyes stubbornly travelled to the small trail of black hair below the man's navel.

"Come here kid!"

Remy reluctantly approached the car positioning himself on the furthest possible spot away from Logan. That man made him nervous and he didn't like it one bit. All three of them bent down and grabbed the engine.

"Ok, guys, on three…One… Two… Three…"

Next events were like a blur. Everything happened much too fast. They all pulled the heavy part up but then some intense smell hit Remy's nostrils. It was a cologne mixed with… something else… something musky that gave Remy an instant hard on.

He looked up scared that someone saw and met Logan's face mere inches from his own. Their eyes locked for the briefest moment and the poor boy was so shocked that he didn't even notice his hands shaking again, letting the engine slip away.

"FUCK!" Logan wasn't by any means a sissy but the engine falling on his hand really fucking hurt!

"Why the fuck did you do that, you punk?!"

"I… I didn't mean to… sorry…"

"Yea right! You did it on purpose. I saw it!"

"I did not…"

"Forget it!"

Logan took some rug from the work top, bandaged his hand and put his shirt back on.

"I'm leaving."

Right outside the door Charlie's wife called him and dragged him to the house for a coffee. Sometime later Remy walked in but Logan ignored him completely.

"Come on homme, I need to go to the shop for some parts. I can drive you home if you like."

"Thanks kid, I'll walk."

"Don't be like that, man! I didn't mean to cut your hand."

Charlie's wife gasps. "Logan, you said you did it yourself!"

"I'm fine. But I still don't want to go with HIM!"

Chrlie's wife was more than willing to show up in town with Logan.

"Come on, Jimmy, I'll give you a lift. I need to buy few things for dinner anyway."

Seeing them leaving together made Remy kind of depressed.

Later Logan forgets all about the kid but for Remy it's not that simple. He couldn't stop thinking about Logan and about everything that happened earlier in a garage. He wasn't gay. Why did it happen? How was it even possible? And he acted like a total twit. What was wrong with him? He had heard about Logan many times, especially from girls about how incredibly sexy he was… Maybe that was the reason?... but still… it was kind of scary that a guy could make him feel that way.

Frustrated he abandoned working on the Camaro and got into Logan's car. He smiled spotting a "Home Décor" magazine on the front seat and started to rummage through the car. Except quite cool sunglasses the only interesting thing he had found was a lighter and a picture of two people. One, as he assumed, was Logan's daughter. He heard about Ravens' granddaughter but he couldn't recall ever meeting her. She was about thirteen on the picture. The other person was a handsome young man, wearing glasses. Remy instantly disliked him for no particular reason and felt like tearing the picture into tiny little pieces but he didn't dare to do it. Logan would notice it was no longer there and it would be obvious who had gotten rid of it. Instead he wondered who was that guy on the picture. He was too old to be Marie's boyfriend but he was hugging her, almost like a family. Was he a part of Logan's family? His cousin maybe? Who knows…

He put the picture back behind the sun visor and sighed. He would have to ask around. In this town everyone knew everything about everybody. And they loved to talk about it! He looked around and found a can of some energy drink and… a leather jacket. It was mostly black, a bit old school but really nice. Remy liked it. It was for driving a bike… How would it look on Logan…? ….

He didn't even realized what he was doing until his pants got distinctly tighter. FUCK! He pulled the jacket away from his face and threw it onto the back seat. Did he just smell it? Fuck, he was sick! He was a pervert! He got a boner from smelling some guy's jacket! What if it wasn't Logan's? What if it was … his uncle's?! Yes, thinking about his uncle definitely helped to fight the arousal.

Then someone knocked on the window. Remy jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut as hard as he could. Stupid door! Stupid jacket, stupid car, and stupid Logan! Merde…

"What were you doing in Jimmy's car?"

"Nothing… I was just… looking for a… a… button to…. To… pop the hood…"

Charlie's wife glared at him like she always did.

"If anything's missing from there…!"

Remy ignored her completely (like he always did) and went to the garage. Once in there he dug out some bottle and drank to calm his nerves. That was close…

Later Remy gets drunk with his friends and in the morning he feels terrible.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

Charlie was checking Logan's car. He was being extremely fussy about it and it really irritated Remy to no end.

"I already fixed it!"

"Really? What was wrong with it?"

When Remy explained Charlie still decided to check it himself. Everything turned out to be perfect and Charlie was impressed. It surprised him that Remy tried so hard. He was a good boy but got easily distracted and rarely put his heart into his work. The only thing he did wholeheartedly was playing poker and it only led him behind bars so Charlie appreciated the small change.

"You did a good job, Remy! I'm taking the car to Logan."

"I'll do it!" He answered much too quickly and regretted even before the words left his mouth. It surely sounded weird and too eager. Besides he shouldn't go. It was a bad idea to see this man so soon.

"Fine, go if you want."

"How much should I charge him?"

"You should know. You did it yourself and spent pretty much the whole day working on it so it's your money. Just don't mooch too much. He's my friend!"

"Sure."

Remy felt like running to the car and going right away before Charlie changes his mind, but still he turned back and left only after taking a shower and changing into some sexy clothes.

He was getting closer to the address that Charlie had given him. Soon he would see that man… This time he was determined to act normal, like his normal self, not like some stuttering and blushing little boy. He wondered if Logan was still pissed at him… He hoped not. He wanted the man to like him. Everybody liked Logan and it seemed that Logan liked them all back. All except him that is… It would be really cool to have a pal like Logan…

Remy fixed his hair in the mirror and took the last turn. What he saw completely baffled him. He wasn't expecting THAT. He was planning to talk to Logan and maybe even to go to the bar with him or something but… Logan and three other guys were playing basketball in front of Logan's garage. Those three guys were Remy's friends: Kurt, John and Shiro. They were all laughing and teasing each other in a friendly manner. They were having fun. One of the guys gave Logan high-five and Remy winced seeing his hand wrapped in bandages.

Kurt noticed the car first and pointed it to Logan. They all greeted Remy while the older man walked lazily over to his car.

"Hi."

"Hi… I… um… I brought your car. I fixed it. It won't give you troubles anymore."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do it."

"It's nothing…"

"You know, I can't drive you back. We've had a few beers."

"No problem. That's what I'm planning to do too. I'm going to the bar….. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you coming? ..um… to the bar?"

"I don't know yet. So how much for the repair?"

Remy looked really confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My car! How much do I owe you for fixing my car?"

"Oh… Nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing? You didn't fix it?"

"I did. And I changed the oil… and some small stuff…."

"Small stuff? Charlie told me that you spent the whole day on this. I don't know what you're up to this time and I don't care. I want to pay. I want to pay you for the oil, for your time and for your work, alight?"

"No, it's fine. It was no big deal."

Logan thrusts his not injured hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Here. Take at least that. For the beer tonight."

Logan tries to push the money to Remy's hand but the boy doesn't take it.

"I'm not taking the money from you."

"Why the hell not?"  
Logan's eyes were amazing when they looked questioningly at Remy trying to make some sense of his behavior. But they found nothing and turned from Remy's all too quickly..

"Fine. I'll let Charlie to deal with it."

"That's none of his business!" Remy sounded pretty desperate at this point and didn't even notice that he started to speak in third person. He was trying hard not to do that anymore.

"Remy fixed it so Remy's charging you, not Charlie!"

"It's Charlie's garage and it IS his business!"

"LOGAN! Are we playing or what?!"

"Ok, kid, wanna beer?"

Remy flushed. "Y-yea… sure…."

Logan turned to the other boys.

"John! Go get few more beers from the fridge!"

"Why me? Why not Yoshida?"

"Because asked you, you whiny!"

"Fine…"

John brings more beer and they sit on the sidewalk, drinking and talking, enjoying the nice mood and cool evening air.

"So, Remy fixed your car?"

"Yea, he did. Why? Isn't he good at it?"

"He is! You'll be surprised. Especially that I still remember that one time that Scott tried to change the oil in this monster! Ha ha …"

Logan frowned and punched Shiro playfully on the arm.

"Shut up. He wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Even Kurt remembered THAT incident. " Even I would do better."

John grinned at that and moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you mean by that Wagner? You would do better than Scott?"

Kurt blushed but returned John's glare with a determination that was really rare for the calm boy.

"Yea, surely much better than you would!"

That pissed Logan off. It was all too obvious that they were not talking about fixing cars anymore.

"HEY! Guys, what the fuck was THAT supposed to mean, huh?"

But they ignored him and started to push and shove each other not so playfully anymore. With Remy's help Logan managed to separate the fighting duo and yelled at them for their stupidity.

"Now get the fuck out of here. Go home and cool off."

"But, HE started it!" They were such brats that it wasn't even funny.

"Then go and tell your mom. Damn it, John… just go home!"

"But… why?"

"Why? And what the hell did you just said a moment ago?"

"I… nothing… And haven't you heard what HE said..?"

Logan rubbed his temples trying to convince himself that beating the crap out of these punks would do nothing good.

"Yea, but I'll pretend that I haven't. What the fuck has gotten into you two?"

"Nothing… I was just joking…"

"Me too…"

Logan raised an eyebrow. He was not amused.

"Well, it wasn't funny. Get lost."

The three boys left, John and Kurt still pushing and shoving each other angrily, blaming one another for what has just happened.

That left Remy and Logan alone in the empty street, under the dim glow of the street light.

"I… have no idea what was that all about , homme, but I guess that's what you get when you deal with brats." Those kids were teens while Remy was twenty six. He did like to hang out with them but the age gap was still there.

Logan shrugged and pulled out a cigar. "It's not like I invited them here. You smoke?"

"Oui, but not that…"

Remy pulled out some cigarettes but couldn't help the bubbly feeling rising in his stomach at the mere thought of sharing a cig with Logan. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit first Logan's cigar and then his own cigarette. They smoked in a comfortable silence for a long moment before Logan spoke again.

"I'm sorry for that. They pissed me off." Remy was oddly fascinated with how Logan's left eyebrow creased a bit deeper than the other one when he scowled.

"It's alright. I guess they like you a lot."

"Maybe…"

"I'm sure they do. They would do anything just so you would let them stay."

"Yea, I guess they tried to show off."

Remy smiled and felt bold enough to look and Logan more directly.

"How's your hand?"

Logan finished off his beer.

"Good, thank you. Why did you drop the engine on it?"

"I did not! Je suis vraiment désolé… ("_I'm really sorry.") _Do you seriously believe that Remy did it on purpose?"

Logan looked at the kid's face. It was mortified, honest and… cute. But he wouldn't be backing of just because the kid was good looking. It was not that easy!

"We were carrying the engine, then you looked me straight in the eyes and just dropped it unceremoniously on my hand. What else do you expect me to think?"

Remy sighs in capitulation. This was hopeless, but at least Logan didn't look like he was going to kick his ass anymore.

"It really was an accident."

"Yea, and maybe you cut the brake cable while fixing my car?"

"You will never trust Remy again, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Pourquoi ça?" _("Why?")_

„Well… I guess because the first impression you can make only once!"

Remy's shoulders dropped pitifully but Logan smirked. Now he was only teasing the younger man.

"Come on, mon ami… Don't say that…"

"Why? I don't even know you. I know nothing about you except that you're Charlie's cousin and that you're on a parole. How am supposed to trust you?"

"Well... Just do…" There it was. Remy's charming smile. It was working on every girl and even on every guy. It was just THAT convincing… and nice… and pretty…. Maybe it would work on Logan.

"Look kid, I'm not angry, ok?"

"Then come to the bar with Remy."

"What for?"

"To have a beer, talk, get to know each other better… You'll learn more about me and maybe you'll be able to trust me…"

It was ridiculous but seeing the boy smile at him like that, hearing his hushed voice, feeling him so close, it all made Logan's blood rush a bit more lively. It was surprisingly pleasant but also alarming. It was waking in Logan some carnal desires that he would rather keep dormant. This kid was provoking him and he did it most probably completely unconsciously. Still Logan was suddenly on the verge of doing something stupid, something he would probably regret later. It set off the alarms in his head and he stepped back.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to be friends?"

Now Logan felt suddenly a little… trapped. He didn't like it.

"I think I don't need any MORE friends than I already have, but thanks."

"Come on, Logan… Why can't you have even one beer with me…?"

When did Logan let him to call him that? Only his friends called him Logan. Why was this kid so... so… imposing?

"Because I think I have enough of beer and friends for one night, ok?"

"Don't compare me with those brats, mon ami!"

"Look kid…. I'll just go now. Thanks for the car. See ya around."

"Wait! Come with me, please."

"I can't. I'm waiting for a call actually besides my daughter is coming tomorrow and I don't want to be nursing a hangover. I really need to go now."

Was he running away? No, James Howlett was never the one to run away. He was just NOT. He was going home to wait for Scott to call, that's all.

"Then maybe some other time?"

Remy's voice was more tan hopeful.

"What the hell are you trying to…"

"NOTHING!"

The kid's aggression and flustered cheeks were even more surprising.

"What he fuck did you think, homme?! You think I'm trying to pick you up? Remy's not gay!"

What the hell was that kid trying to achieve here? Logan got defensive and even more pissed than before.

"That's enough, brat!"

The whole town knew perfectly well about his relationship with Scott and they all accepted it, knowing that they didn't really have a choice. It wasn't that they liked it. They hated the fact that a guy like Logan was sleeping with another man but it was always something new and interesting. It made their small town at least a little bit less boring. So Logan never had to be ashamed of his decision to be with Scott. They were happy for three wonderful years after all! So if it was alright for all this time why would now this stupid punk tease him about it? Logan wouldn't let him.

"This conversation is over, kid. Fuck off."

Remy was completely stunned and confused. What the hell had just happened? He was finally having a normal conversation with Logan and now suddenly the man was once again pissed at him. What did he do to make him angry again?

Logan slammed the door to his house shut and it was a signal for Remy to just go away. He went to the bar after all and got wasted.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

In the morning Logan goes to the train station to pick up Marie who just came back from collage for the summer break.

The car worked great so even though he thought Remy is an asshole he still believed he deserved to get paid. So sometime in the afternoon Logan's car rolled in front of Charlie's garage. Seeing that, Remy immediately stood up, wiped his hands and went to talk to Logan but the older man ignored him completely.

"Hey, Charlie! Can I talk to you?!"

"Sure Jimmy, what's up? The car again?"

"No, actually, the car's great. Never been better. That's why I really want to pay you."

"You mean you didn't pay Remy yesterday?"

"No, because he refused to take the money."

"He… what? Why?"

"I have no idea. I guess he has something against me, but personally I think he's nuts. So just give him this money. He deserved it."

"I'll try but if he won't take it, I'll give it back to you!"

"Fine, see ya later."

Logan takes Marie to her and her grandparents' home and spends the afternoon there. Later he takes Marie for a beer and a little catch up.

"Oh my God! It's him!"

Logan wasn't surprised by Marie's behavior. She had a boyfriend who was in collage with her – Bobby- but she also told him some time ago that she has a slight crush on some boy from the town. He was going to tease her about it.

"HIM? Who's 'him'?"

"OMG, don't turn around. Don't look! Oh no! he's looking this way… OMG! OMG!… He's so gorgeous! Please dad, don't ruin this. If he comes here, please try to be nice. Please…"

"Fine… I will 'try' to be nice…"

Unbelievable! His own daughter doubted him so awfully. His own flesh and blood! And now he was about to deal with another punk just for the sake of this ungrateful girl. He had enough of those already! He turned around and of course saw no one else than Remy LeBeau. So he ignored him.

"So, how's Bobby?"

"Come on, dad, I'm not going to cheat on Bobby with this incredibly handsome guy… I'm not in his league anyway. I'm just… looking."

"Right. But seriously, wasn't Bobby going to come here with you?"

"What? I'm sorry dad, honestly I spaced out. Look at this guy. He really is going to come here! Look!"

"Are you serious, Marie? This kid is an asshole and he's on a parole! He's a criminal!"

"Seriously? OMG! Do you know him?" Marie's excitement was irritating.

"I wouldn't call it that way."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. He's a jerk! Don't stare at him. I don't want him to come here."

"Why? He's so cool. Look at the way the other guys listen to him!"

"Then maybe you would rather sit with them instead of me?"

"Come on, dad. Since when you're so touchy?"

"Sorry, I guess I need another beer."

When Logan stood up and walked up to the bar his place has bben immediately taken by Remy.

"Hi, chère!"

Marie's face covered with a furious blush. Remy smiled knowing that his charm was always working.

"May I sit here?" Even though he asked he sat without waiting for a reply.

"You're Marie, right? I'm Remy."

"Yes…Hi… It's … nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure, chère. Logan told me you were coming today, but I though you would be younger… I mean, no offense. I just thought you would be some little runt, not the beautiful young woman."

Yup, he had the giggling girl wrapped around his little finger.

"So, how old are you, I mean… You're not sixteen, are you?"

"No…" Poor girl just couldn't stop blushing and giggling. "I'm almost twenty."

Remy was shocked. "How is that possible? Isn't he too young to have an adult daughter?"

"He's 36 actually." Marie was still smiling but she was kind of disappointed that every question so far was about her father, not about her.

"Wow.. He.. He doesn't look thirty-six either…"

Remy's eyes travel quickly to Logan who was standing at the bar, joking with a bartender.

"He sure takes his time…" He was beginning to irritate Marie.

"Why do you care? What do you want from my father?"

Only then Remy looked back at the girl realizing that he kind of messed up, but he found Logan, laughing with now TWO guys at the bar, incredibly distracting.

"What makes you think I want something from him?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious. You came here asking about him and now you're waiting for him quite impatiently."

"I never said I was waiting for him. I came here to meet you."

"Right.."

"Get lost Cajun!"

"Logan… Hi!"

"I said get the fuck off of my seat. Now!"

"Easy, mon ami. I just came to introduce myself…"

Logan grabs his shirt and pulls him up and of the chair. Few of Remy's friends got up from their seats but they didn't really know what to do. There was no way they would start a fight with Logan, especially when it was Remy obviously seeking troubles.

"And did you?"

"Yes I did…"

"Then get lost!"

"Don't be like that Logan. Let Remy buy you both a few drinks. How about that, huh?"

"Are you fucking deaf, Cajun? GO AWAY!"

"But… Why? Why can't you drink one petite bière with Remy?"

"Why can't YOU leave me the fuck alone?!"

Remy stood there not knowing what to do next while Logan sat back in his chair. After a moment of very uncomfortable silence Logan growled.

"Anything else, Cajun?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Look, man, just make up your mind because your little group of friends is standing there like a bunch of dorks not knowing if they should kick my ass or save yours."

Remy pus his hands into his pockets and glared at the floor like it was the sole reason of all his misery. Finally he pulled a pack of cigarettes and held it out toward Logan, who only looked at him incredulously.

"Are you fucking stoned, Cajun?"

"I just offer you a cigarette? Is that a crime?"

Logan really couldn't fucking believe. He looked at Remy's friends but their expressions pretty much mirrored his so he just rubbed his eyes and slowly answered.

"Thank you for the cig, but I don't want it. Can you leave now?"

"But why are you so pissed at me? Is it still about the hand? It was an accident! I apologized to you for that many times already. What more do you want?"

"Nothing. I just DON'T LIKE YOU."

That hurt.

"…But why…?"

"Because even though I tell you to leave me alone you are still standing here."

Finally Remy looked up and glared daggers at Logan with his dark and sexy eyes. It was mesmerizing, Logan would give him that. Those eyes we flashing almost red when the kid was angry and in addition of the rosy cheeks it made him look enchanting.

"FINE! I don't care! I didn't like you anyway either! Fuck you!"

"You wish." Logan didn't really mean to say it. It just…. Slipped, throwing the whole bar into the fit of laughter. After that Remy meekly went back to sit with his friends.

"Ok dad, explain. What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

"Right… What did he do to your hand?"

"He dropped the car engine on it. ON PURPOSE!"

"I don't believe he did it on purpose."

Logan was pouting. In his own way, but still.

"If you'd rather believe the convict than your own father then at least ask Lance Alvers! He was there too!"

"Lance is an EX-con! And so is Remy! Why was he in jail?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He surely deserved it though.'

"Why are you so pissed at him?"

"Because he is provoking me, if you failed to notice it so far… I hate his stupid comments."

"What comments?"

"Take a wild guess!"

Marie knew what he meant. She looked at Remy and saw him still glaring pitifully at Logan. He looked like a puppy scolded for pissing on the carpet. He was adorable. It was so obvious that he was fighting desperately for Logan's attention that it was really hard to believe that he may tease Logan about his preferences. It was just very… very doubtful.

"I can't believe it, dad. Maybe you got him all wrong or something…"

"No I didn't. I'm not stupid. Just yesterday he wanted to have a beer with me but when he suddenly remembered that I used to like a guy he acted like he was afraid that I might rape him! He pissed me off. If not for the fact that he is Charlie's cousin I would probably kick his ass."

Marie was still unconvinced. "I could swear he really likes you…"

"Because you are a naïve and silly little girl who had fallen for his charm."

"So… you admit he's charming!"

"As if… I admit he is attractive but it's very hard to notice through the very unattractive way he behaves. He's irritating and no amount of good looks can cover that."

"He stirred some strong emotions in you…"

Logan really wasn't in a mood for that kind of teasing so he took his daughter out of the bar.

Remy watches them as they leave.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Does anyone even reads it or am I just totally wasting my time?

**CHAPTER 4**

Remy was bending over the engine of some old piece of junk when he heard footsteps from the outside of the garage. Someone entered and a husky greeting soon filled the air.

"Good morning."

The mechanic's heart started hammering in his chest hearing that voice. He took a deep breath and finally turned around to face the newcomer. Logan looked exactly the same as that day when he saw him for the first time, dressed in blue jeans with a belt and white T-shirt. Remy swallowed loudly and Logan grinned seeing his embarrassment. Remy stiffened when Logan moved closer and almost fainted when the man started to take of his shirt.

Remy felt his erection tenting the front of his trousers but there was nothing he could do about it. He was rooted to the spot against the car and totally paralyzed. Logan got closer not taking his eyes off Remy's. Cajun's heart was beating faster and faster with Logan's every step until he felt a hard thigh pressing at his weeping cock. He couldn't stand it any longer and threw his arms around Logan's strong neck to pull himself as close as possible to the manly body of James Howlett. He's emotions were ready to explode even before his dick and he was almost on the verge of tears. He buried his burning face between Logan's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply this incredibly arousing smell that he had found on Logan's jacket. He woke up in his own bed, covered with sweat and cum.

After realizing the crushing truth he closed his eyes and for a moment longer basked in the afterglow of his own orgasm, trying desperately to store in his memory every image and every detail of the dream.

After taking a long relaxing shower Remy decided to no never think about that weird dream ever again, but… It was not as easy as he hoped it would be. It was the same when he tried not to think about Logan. He concentrated on 'not thinking' so hard that he only thought about it even more. Besides, when he refused to think about it, it was causing this unreasonable longing feeling…. It was hopeless. Remy was restless. He couldn't sit still, he didn't know what the fuck was going on in his head and he was constantly pissed.

He picks on everyone in sight looking for a fight, just to get off some steam. He also asks about Logan.

He tried to be very subtle about it. He didn't want to look like some stalker or seem nosy. It didn't work. Some people still found his interest suspicious (if not weird). That made his 'looking for a fight' mission much easier and left him with a split lip while his opponent left sporting a blue eye. Remy felt victorious but not satisfied. Once again he ended up in some bar having one beer too many. That's when he fished Logan's lighter from his pocket. He hoisted it in his car during the searching. It was old an scratched but had a nice picture on the front. Remy wondered what kind of animal was that… It looked like a cross of a bear and a weasel… another mystery! Why nothing about that man just couldn't be easy? It was very frustrating.

He wanted to go to Logan's house to give him his stupid lighter back. He didn't mean to steal it! But he chickened out and didn't dare to even come close to the porch. After two hours of looking at Logan's door from his hiding he finally decided to knock only to find that nobody's home.

His drunken mind told him that Logan most probably went to visit his daughter and his feet just took him there in no time. He knew that it was Logan's parents in law house so he fixed his tangled hair and brushed some mud from his knees. Maybe he should go and change first? He was all dirty after the stupid fight… But there was no time for that because just before he managed leave he saw Marie coming back from God knows where, alone – meaning without Logan.

"Remy, hi! What are you doing here?"

She was still blushing while talking to him but he was too drunk to notice.

"Hi… um… Marry…" That killed the blush FOREVER. Marie would never admit out loud that her father was right but this guy really WAS fucking irritating.

"It's Marie."

"Right… that's what I said, chère."

"Sure you did."

"I was just… wondering… if…"

Marie's ears perked up. Was he trying to ask her out? Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all. Anyone could make a mistake with a name like that…. She always knew Logan was exaggerating!

"…if Logan was here.."

Or maybe he actually was absolutely right for once!

"No he's not here, but I was with him just now. I think he went to the mall to get some beer. He should still be there if you hurry."

Remy's happy smile almost made her swoon but just almost. This boy was a devil…

"Merci, chère!"

He did hurry, as fast as he could on his bike in intoxicated state. When he had gotten there he found Logan with a six pack of beer trying on some sunglasses. He walked up to him to appreciate the view.

"They look good on you, mon ami. You should take them."

Logan saw him in the mirror so without a word he put the glasses back on the stand and left to pay for the beer. Remy grabbed the glasses and run to another check-out. He bought the shades and tried to catch up with the older man. Seeing that Logan hurried even more and bumped into some woman in a doorway. Remy scowled at the scene. The woman started flirting with Logan and he was indulging her shamelessly, driving Remy nuts! His hand itched to hit something (or someone) and his legs moved on their own accord.

"Logan, mon ami, your daughter said you would be here!"

The word 'daughter' was like a bucket of cold water for the woman and she immediately left with a strained smile and unhidden disappointment. Logan simply left not sparing even one glance at the mechanic. He just got to his car and drove off with Remy still close on his tail. He slammed the door right into Remy's face so the boy used the doorbell.

"Nobody's home!" He heard in answer and mistook it for invitation. He walked in and without trouble found his way around to the kitchen where Logan was just putting the beer into the fridge.

"Hi!"

Logan ignored him completely and picked up some magazine from the table. He was turning the pages pretending that he was reading.

"You are not very hospitable, mon ami, you know that?"

Logan, not taking his eyes off the magazine, moved to the living room, where he sat on the couch in front of the TV while Remy simply ploped down beside him. Logan picked up the remote and switched through the channels.

"Are you going to ignore Remy, mon ami? Don't you think it's a bit childish? You probably think that you can bore me with the news and I'll leave. Well, I won't, so you can switch to something more interesting…."

Remy stretched and put his long legs onto the coffee table. He looked comfortable enough to believe that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Logan's eyes traveled from the kid's boots to his slim shins, perky knees and muscled thighs clad in tight black jeans… The kid had really nice legs and he wasn't easy to ignore but Logan was determined to keep his resolve. Every time he tried to tell the kid off it had an opposite effect so ignoring him would work for sure. He just had to last long enough.

And then the phone rang.

"Hey, Logan, aren't you going to get that?"

Logan decided to ignore the phone along with the kid.

"Are you sure, mon ami? It may be your daughter…"

If he talked to someone Remy would do something stupid and then Logan would have to kick his ass after all and Charlie would be cross. And if it really was Marie then he would call back later. Before he managed to reassure himself that it was all for the best he herd Remy answering the phone – HIS fucking phone!

"Allô…? … Who's speaking? … Hey, you are the one calling, homme! You should introduce yourself first, non?!"

Logan just couldn't fucking believe it!

"Non, Logan doesn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment…"

Logan brutally ripped the phone from Remy's grip praying to every possible god that it wasn't who he was afraid it would be.

"Logan speaking."

Neither of the gods was on his side today it seemed.

"Scott… "

Scott was shocked hearing some man answering Logan's phone. He didn't know what to think or say. Jealousy made his blood boil but he tried to act cool. He and Logan were not together anymore….

"Who was that guy?"

"It was no one. Just Charlie's cousin…."

"Oh… And why is he answering the phone in our… your house?"

"I have no idea! I don't even know why is he here in the first place! "

Scott wasn't sure how to interpret that. "Oh… so… what's up?"

"Marie came for the summer break."

"Great! Is she there with you?" If Logan was there with Marie than there was a hope that this guy who had answered the phone could be with her or something.

"No, she's busy. Her boyfriend is coming to meet me and her grandparents…"

"Oh…" Scott had a hard time hiding his disappointment and unexpected sadness. It was weird. They broke up two years ago! He shouldn't be jealous… He was in another relationship right now and he should be ready to let Logan go… with another man… But not with this rude bastard who was answering other people's phones and couldn't even speak English properly! He was too pissed to talk to Logan.

"Logan… I'll call you tomorrow. Kiss Marie from me."

"No, Scott… don't hang up... It's alright."

"Bye Logan."

The line went dead leaving Logan alone with the Cajun and overwhelming resignation. Seeing his face Remy muttered softly:

"I'm sorry…"

Logan leaves for a moment and comes back with two beers in his hands.

"You came here on the bike?"

"Oui… why?"

"You reek of booze."

"So what?"

Logan shrugs. If the kid doesn't care then why would he?

"What happened to your face?"

Remy licked his split lip and Logan followed the trace of his tongue with his eyes.

"I got into a fight. "

"You want a beer?"

Remy grinned like a maniac. "You want me to have a beer with you? Seriously?"

Logan threw a bottle in Remy's direction hoping that the drunkard would manage to catch it.

"Can I change the channel?"

"Do what you want."

For Remy it was just perfect! A little too perfect even. It made him nervous. He knew he pissed Logan with that phone incident and that he should probably make a run for it while he still could but he just couldn't move. They were lazing around together on Logan's couch, drinking beer and watching TV… He wouldn't miss any minute of it even if it cost him his life!

"I like this movie!"

Logan liked it too so he didn't complain, but asked why, so Remy answered and they started talking about movies. Then the subject moved to cars and bikes and Remy didn't even notice that he was staring at Logan, ogling him the whole time. The older man looked really cool half laying on the sofa with one foot on the ugliest coffee table Remy had ever seen and a beer in his left hand while the right one was turning the pages of another "Home Décor" … For a very long moment he couldn't take his eyes off Logan's hand. It was surprisingly nice, with long slender fingers and well-groomed nails. He could swear that he hadn't thought of anything dirty but somehow he felt his cheeks getting warmer… just from looking at the man's hand… He didn't even want to go there. He didn't care how weird it all actually was. He just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted and he was surely drunk enough to do just that.

"Why did you pretend you didn't see me?"

Logan looked up at the younger male with something akin to a small smirk dancing on his handsome face.

"I thought you would leave me alone if I ignored you but you just NEVER go away… You're an annoying little prick, you know that?"

"No I'm not…."

"Yes you are."

This time Logan really did smirk and Remy answered with a dreamy smile and sparkles in his eyes.

"What kind of pizza do you want, chère?"

Logan pretended he didn't catch the last word and turned back to his magazine.

"Whatever's fine."

Remy gets up and orders pizza. They stay up late eating, talking and drinking beer. Then they both fall asleep on the couch together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Refrigerator-Burn - it os for you then! Thank you for the review! Enjoy and don't worry I'll finish it (hopefully)**

**CHAPTER 5**

Remy knew that smell… It was something nice, something he really liked and something that… aroused him. The smell surrounded him and was much more intense than ever before. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was almost dark with just a bit of bright morning light. Logan's face was inches from his own. Dark stubble was already showing on his sharp cheeks and his hair were tousled in a very appealing manner. And then there were Logan's lips, slightly parted in silent invitation.

Remy's morning wood was impossible to ignore anymore. His hand traveled down and quickly undid his fly, then expertly dived in and encircled his throbbing manhood. Heavy sigh escaped his lips. It felt so good… The smell was driving him crazy. It was so close and so intense. He stroked himself some more and swallowed the moan that has been building in his throat. The last thing he wanted was for Logan to wake up. He needed just a few more strokes… His head fell on Logan's muscular shoulder and his face brushed something… He turned to look and saw that Logan's head was resting on his forearm and his hand was in front of his face. Logan's beautiful fingers were right there. He could even lick them if he only slid his tongue out. He shivered and came hard into his own hand.

"FUCK Cajun! Get off me…"

Still sleepy Logan pushed the other man away and only then saw Remy's red face and the position of his hand. Remy braced himself for a punch.

"Merde… Logan… Don't …"

"You could at least go to the fucking bathroom, you prick... What the fuck is wrong with you? Clean it up!"

Logan stood up lazily and went to take a shower.

Remy couldn't believe his luck. When his life flashed before his eyes he was pretty sure he's about to meet his dire end. Meanwhile Logan not only didn't kill him but he didn't even hit him once! He didn't even look mad… Remy smiled happily. He always knew that Logan was a nice guy after all. He quickly cleaned himself up and went to the kitchen to fix some coffee. Logan joined him soon after, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Did I smell coffee?"

"Sure, homme! Ici vous allez."

Remy handed Logan a mug of hot black coffee.

"Thanks man. How did you know I like it black."

Remy met his eyes and graced him with a sexy smile.

"Just a hunch, mon ami. How do you feel?"

Logan loved the taste of this coffee. It was perfect.

"I don't have a hangover if that's what you want to know, but after sleeping on a couch I am kind of sore. Thank you for the coffee. It's great."

Remy tried to smile and fight down this crazy blush that was creeping to face again.

"If you want to take shower, kid, go ahead! I'll make some breakfast."

In the bathroom Remy was assaulted by the smell of Logan once again and ended up masturbating for the second time that morning. Then he got back to the kitchen, dressed only in his jeans. He threw his T-shirt onto the kitchen chair and yawned. Logan was once again fully clothed.

"That smells great. "

"Sorry, kid. It's not ready yet. You need to wait."

Remy wasn't very good in waiting so he decided to go and fetch a newspaper from the porch. When he bent down to pick it up he felt some intense gaze upon his back. He turned around , smiled and waved at the stunned old lady from the neighboring house.

"Good morning, ma'am!"

Then he got back to the house already engrossed in reading the news.

"Merde, the gas prices are about to go up again…"

Logan looked alarmed.

"Where did you get that paper?"

"From your porch. Where else?"

"Don't walk around half naked! Someone may see you."

Remy raised his innocent eyes to Logan and looked questioningly at his friend.

"So what? I behaved. I was nice and said 'Good morning'."

"Who saw you?"

So getting off on his couch was alright but suddenly greeting a neighbor was a crime! Logan was so unpredictable.

"This nice old lady from the yellow house. What's the problem?"

"She saw you… in the morning, half naked on my porch! Now she surely believes that you spent the night here!"

Remy felt like he was missing something again. Something essential.

"Well… I DID spent the night in here, Logan…. "

"Are you really THAT dense, kid? They will start to talk!"

Yes, Remy was sure he was missing something but he was afraid to ask. He had a feeling that it would only anger Logan even more.

"I don't care what people say. Can I have some breakfast now?"

They shared a meal talking about some random stuff and Logan realized that it was actually very nice. It was like the old times. It reminded him of many lazy Sunday mornings with Scott… Logan sighed and opened the newspaper.

"What are you looking for, ami?"

"Job. Since I'm back I need to do something."

"What did you do in here before you left."

"I worked for the computer company."

"Then maybe you should start looking from there…?"

Logan was surprised. Why didn't he thought about it first? His previous boss was a woman that was crazy about him and they were still good friends. He was almost sure that she still work there.

"You're right! That's what I'll do. I liked to work there."

Sudden explosion of happiness filled Remy and he felt the embarrassing urge to giggle.

"But on the other hand I hoped that maybe I would do something else…"

"Like what, homme?"

"I don't know I just… I don't really feel like wearing a suit to work every day again…"

Just a thought about Logan in a suit gave Remy a slight boner. It made him wonder again, what was it all about. He wasn't gay for crying out loud, so what the fuck was that? Probably just a mystery that was James Howlett.

"Ok, I need to go. I was supposed to deliver some car at 10:00 a.m. Thanks for the breakfast."

"Do you need a ride to take you back?"

"Actually, I was going to make some calls and ask. Why? Do you have time?"

"Sure. I was going to do some groceries. I guess I'm out of beer."

Remy grins. "That's great! Let's go!"

They leave the house together, greeting some other neighbors. Logan takes a car while Remy drives off on his bike. They come together to Charlie's garage.

"Hey Jimmy!"

"Hi Charlie. What's up?"

"Here's your money. Rem' didn't take it."

"Then add to his payment. I won't take it back. It's his money. He earned it."

"Fine. Are you going with him now?"

"Yea, I was going to buy few stuff, I'll give him a lift. "

"Good. Oh, and Jimmy, don't you know what he was up to for the whole night long? I don't want him to get into some troubles again. His curator is really trying to keep him out of jail, you know…"

"I understand. Don't worry, Charlie. He was at my place. We had a few beers."

Charlie's expression changed instantly. He liked Remy and believed him to be a good boy. He was worried about him and hell bent on helping the kid so when he had heard that Remy wasn't robbing banks the whole night he was relieved. But the feeling was gone now. What was he doing at Logan's place?

Easy, maybe there was nothing to worry about. Remy wasn't like THAT, right? He knew the kid for years and if he was sure about anything about him, it was that he was straight. He just had a few beers with Logan. Logan was cool and punks like Remy loved to spend time with him. That was it. Besides, Logan would never do it to Charlie's cousin, right? And Remy wouldn't do anything like that too. Surely he wouldn't take it from another man. If anything, some other guy would have to take it from Remy, because he was not some girly pretty boy! He was no fucking faggot! Not Remy. Charlie knew him… He forced away all other thoughts. He ignored the fact that he knew Logan for years too and didn't realize he liked guys. He also didn't pay attention to the thought that Scott didn't look girly at all either…. It was all irrelevant after all, because it had NOTHING to do with his perfectly straight cousin.

Logan didn't miss the change in Charlie's expression.

"We just sit and talked drinking beer, Charlie. You're cousin doesn't swing that way and he informed me about it almost before he even introduced himself, so chill."

Charlie tried to smile, a bit relieved but somehow still not entirely convinced.

"Sure… but you used to not swing THAT way either."

Logan's face became suddenly very serious.

"Yea, but I fell in love."

Knowing that it was still a painful subject for his friend Charlie just dropped it.

"Fine, just go already."

They go. Remy delivers the car and comes back with Logan. The man looked quite impressive while driving. Remy admired his profile. He had a strong angular jaw, sharp features, straight nose and his ears were a bit spiky. Remy found it cute. His hair were ridiculous. It stood defying gravity. Remy used to thought that Logan uses tons of gel o keep it that way but when he saw him after the shower he realized he was wrong. And now he was assaulted by a strong need to run his fingers through Logan's wild mane to test his theory. He was sure that it would be soft and free of any disgusting, sticky substance…

He realized he was staring again and dropped his gaze. His eyes landed on Logan's hand positioned loosely on the steering wheel and suddenly the car became a very hot place… Remy opened the window to get some fresh air and to distract himself. He also started to play with the radio and the cassettes that were piling around the front seat.

"OMG, what is this?"

"You want me to kick your ass? Those are Marie's tapes. Say one bad word about her and I'll rip your balls off."

"Easy, homme. I didn't mean to say anything bad… She's a nice girl. You must be very proud of her."

"Yea… she is great but it's not thanks to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Her grandparents raised her. They did everything. Sent her to school, paid for the piano lessons, clothes and food… Taught her to be nice."

"You were what? Sixteen?"

"When she was born – yea. Fifteen when I got her mother pregnant. I was a brat. I left her… I went to collage…"

"You did what you could. Now you're here. My old man was almost never there and when he was he beat me! You're a great father and Marie knows that too."

"Thanks kid."

Logan drops Remy back at Charlie's.

"Hey Logan, where are you going now?"

"Well I'm invited to Marie's grandparents for a dinner so I'll probably go straight there. Why?"

"Maybe we could go to the bar together later… or to some party with guys… You know…"

Logan didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted to see Remy so often. Charlie's warning was clear and the kid was really devilishly handsome. Logan wasn't really interested and knew that kid was straight but he was still an unnecessary temptation. Logan didn't want that and he especially didn't want to do or say anything stupid when he got drunk. He never hit on any guy in town (except for Scott of course) and he knew that was one of the reasons everybody still liked him, respected him and trusted him. He didn't want that to change.

"We'll see."

Remy's smile was so honest and happy… It made Logan's stomach churn.

Scott couldn't sleep that night. The mysterious guy in Logan's home was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand that. His beloved Logan, the man he cared so deeply for, was seeing another man!

Scott knew that he had no right to be angry or jealous. He was the one to break up their relationship. After Logan forced him to follow his dream and accept the job in Europe they were not able to see each other as often they should. It was tormenting to keep this up. They were half of the world apart and it turned out to be too far. They both agreed that it was for the best to just give it up… but…

Scott couldn't handle I now. It was weird because he was happy with his current girlfriend. He wanted to marry her and start a family but with her he never felt like that. When it was about Logan – Scott was always desperate, stressed and hopeless. He was going crazy! With girls everything was easier, more normal… more.. dull… But that was why liked to be with his new girlfriend. It was safe, simple…. Easy. He didn't have to constantly worry that maybe (just maybe) he was not enough for his partner. When he was with Logan he couldn't help but worry that the other man would leave him for a woman. He was worried that he wasn't good enough or that Logan would simply get bored of him. Their relationship was a nerve-wracking experience for the ex-teacher and even though he had never stopped to love Logan, he was relieved when it ended. But now…

Logan was his. He didn't want to give him to some other man who surely did NOT deserve him. He wanted Logan to be happy just as much as Logan wanted happiness for Scott!

He called Marie. He tried to make it look like any other talk they had from time to time but he was getting impatient. It was killing him. He just HAD to know!

"Oh, by the way Marie, who's Remy?"

"Remy? THE Remy? Charlie's cousin?"

"Yea… THE Remy."

"Why do you ask? Did dad told you I have a crush on him? Because I DO NOT! He's hot but he pisses me off."

That made Scott feel sick. So the guy was hot… and he was at Logan's place…

"Is he really THAT hot?"

"Well… yeaa… he's like… The hottest guy I have ever seen! … And the way he speaks… with this French accent it's just… so sexy. He has long beautiful hair and he rides a bike! You know, not some lazy chopper but one of those really extremely fast sports bikes! He's just so cool! And guys listen to him like he was their boss or something!"

Scott was dizzy. He didn't expect THAT. This was just too much.

"So, you do have a crush on him?" That was his only hope, that the boy was just Marie's crush, nothing more.

"I guess I had… He can be so charming… But I knew I'm not in his league. And then I talked to him a bit and it was so glaringly obvious that he's not interested in me that it kind of hurt."

"Asshole…"

"Yea… NO! He was nice he just… Wasn't interested. It's not his fault. I love when he says I'm pretty or calls me 'chère'… And I have a boyfriend anyway! He comes next week to meet my dad!"

The conversation was straying from the subject and Scott didn't like it. He didn't ask the main question. He only heard that the guy is sex on legs and visits Logan…. He answered Logan's phone. Strangers don't do that! But now when Marie started talking about her boyfriend he just couldn't stop her… That wouldn't be fair. He would have to ask some other time.

They were finishing the desert. Through the whole meal Marie's grandmother was looking for some excuse to ask about the rumor everybody were talking about. Was it true that Remy had spent the night at Logan's place and walked around his house naked? Were they having an affair? They hardly even knew each other but people said that they were seen together ever since Logan came back to town. She was dying to ask, but didn't want to be nosy…

Then she heard a doorbell and went to open the door. At first she really couldn't believe it but on her doorsteps stood Remy LeBeau with a dashing smile on his face.

"Bonjour! I was just wondering if… um… Is Logan here? I really need to see him. I MEAN talk to him!"

"Good afternoon Remy. Yes… He's here. I'll call him. James!"

Marie's grandmother disappeared in the house and soon Logan took her place at the door. He wasn't really mad but looked uncomfortable. He definitely wasn't happy about that visit.

"What is it, Cajun?" Logan crossed his arms on his chest. He was wearing a black shirt with few buttons undone. He looked good.

"Hi! I was just…"

"You were just… what? Driving by and stopped to say HI?" Logan couldn't help but tease the boy. He looked so… funny when he was flustered.

"Non… I came to ask you something. We're going to have a party by the lake with a fire and dancing on the pier… Wanna come? It will be fun…"

"I think I'm a bit too old for that!"

"Come on, mon ami. It will be fun! I promise! And I'm sure Marie would love to come too… We could go together… the three of us… Everybody will be there."

"Thanks kid, but as I said – it's not for me. I can drive you and Marie there and then I can even pick you up but I'm not going to stay there with a bunch of kids."

"Please, Logan, just think about it. I'm sure everyone wants you to be there, homme! Please!"

"I said NO, Cajun. Why can't you just listen for once?"

"I want you to come…"

Before Remy started to beg Marie appeared in the door beside Logan.

"What's up dad? Remy! Hi! What's going on?"

"Hi, chère! I was just… talking to your dad…"

Logan had enough of this.

"Marie, Remy invites you to the party with a campfire and dancing. Do you want to go or should I just kick him out?"

Marie blushed, like she always did when Remy called her 'chère'.

"Sure I want to go!"

"Then please, chère, try to talk your father into coming too."

"I said NO! I'll take you two there and then I'll pick you up at… let's say three in the morning."

"Fine…. I'll be at your place at seven."

Before leaving Remy turns to Marie and whispers: "Talk to him…." Then he winks at her and is gone leaving them with just an echoing roar of his Ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

**. CHAPTER ****CENSORED**.

**_Refrigerator-Burn – Thank you for the review!_**

**...**

**CHAPTER 6**

A quarter to seven Remy was already entering Logan's house.

"Logan, when do you plan on unpacking all your things."

"I unpacked what I needed. The rest can wait."

"If you need help I could come and…"

"NO!"

"Fine, fine…. Why don't you come with us to the party?"

"I don't want Marie to feel uncomfortable with a parent around."

"Very funny! Please Logan, come with us."

"What do you need me for? You will have your pals there, cheeks and beer, everything you need!"

And then Remy actually started to wonder. Why? Why did he need Logan? He hardly even knew him!

"But it would be better if you were there. Please…"

"One more time, Cajun and I'll go back to ignoring you completely!"

"Fine… But I think Marie would feel better with you around too."

"And I think that Marie will do just fine without me. She's a big girl. Besides she knows everyone there and if anything unpleasant happens to her I'll assume it was YOUR fault."

Remy smiled knowing it was a joke.

"Remy will protect your daughter and her honor with his own life!"

"I told you not to make fun of my daughter!"

"I wasn't…"

Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door. They picked up Marie. Remy complimented her outfit and flirted making her happy.

On the dashboard she finds a sunglasses.

"Wow! Cool. Yours?" She tried them on and looked at Logan.

"No… I think they're his. Cajun, don't leave your shit in my car."

"Sorry, homme." He apologizes but left the glasses exactly where they were.

Finally they reached the lake. The party was on and it was pretty crowded. Marie went to her friends but Remy stayed and pulled Logan out of his car 'just for five minutes'. Their friends surrounded them in an instant and made Logan drink some beer. They also tried to talk him into staying. He just sat there on the hood of his car with a beer and talked to the guys. Remy sat closely beside him the whole time, not moving from the spot even once before Logan finally decided he had enough.

""Look guys, I'm off."

"So early?" Remy sounded desperate again.

"It's three in the morning, Cajun! And it's actually already Monday! You and Marie can stay if you want. I'll come and get you."

"Non… We'll go with you…I have work on Monday too."

They dropped Marie off at her house.

"Logan… Could I crash at your place?

"…Sure…"

Logan mindlessly drives to his own home.

"How about one more beer, kid? Or a drink?"

Remy eagerly complies so Logan fixes them some drinks.

The couch was comfortable and the drinks tasty, not too strong, not too sweet. Perfect. With Logan everything was always like that… Remy realized he wouldn't mind spending evenings in his company instead with his friends. That realization was something unexpected but he really did prefer to sit with Logan on his old couch in front of the ugly coffee table than waste time on another party. Did that mean he was getting old or something? He was so completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register when or how his head landed on Logan's shoulder. He was much closer to the other man than he had been before, when they started drinking. He wanted to nuzzle into the warm body of his new friend…

Logan decided it was nice. It felt good. He was already beginning to miss the warmth of some attractive body at his side. He missed Scott by his side. He turned his head and smiled at the boy. Remy looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment now but he still smiled back and threw his arm across Logan's stomach pulling himself closer. His hand was on Logan's stomach and his fingers lazily traced some invisible patterns somewhere around his navel. Logan didn't feel like stopping him. The kid didn't do anything wrong after all… He was just… just… sliding his fingers under the hem of Logan's shirt.

"What are you doing, kid?"

"Nothing…"

Logan liked this answer. It calmed him down. It probably was just that - nothing… and they weren't doing anything wrong. Remy's fingers were caressing his stomach, patting, scratching teasingly or just… moving… Logan didn't mind. It felt nice. Scott used to do that a lot but…. It was also arousing. When Remy's suddenly very nimble fingers moved downward to undo Logan's pants a strong hand stopped them.

"You said you're not gay."

Remy's shaky breath was fanning the tanned skin of Logan's neck.

"I'm not… but when I see you… I…. I always want to do ….this."

After finishing this sentence Remy grabbed quickly Logan's trousers and pulled freeing his semi erected cock.

"Shit… Don't… " Logan really didn't want to stop him but knew he probably should. Still, before he managed to say anything more…..

**-SCENE CUT OUT – **

You can read the ADULT version on adultfanfiction net

**-SCENE CUT OUT-**

All too soon he had been pushed aside, gently but firmly.

"Fuck… Fuck…" Logan hid his face in his hands.

"Logan… Don't be mad…"

"Just… go to sleep already."

And with that Logan was gone.

The comfy couch wasn't all that great when Logan wasn't there…. Wasn't there. The blood in Remy's veins seemed to freeze completely at the sudden realization. Logan was gone. He disappeared in his bedroom.

FUCK! He knew he shouldn't drink around the Cajun! That's why he didn't want to go anywhere with that kid! But he didn't expect THAT! He thought the kid was straight and just… well… liked him, like all the boys in town. They all loved to tag along with Logan and show off. They thought he was cool… But… Remy had just given him a head… That was MORE than just normal liking. That was about an actual physical attraction. The kid probably wanted to experiment since Logan seemed to be the only man in town that swings that way. Logan wouldn't even mind all that much if not for the difficult situation. Charlie warned him and Logan kind of promised he wouldn't touch the kid. He didn't say it but it was an unspoken deal between them.

But back then Logan thought the kid was harmless. He was wrong. Stupid brat knew exactly what he wanted and didn't seem to think twice about taking it. He did whatever the hell he wanted not caring about Charlie or Logan or whatever else. He was a spoiled brat and Logan had no intention of letting him act like that any longer. That was it. They had gotten drunk, the kid did something stupid… It happened and Logan couldn't change that. But he would never let anything like that happen again. The kid wanted to experiment and he did. Now he had nothing more to do with Logan so hopefully he would stay away.

Remy was terrified. Logan was going to kill him. He didn't do it yet but tomorrow he would be sober and angry. Remy knew he should probably make run for it but the couch smelled like Logan…. And he was too tired…. He was always sleepy after getting off…

He got off with a guy… He gave Logan a fucking blow job! He was acting so gay around that man… And he wanted to impress him. He wanted Logan to like him and now… Oh Gods! Logan was probably disgusted with him…Shit… What the hell had gotten into him? Why didn't Logan protest more? Remy really wanted to be friends and now he blow it… (no pun intended)… just to taste his cock… Disgusting! But he shivered just from the thought.

Logan woke up with a smile. Mornings after having sex the night before were always nice. His mood was good too. He knew he needed to get laid but Since he and Scott broken up he never really felt like it. Now he couldn't believe it!

He got up, took a shower and put on a clean suit. He looked at Remy who lay curled up sweetly on his ragged couch. The kid looked cute and innocent….

Right!

Logan took an alarm clock , set it at nine and put it on the coffee table. Then he scribbled a note for Remy and left it there too. It was time to face the world… and his former employer.

Remy hated all alarm clocks but the worst were those beyond reach. He fell off the couch and hurt his foot. Then he slowly started to wake up. First he turned off the alarm and then noticed the time.

"Fuck! I'm late… Charlie's gonna kill me…"

Then he sees the note that says: "Lock the door and give the keys to Marie."

Fucker didn't even sign it… Remy pushed himself off of the floor, and went out. Somehow today knocking on Marie's door wasn't as easy as it has been yesterday. For some reason this time around he felt like he shouldn't be there. People may see him and somehow figure out what he did to Logan… Was that what Logan meant when he said that people will start to 'talk'…? Never mind. He needed to do it. Just say 'hi' and give the keys to Marie. But what if she asks why he stayed at Logan's place?! Oh shit…

It wasn't Marie who opened the door. It was once again her granny! Was it good? Should he give the key to this nice old lady?

"Are you alright young man?"

"Oui… I just…"

No, she would definitely ask why he had the keys and then she would only spread the rumors…

"I need to see Marie."

"Oh… she's still asleep though…. She came back in the middle of the night. Would you like me to tell her that you were looking for her?"

Oh fuck…. He was in a hurry. He promised Charlie that he would be at the garage at nine….

"Could you… give her this…"

Reluctantly he held out the keys. He knew it was a bad idea but he had no choice.

"Keys? Aren't these Jimmy's?"

"Yea… He's gone and… I needed to close the door. He just… He let me to crash on his couch. I got drunk and… I didn't want Charlie to see me like that…"

She didn't look convinced but… a bad excuse is better than none, right?

Charlie was pissed but when he yelled at Remy the boy only stood there with his hands in his pockets with his head bowed down and listened. He felt bad. The man helped him plenty and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint him. Then the flashes of what he had done last night crossed his mind. If Charlie ever learned that he had given a head to one of his old friends he would kick him out of house and work! And he would be sorely disappointed….

"I'm sorry."

Charlie thought that he had heard wrong. That boy never apologized him for anything. He was always so rebel and stubborn… So he yelled some more.

"I said I was sorry, Charlie. I'll stay longer as long as takes and I'll fix it. I promise. I simply overslept. I'm sorry… Don't be angry."

"You're sorry?"

"Well… Recently I seem to not do anything but apologize… But I still do everything wrong… I have enough of this…"

Charlie calmed down. This boy needed his help. He was PLEADING for help. But to help he would have to know what is wrong first.

"Where were you for the whole night, again?"

"There was a party by the lake… Don't worry. I wasn't smuggling drugs or anything."

"Where did you get that split lip?"

Remy shrugs. "The other guy looks worse."

"I don't doubt that. Please Remy… understand that I only want to help you, keep you out of trouble!"

"I know, Charlie. Thank you."

Remy works for the rest of the day to take his mind of Logan. Charlie is proud and happy.

After a very fruitful meeting with his former (and now also a new) boss - Raven Darkhölme -Logan realized he didn't have the keys to his house. He went to take them back from Marie and was once again invited for the dinner. It was nice but Marie's grandma was acting a bit strange and she didn't take her eyes off him. She threw Remy's name here and there watching his reactions but she still didn't dare to ask THE question. Well… at least food was good!

Only after the desert Marie was the one to finally bring the subject.

"Dad, why didn't you kick Remy out in the morning?"

Logan stabed his apple pie not looking up. "Because I wasn't in a mood for a fight at eight in the morning."

Marie laughs. "Yea, why do you always fight so much. He's not that bad. He's actually pretty cool."

Marie's grandma interrupts: "Marie! You have a boyfriend!"

"I know, granny. I was just saying… He's not interested in me anyway."

That was the opening the old lady has been waiting for.

"So I've heard… That he follows Jimmy around instead." She shots an inquiring look at Logan.

Marie laughs even more: "Yea! He does, doesn't he? Like a lost puppy!"

Except Marie they all though about 'bitch in heat' but no one voiced it.

"And what do you think of him, Jimmy?"

Logan looked up. It was obvious what that nosy woman was asking.

"He's a pushy little prick. Thank you for the meal. It was great."

After spending the whole day thinking Remy decides to NOT go to Logan that night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After not seeing Logan even once on Monday Remy was getting restless.

It was just like that day when he followed Logan to the supermarket. He was getting angry and was looking for a fight. Of course, he had found one. It was already quite late in the afternoon when he stumbled to Logan's porch wondering why exactly was he even there.

He was drunk, maybe that's why?

Logan didn't hide his surprise at seeing the boy. He was sure that Remy was ashamed of what he had done and now would try to avoid him. That's what he did the day before! Why was he here now? Was he angry at Logan for not stopping him or what?

"Hi, chère… CanRemyI come in?"

"Sure…"

Logan let him through the door trying to ignore the fact that Remy surely once again had been driving while drunk. He would have to give the kid a lesson on that.

Remy stopped at the entrance to the living room. There were people there: two women and a man. Remy knew them: Ms. Monroe was a teacher, Victor Creed was an asshole and the other girl was just one of those cheeks that always tried to grab his ass.

For some reason he felt hurt. He looked like he was about burst into tears. Logan pushed him a bit so he would get inside and join them.

"Sit down, Cajun."

"Non… I don't want to be a bother…"

He turned around and left slamming the doors angrily. Logan, dumbfounded simply stared at the door while others in the room laughed at the kid's hysterics.

"I guess he wanted to be ALONE with you, Logan!" joked the younger woman.

"Very funny, kid! He was drunk! I shouldn't let him go on his bike."

"Then why didn't he stay?" Asked a man sitting in an armchair. "I've heard he does that a lot lately! Is that true, little brother?"

"Just shut up, Victor. You people just love rumors, don't you?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Logan." He knew Ororo wouldn't drop it. "Tell us, what's going on between you and that boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on, Logan. I did believe that it were all just some rumors but then we visit you and he really is here."

"He WASN'T here when you guys came!"

"Uuu…. Touchy, aren't you Jimmy?"

"Shut up! I have no idea why he came here. You saw him. He was drunk. He probably didn't even know where he was!"

"But Jubi's right. He wasn't too pleased to see us here. I'm afraid we scared him off."

Logan took another beer. "Good! Normally I can't chase him off with a stick!"

"Really, Jimmy? And what kind of 'stick' do you NORMALLY you use on him, huh?"

"You're disgusting, Victor!"

"Calm down, Logan. There's no reason to get angry. I must say you have a good taste. Remy is really hot." Since when was Ororo into younger guys?

"What does my taste has to do with anything. I'm not the one stalking him!"

Jubilee confirmed happily - she had a huge crush on Logan since she was six.

"That's too true! It's Remy who has a good taste. But I'm disappointed! I thought that since professor Summers is FINALLY out of the picture you would be back on the market! And I mean for girls! He didn't ruin you for girls, did he? Please, Logan say that this is a chance for girls this time. Please…"

"No one has a chance right now because I don't want another relationship. I came here to get over Scott. I wanted to face this town again and just… see how it is without him, not how it is with someone else."

Ororo sighed and concluded: "I think Remy is much hotter than Scott!" so Victor disgusted and bored changed the subject.

Meanwhile Remy was spending time with his various friends. At some point he heard Logan's name.

"Where? Where's Logan?"

He frantically looked around gaining more than a few weird looks and very disappointing answer.

"Nowhere. I just said that he was the one who had told me about it. What's wrong with you , man?"

Remy didn't answer. He simply took off once again on his bike. He didn't care if there were people at Logan's place. He had to go there and see his face. After parking his bike in Logan's mailbox he audaciously entered his home like he owned the place.

This time Logan wasn't surprised when he welcomed Remy in his hall. Poor boy was holding onto some shelf to keep straight and glared daggers at him.

"What's the matter this time, kid?"

"Of course there IS a matter, you bastard. What the fuck did you think that Remy came here to just look at you? Of course there IS A FUCKING matter…"

Logan never let his guard down when Remy started to rummage through his pockets frantically looking for something.

"What is it? Did you come here to shoot me Cajun?"

Remy only chuckled and moved his hands from his jacket to his trousers taking out a revolver.

"No, chère, not for that."

Still laughing softly with an honest amusement he put the gun on the shelf by the phone. Logan sighed with relief. He almost believed that the kid would kill him but Remy was once again very busy with his pockets. Finally after some more searching and cursing Remy found what he had been looking for and smiled in triumph.

"Here! Catch. I came here to give you this."

He dropped something small near Logan's shoes. It was his Wolverine lighter. Logan picked it up.

"Where did you get it?"

Remy's smile faltered. "I found it."

"Where? In my car maybe?"

"What if I did, huh? After all I'm just a thief and a criminal, non?"

Remy moved through the hallway supporting himself on the wall and fell heavily onto Logan's couch. The other man followed him patiently.

"Where are your guests? Did I scare them off?"

That made Logan chuckle. "No, I think they fund you quite entertaining."

"Well I don't give a fuck about them. AND ABUT YOU TOO! Fuck…"

Logan watched him closely, looking for any signs of upcoming nausea. Remy's face changed color a bit but the boy did not throw up. Instead he sort of whimpered.

"Oh mon Dieu… I'm wasted…"

"Why did you come here?"

Remy's eyes were radiating with pure, unhidden longing but his voice was surprisingly harsh.

"To give you back your lighter, chère. Did you forget…?"

What was wrong with Remy? Why was he like that, so… hostile and… just different…? Logan didn't need to wait long for an answer.

"What kind f friend are you, home? You didn't invite me to the party."'

"It was hardly a party and I didn't invite anyone! They just dropped by." Why the hell was he excusing himself, like he was actually guilty…?

"Why are you just standing there, Logan?"

"What do you want me to do? Dance for you?"

Remy giggled but quickly his face twitched and paled dangerously.

"I… feel sick…"

"Do you want me to take you to the bathroom?!"

"I don't think I'll make it…"

"Please, Cajun, just not on my couch!"

Remy tried to smile again. "Don't worry, Mon ami. Remy won't be a pig like the last time… when I got off on it…."

Logan was tempted to add that it had happened 'TWICE' already but kept quiet and simply watched as Remy moved his body forward and leaned his elbows on his knees - his face in his hands. Logan run out of the room and into the bathroom, quickly grabbing some bucket and in a blink of an eye he was back at Remy's side. The kid looked miserable and Logan honestly felt bad for the boy knowing exactly what kind of morning still awaits him. He put the bucket between Cajun's parted leg and knelt down in front of him. He could hardly speak when the pair of watery black eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"Are you alright , kid?" Logan was surprised by his own tone of voice. Damn it, he really did like this boy, even though he was nothing but trouble. And it wasn't just about the fact that he has a pretty face and nice ass. He was just… fun!

Remy's face was slowly getting closer. Was he leaning for a kiss? Logan wondered if he would be able to push him away? He wasn't so sure. Luckily his patience wasn't up for a test this time and he sighed with relief when he felt the younger man's head rest on his shoulder. Remy nuzzled his neck holding himself on Logan's arms.

"You smell nice…"

"Remy!"

"What? It's true…"

"Are you going to throw up?"

Remy nuzzled his neck some more inhaling deeply Logan's manly scent mixed with his cologne.

"I don't know… Don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere, kid. Why don't you lay down and try to sleep?"

"Remy doesn't want to sleep! I want to stay with you."

Logan felt his stomach twist. This guy was driving him nuts. He was so cute and vulnerable at the moment that Logan had a really hard time trying to keep his hands to himself. Remy was so slim and nicely built… His neck was so slender and his skin so temptingly smooth… And his hands felt so dangerously good draped tightly around Logan's body, holding him so… close…

"Just lay down."

"Non, if I lay down I'll fall asleep…"

"Don't piss me off, Cajun!"

Logan pushed him away and stood up. He tried to move away but Remy's hands circled his thighs and kept him in place with surprising strength. Logan looked down and into Remy's amazing eyes. He really didn't want to move away. He wanted the kid to hold on and if he was completely honest with himself he didn't want the kid to stop doing all those stupid and tempting things. It was kind of flattering to be the center of interest for a guy like Remy. The kid was really sexy and from the way he behaved on the party around girls and his friends it was obvious that he never had to fight for anyone's attention. This man was a lady killer and Logan couldn't get his head around the fact that he was following him around looking for his acknowledgement. Tempting and vulnerable, lost and unsure… striving for Logan's touch… Charlie would kill him for these thoughts.

He stepped back and away from Remy's embrace.

"Lay down already!"

"Temping offer…" Remy smiled and stood up trying to reach his friend again but forgetting about the bucket on the floor he stumbled and fell forward straight into Logan's waiting arms.

"You're strong…" He smiled sweetly but didn't make a move to stand on his own. Logan loved and hated it.

"Now, Cajun, we're going back to the couch, you hear me?"

He carefully lowered the younger man onto the couch forcing him into the lying position. He wanted to move away but Remy pulled him down. Their lips DIDN'T crush in the searing kiss but still it was all Logan could think about at the moment. He struggled to get free and sat on the couch beside the kid in the same position as Remy minutes before – with his face in his hands… He couldn't take it anymore. The stupid brat was completely wasted and had no idea what he was doing to Logan. He would pay for this!

Then he felt Remy's hand sliding up and down his back. It made him shiver a bit and he cursed his senses for being so sensitive. The weird feeling in his stomach grew stronger and he couldn't hold down a frustrated growl. He hoped Remy would take it as a warning but of course he didn't. Instead his sneaky hand found its way around Logan and tried to get under his shirt on his stomach. He stood up quickly. He needed to run away. This kid would be the death of him! It was supposed to be so easy, simple and relaxing to come to this town but now…. What was he getting himself into…. This brat was nothing but trouble! Run, Logan!

"Don't be mad…" That was something he heard too fucking often from those gorgeous lips…. He scowled at Remy trying to scare him into submission.

"Sleep!"

It didn't work. Neither did his threatening voice. Remy only smiled mischievously.

"Will I get a good night kiss?"

That got Logan semi hard. It was ridiculous. He needed to get out or he would do something they would probably both regret later. Just thinking about kissing this little twit made his blood run like crazy. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him tight, to crush him under his own body and fuck senseless….

Remy sat up.

"Lay down!"

"Remy's not your dog, Logan… I'm not your bitch. You can't order me like that. If you kiss me I'll go to sleep."

"Remy!"

That was the very first time Logan ever called him by his name. It shocked the Cajun so much that he actually listened and lay down. Logan rubbed his forehead. This was so frustrating!

"Finally!" His gentler tone brought back Remy's playful side.

"Remy's a good boy. Remy deserved a price…" His eyes were shining with mischief and a promise of sin. It strained every muscle of Logan's body to resist his alluring charm. It was killing him. He took a blanket that lay rumpled on the armchair and covered the new bane of his existence. He was met by a pair of truly beautiful half lidded eyes and a small smile of cherry lips. How simple would it be to lean in and touch them with his own… He stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Logan…"

He stopped and turned toward the voice that called his name.

"What?"

But Remy was already asleep under the warm blanket, on his comfy couch… looking so temptingly sweet and innocent… RIGHT! This boy was like a headache! He was like a disease! He wasn't innocent at all!

Going to his bedroom Logan slams the door hoping it would wake the Cajun up.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Refrigerator-Burn and one guest person - thank you very much for reading, reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 8**

In the morning Logan still wanted to kick Remy's ass for the boner he gave him the night before but when he saw his sleeping face, long eyelashes and morning sun playing in his hair he just couldn't find it in him to be angry. He wanted to touch this hair and feel them sliding between his fingers. He quickly shook Remy's shoulder to avoid another embarrassing 'problem' in his pants.

"Non…please just five more minutes…"

He laughed softly and considered letting the boy catch some more sleep. He would have a terrible hangover anyway. But then he remembered how Remy tried to be on time the last time he stayed over and decided to be unrelenting.

"Sorry, kid. You need to get up."

Remy only whimpered at that.

"Get up. Unless you want to be late again."

Remy forced his eyes open and moaned when the sun blinded him intensifying his already unbearable headache.

"Oh mon Dieu…"

"Good morning."

This time Remy looked up and when his eyes met Logan's concerned face they didn't have a problem with staying open anymore.

"Logan… it's you…"

"Of course it's me, kid. Who else?"

Remy looked really lost and kind of funny with his tousled hair and pained expression.

"Get up. I'll take you to Charlie."

Then the realization finally hit Remy like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no! I overslept again!"

He sat up and almost threw up. Only Logan's strong hands and soft words stopped him.

"Easy, kid. Take it easy. I'll give you a lift and we will make it on time. Don't worry."

What was about that damn Cajun that made Logan want to hug him or to rub his head, to make his pain go away…? He really wanted the kid to feel better.

"Here… take these."

He already had everything prepared: painkillers, some water and Alka-seltzer. Ten minutes later they were leaving Logan's house together dragging scandalized looks of neighbors and passer-bys'. Despite the killer headache and nausea Remy couldn't help but appreciate the view of Logan dressed in a suite. He looked so hot locking the door of his house. A dreamy smile spread over Remy's face but disappeared when he saw his bike crashed on the lawn and a mailbox that looked like someone put a grenade inside.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll take care of this later. Come on."

Remy couldn't believe that Logan was so nice to him. He knew that Logan was generally a nice guy but never to him! Has something change his attitude or was it just because Remy was miserable at the moment and Logan didn't want to kick the man while he's down… Or maybe Remy did something yesterday… something… like…

Yesterday was a blur but he had a bad feeling about it. Maybe he said something stupid to Logan last night? Something stupid, like saying that he loved him or something….? No. He wouldn't… Where did THAT thought even come from? He would never say something so absurd… Logan was an uncaring bastard not deserving any feelings! But he vaguely remembered Logan's softer voice… and that he called him by his name. Was it just a dream?

Remy studied Logan's face. It was always scowled and harsh but… but… It was also very nice. He was sometimes scary but he was a great guy. Everybody loved him. They couldn't get one block down without some greetings and waving… It was so easy to like Logan… too easy. It was actually hard not to! Even though the man constantly treated Remy worse than an old gum stuck to his shoe Remy still couldn't stop liking him. He kind of liked to be teased by Logan. Was it normal? Or maybe he was obsessed with Logan or something? He heard about freaks like that… Was he becoming one of them? Was he losing his mind?

"Do you think Charlie will be angry?"

Logan's voice brought him back to earth.

"Charlie? Yea… probably. I don't think I'll be of much use for him today…"

"But at least won't have to suffer on my old couch but in your own bed instead."

"I like your couch."

Logan smirked suggestively at that, making Remy blush.

"Yea, I noticed."

"Thanks for not leaving me there asleep. I don't want to make Charlie angry… He did so much for me and I'm nothing but trouble…"

Logan tensed visibly. "Listen kid… Unless Charlie asks you specifically about it could you not tell him that you've been sleeping at my place again?"

Remy shot him a curious look. "Why?"

"Just... don't alright? He would… rather if you didn't spend nights with me…"

"What are you talking about? Why do you think like that?" Remy laughs.

"Because he told me so. So, if you don't REALLY HAVE TO tell him then don't."

"This is ridiculous. What difference does it make where I sleep. I'm grown up. It's none of his business."

"Just don't tell him. And don't tell him that I told you what he said!"

"But it's stupid!"

"Remy! Don't tell him!"

There it was - his name. Again.

"But I don't want him to mess with us!"

"US?" Logan looked amazing when he was angry.

"No... I mean… that's not what I meant. It's just… none of his business!"

"Just fucking say you won't tell him if you don't have to! PLEASE?!" Now THAT was yelling. Remy wasn't afraid but spending so much time with Logan he knew that it's time to give up.

"Alright…"

"Thanks, now get lost."

Remy smiled cheerfully knowing that they're still friends. No matter what he did that night, no matter how pissed Logan had been just a moment earlier, Remy knew that they're cool.

With this cheerful smile he got off the car and went to the garage. Little did he know Charlie had been watching him through the window.

"Remy, my boy! Right about time! Where's your bike?"

"Charlie… Hi… I… kind of crushed it…"

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine. "

"And what about the bike? Is it repairable?"

"Yea, I left it there… I'll fix it later.. "

"Did someone brought you here?" Was it just Remy's imagination after what Logan said or was Charlie's tone a bit aggressive?

"Yes, is the interrogation over? I would like to get myself some coffee…"

Charlie only hoped his suspicions were all wrong. He liked Logan and didn't really mind who warmed his bed but… this was his wife's cousin. It wasn't that he didn't trust Logan, but… He had such a strong influence on others, especially young guys. There was no sodomy in their town before but now more than once he heard some boys say weird things about Jimmy, especially the youngest Allerdyce. Little Johny admired Logan just as other boys in town but what he sometimes blabbered about Howlett when he was drunk went a bit overboard…

He didn't want Remy to be like that…

...

After coming back from work Logan picked up Remy's bike and what was left of his mailbox. He was in the middle of fixing some dinner when Marie decided to drop by.

"Hi dad! Is Remy here?"

"No, why would he be here?"

Though, on the second thought, that damn brat practically lived there recently…

"I saw his bike. Are you going to go and get him here?"

Logan looked at his daughter like she grew a second head.

"No. Why the hell would I go to get him?"

"Well… so he could take his bike back."

"I don't care if he takes the bike or not. I won't go to get him because Charlie is already suspicious. I think he thinks I'm trying to make a move on Remy."

Marie smiled. "Well... are you?"

"That's not even funny, kid!"

"Why is his bike here anyway?"

"He crashed it on my mailbox last night so I took him to Charlie this morning on my way to work and the bike stayed here."

"He… He spent the night here? AGAIN?"

"He was wasted."

"And he was driving?"

"Obviously, from the way he parked…"

"But…. Why did he come here?"

Logan felt uneasy. He wasn't going to lie but he knew how idiotic the truth will sound.

"He came here to give me back the lighter which he had stolen from me..."

Marie's eyes grew wide but then she just laughed and helped her father with dinner.

After finishing the work in Charlie's garage Remy called Lance and asked for a lift. When he was going to Lance's car Charlie stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll try to fix my bike. I don't think I'll come back tonight."

"Where are you going to spend the night?!"

Remy laughed. "I'll be fine! See you tomorrow."

He quickly got in to the car to avoid the further interrogation not knowing that he was getting from the frying pan into the fire.

"Remy…. Why are you spending so much time with Logan?"

"My bike is there, Lance!"

"I know but… Not just today… but all the time."

"Does it bother you?"

Lance wasn't sure how to reply. Did it bother him? Not really but… It seemed weird. He didn't know how to approach the subject but he also wanted to know what the fuck is going on.

"It doesn't bother me, Rems. Chill.. "

"Then who does it bother?" Remy's voice wasn't as pleasant as it normally was. He was on edge. Lance didn't want a fight.

"No one… but people talk…"

"I don't care what people say!" Now Remy was visibly pissed and Lance wasn't sure if it was a good idea to talk about it. It seemed to be a sensitive subject.

"Do you need a hand with the bike?"

That relaxed Remy a bit.

"I don't know. I don't know how bad it is. I haven't seen it yet…."

They stop in front of Logan's house and Remy practically ran to the door with a spring in his step.

"Remy! Wait! It's late. Are you sure we can just..."

"Sure, Lance, just, come on!"

Normally Remy would simply barge in but since he was with Lance he knocked impatiently on the door and waited. It was strange but he was stupidly happy that he would have a chance to show Lance how close was his friendship with Logan. Maybe Lance knew him longer but Remy sure knew the older man better!

When Logan heard knocking he had a bad feeling that he already knew who would that be. Strangely the thought didn't bother him as much as it should have. Marie of course was ecstatic when she opened the door. Remy's face fell, but he greeted her halfheartedly and entered the house looking curiously around. He went straight to the couch in the living room, but Lance stayed in the hall by the door and didn't know what to do. Stupid Remy acted like he was at home and this whole situation was just… weird!

"Hey, where's my shirt? …Ach! There it is!" Remy dig out his shirt from the corner of the couch and put it on. When he got back to the hall he saw Logan talking to Lance. They were talking about his bike.

"Hey, mon ami, I came to fix my bike."

Logan didn't even spare him a glance.

"Fine, we'll help you."

He did it on purpose. He ignored Remy but not just to piss the Cajun. He did it because Lance and Marie were there. He knew what people talked about, he knew what Marie's grandma thought. He wanted to bottle up these rumors before it spread and caused troubles for him or the kid. They went out and worked together long after the sunset drinking beer and talking companionably. It was fun.

Remy was quiet. He didn't like it. Someone else was stealing Logan's attention. It may be unreasonable and childish but he couldn't help it. He was quiet and moody and almost wanted to go home. BUT when Lance finally called it a day, he brightened up.

"Remy, come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Um… Thanks Lance, but I think I'll stay a bit longer"

"What are you talking about, Remy? Just leave it already."

Logan couldn't believe it. This kid still managed to surprise him… He wasn't saying THAT, right? He wasn't going to stay at Logan's place again. He wouldn't. And he wouldn't say it with Lance and Marie around, right? Right?

"Ok, boys, I think I have enough too. Go home and get some sleep and I'll take Marie home."

That was the subtlest way of telling Remy to piss off. Unfortunately this ruthless young man wasn't very skilled at subtleties.

"Ok, Logan, can I crash at your couch then?"

The kid was officially crazy. He was digging his own grave,

"No, you can't. Lance will take you home!"

"Come on, homme? Just for tonight."

"No!"

"Fine, then let me just stay a bit longer… to work on the bike."

"Dad, I can go with Lance. My home is the same way anyway."

Lance really didn't want to leave Remy at Logan's but now kind of didn't have choive.

"Sure… no problem."

When Marie took off with Alvers Remy hid a triumphant smile.

"You know, homme, if you help me with this one part then maybe I'll be able to finish it today… You want me off your back as soon as possible, right?"

Logan couldn't honestly say that so he didn't answer and just helped Remy with the problematic part. The atmosphere was much better than earlier and they had the work done half an hour later.

"Still, you can't finish it yet."

"I know. I'll buy the remaining shit tomorrow… It's nice of you to help me."

"That's fine, kid. It's nice to stay outside in the summer night."

They sat together on the sidewalk, side by side, satisfied with the work they managed to accomplish. It was nice again. Their thighs were brushing each other slightly sending pleasant shivers through Remy's body. He liked to be this close to Logan and desperately tried not think about what it means. Logan's lighter failed when he tried to lit his cigar so Remy leaned closer, touching the end of Logan's cigar with the glowing tip of his cigarette. They shared a look with their faces mere inches apart. Logan's smell was slightly different than normally but Remy wasn't sure if it was a different cologne or the shampoo or maybe just the overwhelming smell of the warm summer air, flowers, trees, grass and the nearby lake…

Logan was first to turn away with a slightly embarrassed expression. This kid's eyes were so captivating… It was time to send him home.

"Of course you just couldn't lend me a lighter?"

"Maybe I could, but I'd rather to do it like that…"

"If you're done, I want to go to sleep."

"Why don't you finish your cigar at least, chère?"

Why? Because he was too stressed. He really wanted to go home and stay away from the temptation that was Remy LeBeau. The kid was sober now and he surely wouldn't try anything funny but still Logan would rather not have him around. He didn't really trust himself. A brush of knees here, few touches there and who knows what would come next. Remy was still young and confused. It surely wouldn't be too hard to seduce him. He did give Logan a BJ after all, even if he did it only because he was drunk.

Logan was about his age when he had met Scott and got interested in another man for the first time…

"Can Remy stay at your place tonight?"

Remy's cheek rested on Logan's shoulder.

No, the kid should just go home. He definitely should not spend this or any other night in the same house as Logan…

"Why do you want to sleep here?"

Remy only shrugged. He wasn't sure why himself. He just liked to spend time with Logan. Everything was at place when they were together. And even when Remy got drunk and molested the other man, it still didn't change. They brushed it off and were cool. Logan was like that – nothing was a problem for him. He was just moving on ignoring everything that he could and not worrying about unnecessary things. Around Logan Remy felt comfortable. He didn't have to pretend or hide anything…and he liked that.

"I like staying at your place…"

Remy's honesty was disarming and Logan didn't know how to fight it anymore. Besides Remy's knee was still brushing his and his cheek was on Logan's arm…. And it was nice to wake up in a not empty house… and do breakfast for two… It wasn't just about missing Scott anymore. It was just… nice to have Remy around.

Remy's face was getting more and more comfortable on his shoulder and he could hear the younger man's breathing. He was inhaling deeply through his nose… He shouldn't let him do it…

"Are you hungry, kid?"

"Mmmm…. Very!" Logan could feel his mouth moving over his shoulder when Remy mumbled his answer. He gently pushed the kid away and stood up. Just then he realized that they were still in front of his house and hoped that the neighbors didn't see that.

"Fine… Let's get inside."

Logan cooked something quickly and by the time they ate talking about cars and bikes it had gotten really late. Remy knew he was running out of time and panicked. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. Not if he didn't even try… He stayed here to be alone with Logan but somehow he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted something more, so…. he purposefully bumped into his host in the doorway.

"Sorry…"

Logan had to remind himself briefly that the kid was sober now and WASN'T provoking him. He simply didn't look where he was going. It was easy to misinterpret the boy's chaotic moves so… Logan walked passed him and after leaving some blanket on the couch he simply said 'Good night' and disappeared in his bedroom. Once there he took off his shoes, socks and shirt. Then he sat down on the bed and was removing his watch from his wrist when he heard knocking.

"Just come in…"

Cajun entered the room shyly, still fully clothed and not ready for the view that met his eyes. For the really long moment he could only stare. How would it feel to touch Logan right now…. He touched his stomach before but to be able to touch him now, when he was shirtless… to trace those muscles with his fingers, to press his face to his torso and maybe even lick his dark nipples…

"What is it, Cjaun?"

Awaken from his dreamlike sate Remy moved to stand in front of Logan, shifting his weight and exposing one hip a bit more to look sexy.

"Nothing, chère."

And then Remy's fingers were playing with Logan's hair. Black locks slipped smoothly between the tanned fingers stubbornly going back to their former position. Logan released a heavy sigh and let his eyes slid close.

"I like your hair…"

The words broke the spell and Logan stopped the wandering hands.

"Do you often say things like that to other guys, Cajun?"

"Non… not often…. Never actually."

One hand slid down the strong neck.

"Then why are you telling this to me?"

The other hand brushed Logan's cheek.

"Because… I really DO like your hair."

And then Remy was straddling his laps and his arms were around his neck. He was lighter than Scott even though he was a bit taller. He sure as hell had longer legs…He had perfect legs… Would he spread them for Logan willingly? He was sober and he was doing THAT, but to actually let the other man fuck you was something else. The kid's lips moved slowly along his jaw line…. He was probably just curious and wanted to experiment a bit. It wasn't worth the trouble it would cause.

"Remy…"

The younger man recognized the warning but….

"What? I'm not doing anything." He managed to press his lips softly to the corner of Logan's when strong hands got a hold of his bony hips and pushed him off.

"Just go to sleep, Cajun."

Remy stood there desperately looking for some reason to stay, some argument to convince that stubborn mule to just give him a chance. He would make him feel good. He would make Logan moan and pant and… he would drive him over the edge, like that time on the couch. He knew he could! They both knew it! It was pointless to deny it now. They may have been a bit tipsy back then but they both enjoyed it nevertheless. All it took to feel it again was for Logan to relax and let Remy do what he wanted.

"Just relax, chère…"

"Don't tease me, Cajun! Go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"  
The hands were back in his hair weakening his resolve.

"Yes, Remy. I am sure. Just leave."

And his name again... It meant Logan was serious. He retreated and slowly moved back to the door, stopping just to ask:

"Are you angry?"

Logan laughed not really amused. This kid was incredible. First he was doing all those unimaginable things to get some reaction out of him and then was always worried if Logan was angry.

"No, I'm not. Good night, kid."

"Bonne nuit, chère."

The door closed leaving Logan aroused, strained and unsatisfied for the night.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 censored

******Refrigerator-Burn as always thank you! **

******TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS : This chapter is long and...I really think you should check on the UN-censored version...**

**CHAPTER 9**

Remy got up, took a shower and went to fetch a newspaper. He greeted all the staring neighbors and started to prepare a coffee machine. Logan also showered and joined him in the kitchen soon after. He was making a breakfast while Remy teased and put on charm to gain his attention. It worked. He enjoyed Remy's seducing gestures and found himself falling for his tricks quite easily and willingly. It was like being with Scott again… but different. Scott wasn't a tease while Remy… Oh gods…

Logan was giving the younger man some things to taste, laughed at his faces and even slapped his ass a few times. Remy enjoyed that more than he should and provoked Logan more and more, swinging his ass, smiling, licking spoons and fluttering his eyelashes. He craved for Logan's attention with every fiber of his body so much that it was almost painful.

It was perfect until they had to leave and that part was painful even more. Remy was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it at all but Logan was heading to work… He had no choice…. Logan drove Remy back home. It was Friday so the kid still had some work to do and knew that he just HAS TO go home… This time they were more cautious and Remy got of Logan's car before the last turn but Charlie was even more suspicious.

"Where did you spend the night, Remy?"

"At my friend's…"

"Which one?"  
"What difference does it make?"

It was really hard for Charlie to utter these words.

"Because I hear some weird things from people around and I'm worried about you!"

"What are you talking about?"

The blush on Remy's cheeks wasn't by any means a good sign. The kid knew perfectly well what Charlie was getting at.

"I've heard that recently you spend every night in one and the same place."

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"Don't get angry, boy. Just answer the question."

"I'm grown up, Charlie. I can sleep wherever I like!"

"Don't piss me off, you goddamn brat!"

"Fuck you, Charlie!"

"Is fucking all you can think about? Don't you have any shame?! He's my friend, for Christ sake!"

"What are talking about, Charlie?"

"You really think I don't know why you go there every day? The whole town is talking about you, that you moved in with Howlett. You're lying to me that you were at the party or that you slept at your friend's place, but everybody sees your bike at Jimmy's all the time and you walking around naked! Why are you lying t o me, Remy?"

"It's… It's not like that…"

"Then how is it? FUCK! Remy, tell me how is it because I would really like to know!"

"It's not what you think. Do you really believe that I hooked up with a guy?"  
"What else am I supposed to think, Remy?"

He wanted to hear that it was all just one big misunderstanding, that Remy would never…

"He's just a friend." That's exactly what Charlie wanted to hear. It was alright. Men in his family were no perverts! Technically Remy was his wife's family but…

Now he just needed to teach Remy to behave!

"Then why do you have to sleep there?"  
Remy's instant blush crushed brutally Charlie's hopes. Was he lying after all?

"I just… like it there. Come on, Charlie, he's JUST a friend!"

"Remy…." Charlie rubbed his forehead. He was tired and frustrated. "If he's just a friend then please, find yourself another friend and stop seeing him so often."

"No!" Remy's answer was instant. There was no way in hell he would resign from friendship with Logan. He loved Charlie and owned him a lot but not that! He wouldn't do that. It wasn't something he simply wanted. It something he seriously needed!

"No way, Charlie!"

"Damn it, Remy, tell me there's nothing between you and Jimmy!"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"FUCK, Remy! Just tell me he doesn't fuck you!" Charlie was a clam man. He never yelled at anyone while sober without some really good reason but this was just too much. He was livid.

"You're disgusting, Charlie!" Remy wanted to run away. This conversation was shocking, painful and stressing. He didn't expect that from Charlie…. He wasn't ready to think about answers to his questions yet. Even he himself didn't know what he wanted, but he felt so SO good around Logan… He didn't want to lose it. And he didn't want to lie to Charlie, but … oral sex was still sex…

"Say it!"

"He doesn't, ok?!" That was true but Remy somehow felt like a liar. He felt like he'd just lied to Charlie, like he betrayed Logan and also like he had spit at his own face. He felt horrible.

"Good." Well, at least Charlie seemed satisfied. "Stay away from that man!"

He tired to answer but no words left his throat. He worked until he couldn't take it any longer and called some friends to give him a lift.

When they arrived Logan had been standing on his driveway with a hose, washing his car, and splashing the water all around. He was still wearing his dress pants and a white shirt from work but it was almost completely drenched exposing the man's nipples and perfectly defined abs. Remy hoped he wasn't drooling… For a moment there he had forgotten about his friends still being there and walked straight to the man that plagued his thoughts since their first meeting.

"Hi, chère…"

It was like walking in a dream. He was getting closer and closer with every step and before he knew it his hand was reaching forward, sinking in Logan's wet hair.

Once again Logan was completely stunned. It was so nice being called that and to be touched so tenderly so… almost lovingly. He knew he should say something along the lines of: "What the fuck are you doing, asshole?" but instead he just pushed the hand away and mumbled: "Stop that…"

Then he turned around to hide his embarrassed expression. Remy felt bad too. He acted on impulse. When they were alone Logan let him do almost anything he wanted so he was used to that and simply didn't think if it was proper or not. With a nervous smile he turned to his other friends to see if they noticed that awkward moment.

They did. One of them was shocked while the other one was wearing a smirk that was saying: I told you so!

Remy went to his bike and mounted the missing parts while Logan talked to the other guys. With a few jokes and some funny stories he somehow managed to distract them from the 'situation' and soon enough it was just another normal afternoon… but Logan ignored him again and Remy couldn't help but be jealous.

When he had finished his friends tried to drag him to the party.

"I don't really feel like going out today, guys, but you go."

"Come on Remy, you have to go! You never miss parties like that. Logan, you too! Come with us! It will be fun. And beer's for free!"

"Sorry, kids, I'll pass. See ya…"

"Come on, you used to go with Scott…"

"No means NO. Good night!"

He managed to take three steps when Remy's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Logan! Can I come in?"

He turned around glaring at Cajun for the sheer stupidity of his actions.

"What for?"

"I need to talk to you…"

That earned them some catcalls. Fuck, he should have known…. He could just go somewhere and come back later, but no, he was stupid enough to say that… Sometimes Remy hated himself for his recklessness.

"Very funny, guys! What do you want to talk to me about, Cajun?"  
"About… Charlie."

"Oh.." Logan didn't like that answer. He thought Remy was just trying to lie his way into his house again but now it sounded suspiciously like a real reason. Seeing Logan's face other guys also knew it was not the best idea to tease either of the two men. They just said their goodbyes and left.

"You are digging your own grave Cajun, you know that?"

"I didn't mean to touch your hair earlier… I just…"

Logan snorted and went inside, Remy following close behind.

"What is it about Charlie?"

Remy pushed his hands to the pockets of his jeans and took a deep breath.

"He said he doesn't want me to sleep here. He heard some stupid rumors…"

"I told you so!"

Logan was really tired with all this…

"Don't be mad, Logan…"

"Why didn't you go with those guys just now? They will only add insult to injury."

"I don't care…"

"Charlie will try to rip my balls off! He will think you stayed here again."

"Why? Can't I?"

Logan tried hard to understand Remy's motives, his reasoning behind all those stupid things he did all the time but it was hard.

"Why? Are you doing all this just to piss off Charlie or maybe to provoke him to kill me?"

"Why would he? I am the one who came to you, not the other way around!"

"So what?"

Logan was tired and resigned. Trying to follow the Cajun's logic was exhausting. He turned toward the fridge and took out a beer. He opened it and took a long swing almost emptying the bottle. That's when the pair of slim arms snaked around his body and Remy was cuddling to his back, his nose nuzzling his neck hungry for his favorite smell.

"What the hell do you want from me, Cajun?" Asked Logan with a sigh.

"I don't know…" The answer was almost like a moan. Remy really didn't know what it was exactly what he wanted but he knew that he wanted it really badly. He squeezed Logan tighter and slid one hand under Logan's shirt. His skin was hot and Remy couldn't get enough. He whimpered softly and shivered.

Logan's eyes slid shut as he let himself relax in the other man's arms.

"Oh chère… Those idiots pissed me off…"

"How?"

"Because they stayed here…"

"You were the one who brought them here, kid."

Remy's other hand loosened up Logan's tie and undid the first and then the second top button of his rumpled shirt. He hesitated with the third but just briefly. Somewhere in the back of Logan's head the alarm went off. The kid was going to undress him and that would be bad. He should stop him!

Remy's hand disappeared in Logan's neckline and joined the other one in caressing Logan's body. It teased his nipple …

"All I wanted from them was to give me a lift… not steal your attention. Do you always wash your car wearing shirt and a tie?"

"Some idiot splashed mud on my windshield. I had to sluice down the dirt before it hardened."

Remy's nose moved from Logan's neck and sank in his hair. Cajun hummed in contentment.

"I love the way you smell…"

Logan's blood was running faster and faster dangerously heading to the south. He was equally relieved and disappointed when the phone rang. He removed the wandering hands from his body and moved to answer the call. For a moment Remy only watched him.

Logan looked great standing by the phone, leaning his back on the wall. His shirt and tie were a mess thanks to Remy's earlier treatment, his face was slightly flushed… What was extremely tempting was that both his hands were busy – one holding an ear-piece, the other one a beer. He wouldn't fight Remy like that, especially while talking on the phone with someone from work… And it was someone from Logan's work. Remy could tell just from what Logan was talking about.

Remy boldly moved forward and with one slender finger subtly teased Logan's fly. In response Logan held the phone with his shoulder and slapped Remy's hand. It didn't hurt bad but still it did hurt a bit. Remy wasn't going to give up though. He smirked deviously and knelt down. Logan's eyes widened wondering if it was just a bluff or a revenge for slapping? He tried to push the kid away but to no avail. When he felt the hot mouth enveloping his throbbing manhood it was already too late. He was helpless from this point. Swallowing all embarrassing noises he finished the conversation as fast as he could and hung up.

He threw his head back resting it on the wall and spread his legs to let Remy closer. The other man happily obliged. He was already undoing his own pants to jerk off. One of Logan's hands grabbed his hair, while the other one still tried to keep the hold on the beer bottle. Remy sucked hard not wasting any time on gentle teasing. It was hard, it was quick, it was intense. It was something Logan wouldn't mind getting every day after work….

After that some of the tension was gone. Logan knew he should be mad but after such an intense orgasm he just didn't have it in him. He was wondering if Remy already knew that… He had a feeling that the answer was yes. The kid surely noticed that it is a very efficient way to distract Logan from being angry…

When Remy came back from the bathroom, where he cleaned himself up, Logan already had two beers waiting for them on the nasty furniture in front of the TV. Remy took one and sat down close to the older man.

"Kid… Why didn't you go to that damn party with your friends?"

Remy looked up at Logan cutely with his big dark eyes.

"Why didn't you? And who is that Scott person? That wasn't the first time I've heard that name…"

Logan thought he misheard at first.

"What? You really don't know?"

"Non… Should I?"

Logan left the room and came back with a framed picture in his hand.

"This is Scott."

Remy frowned. He recognized that face…

"I saw him on picture in your car. Who is he?"

"He's my ex."

"WHAT?!"

Remy almost jumped out of his skin.

"My ex."

"Ex? Ex what? …X-men…?"

"Yes, Cajun my ex MAN!" Was the kid retarded or just in shock?

Remy's jaw dropped. "As in ex- boyfriend? What the fuck?"

How could Logan have a boyfriend? He was straight! He had a daughter! He was…. He… He was LOGAN! …Logan was gay? And openly? … Wait a minute! Was that the reason why everybody talked THAT about Remy and him…?

"We lived here together for three years! I don't believe nobody told you…"

"You mean you're gay?"

Logan run a hand through his jet black hair. "You know, Cajun, I was with many women in my life and only with ONE guy! But you can call it whatever you like… I don't care. "

"Why no one told me…?"

"I thought you know…Everybody knows!"

"Oh FUCK!..."

Logan would be amused by the whole situation if not for the fact that he realized something.

He was disappointed.

He didn't have any hopes concerning Remy but still…. What happened now was disappointing. Remy wasn't hanging around him 'even though he knew'. He was hanging around only because he didn't know, period. And now he would run away and maybe even hate Logan for lying to him or something… He had no idea how badly his reputation was being spoiled. He thought that it was just 'talking', just stupid rumors, while it was true. Logan was gay! Remy probably thought he would experiment on Logan discreetly but now the whole town already suspected much more than there actually was... He wouldn't even blame Remy if the kid was angry. It wasn't Logan's fault but still… the kid was a victim of this ridiculous situation.

"You know, Cajun, now I understand why you were so cool about staying at my place…"

"Fuck…"

The kid looked crushed. Logan was becoming angry again. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted Remy out of his house. He shouldn't have let him in in the first place – not today not EVER!

"Easy, kid. Just take your bike and go to the party. These people love rumors but when they realize that it wasn't true they will soon forget. Believe me. Just like about me… they talked and now… They didn't even tell you."

For the first time since the great news Remy looked up at Logan who was finishing his beer. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down on his throat with every swallow. Remy blushed. Logan's neck smelled great. It was always enough to arouse Remy to the point of no return. Then he looked down at the picture of a handsome young man. He was wearing glasses and looked like a teacher. And he was able to keep Logan for himself for years. He was able to keep this arousing smell, impressive body and amazing man all to himself. And he wasn't even THAT good looking. Logan surely deserved more.

"Where is he now?"

Logan looked at Remy genuinely surprised. He didn't expect questions. He was sure the kid would flee without looking back.

"Scott? He's in Europe. He got a job offer and rejected it at first, but I forced him to take it. It was his dream and I was the only reason why he wanted to stay…so… We tried to stay together but the distance was a torment for both of us so he dumped me. I guess he thought that it was what I wanted but… Anyway he has a girlfriend there and I'm sure they are about to get married soon."

"Do you miss him?"

Another surprising question. Was that kid EVER going to leave?

"Very much."

"Did you love him?"

Remy didn't look at Logan while asking those questions. He wanted to know but he hated the answers.

"I still do." Yea, he definitely hated the answers.

"Was it him calling back then, when I answered the phone?"

"Yes, it was Scott."

Remy frowned, not hiding his annoyance anymore.

"Why is he still calling you?"

Logan wasn't in a mood for that conversation but then again, he felt he owed Remy some answers.

"Well… I may not sleep with him anymore, but he's still my best friend."

"Aren't you mad at him?!" Remy didn't understand. Even HE was angry with that four-eyed asshole for hurting Logan! How could Logan be so calm…?

"Why would I be mad. I told him to go."

"But… HE dumped you!"

"If he wouldn't end it then I would. It was hopeless with that distance…"

"You should be angry that he left!"

"I told you, I practically forced him to go. He didn't even tell me about the offer. I've found out by accident. I knew he used to dream about it…"

"Wow…" Logan really was amazing…

"Look, kid, get the hell out of here before your reputation will be beyond repair!"

Logan stood up and stretched.

"Sorry for all this, Cajun, but I really thought you knew my reputation in this town."

"You have a reputation of a lady-killer and womanizer."

"Yea… I have that one too..." Logan chuckled. Remy took it better than he expected. Almost too good to be true… "Turn off the lights in the kitchen on your way out, kid."

With that Logan left leaving Remy to get himself together again. He fell onto his bed, still in his clothes and listened to Remy's footsteps as they echoed on their way to the kitchen. He closed his eyes waiting for the sound of the front door closing.

It never came.

Instead he heard a soft noise of the door to his bedroom. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What is it?"

Remy walked to the bed and without saying a word climbed onto it and straddled the lying man. That was not what Logan was expecting. Remy was sitting on his stomach and was taking off his shirt… What should he do? The kid was supposed to go home! Logan should have known that the kid would NEVER leave…. He wanted to point it out but Remy's lips were on his, and his hands were tangled in Logan's hair.

For some time now Remy wondered how Logan's mouth would taste like… Even though he had already sucked the man off thinking about kissing him seemed… gay. As weird as it sounds he felt the most embarrassed about kissing… Now the whole town thought they were fucking and it would be stupid to pay the price for something he didn't get, right? Remy let Logan's tongue play with his own and moaned. Maybe he shouldn't have try that. Now he would never get enough. Shit, it felt so good.

Logan pushed his face a bit, just to look into the black-red eyes and try to read them.

"You just never listen, do you, Cajun?"

"That's a part of my charm, chère."

"You're fast… I've met you a week ago and you practically live here from the day one. Now you're already fed up with a couch and want to take the bed?"

"I'd rather if we share! I don't need your empty bed."

Logan laughed and rolled over so that he was lying between Remy's parted legs.

"Have you ever slept with a guy before?"

"Oui, with you on your couch."

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Non… but I'm sure you'll show me…"

Remy wasn't smiling. He was nervous, that much was obvious, but still he looked determined to not back out so… Logan would have to do it for him…. He couldn't just fuck some confused kid, a kid who would be interested in him for a year or two and then left for a younger guy or for a woman…

"I'm not so sure about that, kid…"

"I am NOT a KID, Logan! I know what a guy like you can use a guy like me, ok? I want that."

He grabbed Logan's face and brought it closer for another heated kiss. He really did want that… all of that and more. Logan was driving him crazy. His weight on Remy's body was a reminder that it was not just another dream. It was real. He was in Logan's bed and the man was kissing his way down his neck to his nipples. He moaned again and whispered Logan's name.

**SCENE CUT OUT**

**Full version - Adult Fan Fiction . net in Marvel Verse **

**SCENE CUT OUT**

When his vision cleared up a little bit and he was able to breathe almost regularly again, when his body throbbed with only aftermaths of an overwhelming pleasure, when the shivers died down a little bit and talented fingers abandoned his body, when he lay there so thoroughly satisfied and relaxed he wondered, why for fuck's sake he had never tried that before….?

He didn't even noticed Logan leaving and coming back with some towel and a bottle of water. He handed the bottle to Remy and the younger man drank hungrily ignoring Logan's hands cleaning the sperm from his stomach.

Logan lay down beside him, mildly amused by Remy's high. He lit a cigar and felt the lithe and still trembling body forcing its way onto his lap. He smiled. Someone was a cuddler! He held Remy closer and covered him a bit with a blanket, as much to keep him warm as to stop himself from wanting to just fuck the kid senseless… The kid who was completely naked in his laps, cuddling and nuzzling his neck... repeating softly Logan's name…

"Take you clothes off chère…"

The answer was immediate: "No!"

"What do you mean, no?"

"NO means NO. Don't tease me, kid. Rest a bit, drink some more and get lost before someone sees you."

"No. I'm NOT going anywhere."

Remy wanted to somehow manifest his anger but he was naked and exhausted… He sat up and looked at Logan pouting cutely.

"I know you're stubborn and persistent like a locust but there is no place for a discussion in this matter. You need to leave."

Remy's head moved slowly in a declining gesture. It was cute and Logan just couldn't be angry even if he wanted to. He needed to convince him somehow…

"You said yourself that Charlie…"

"I don't care what Charile says, Logan. I want you to make love to me."

Logan laughed amused by Remy's affectionate choice of words and his clingy behavior but still kissed his head and patted his hair.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know enough. I know that if just stupid fingering felt like that then…."

"NO! You know nothing!"

"I know it may hurt.."

"Good. And try to keep it in mind! Now just go and stop pissing me off."

"Sorry, love… Remy's not going anywhere."

He was in a perfect position to attack. First he surprised Logan with a passionate, wet kiss and then subtly added some molesting. Logan who was hard for the longest time couldn't help but appreciate every touch. Earlier he ignored his own arousal in favor of concentrating fully on satisfying Remy but now he really wanted - needed some stimulation too…

"You're killing me Cajun…"

"Please, Logan… I'll be fine…"

"But I told Charlie I wouldn't touch you…"

"You already did, chère … deeply."

Remy may not have had Logan's experience but he was a man and he knew exactly where to touch to get what he wanted. Logan moaned and didn't protest when Remy worked on getting an access to his pants. Logan really liked the way Remy touched him. It was always so accurate, never shy or unsure. When Remy touched Logan, he could really feel it.

Was he comparing him to Scott? That wouldn't be the first. He compared everyone to Scott but this would be the very first time where comparison was not on Scott's favor. Scott was always too careful, trying too hard… Remy was just doing and that was okay. That was enough. When he was with Scott he felt that Scott was never actually relaxed, he was never fully comfortable around Logan. He just tried too fucking hard. It was because he felt uncertain if he could satisfy his lover and Logan didn't mind but…. It was there always reminding Logan to be careful too….

That was different. That was… easier, more… natural. It was hard to describe but it was a relief. Like letting go of some burden, a burden that wasn't heavy or big but still annoying…

It was so tempting to just give up and let it happen. They both wanted it. Remy was grown up and sober. Why was Logan pushing him away so desperately? Was it really just some unclear and unspoken promise he made to Charlie or was it just his own fear? Maybe he was just afraid to let another man so close? Was he really such a coward?

"Wait…"

He grabbed Remy's shoulders and tried to push his face away from his crotch.

"Non! I'm not letting you go!"

Once again Logan laughed at his serious tone and determined expression.

"Just for a second. Lay on your stomach…"

Remy's face changed. It was a disbelieve mixed with anxiety and hope. Logan took the abandoned lube and lay beside Remy kissing his back and shoulders, massaging his buttocks.

"I won't ask if you are sure 'couse you would probably strangle me this time, but I need to ask you to relax."

"Okay…" His voice was trembling and soft but Logan ignored it and stared to touch him more intimately.

**SCENE CUT OUT**

**Full version - Adult Fan Fiction . net in Marvel Verse **

**SCENE CUT OUT**

Remy came twice during that time and it was an amazing ego boost for the older man. After that they lay together in bed basking in the feeling of afterglow still covered with cum and sweat. The first more coherent thought in Logan's mind was: "I cheated on Scott…" But then Remy climbed on top of him again and that though flew away from his head. Scott was fucking some girl right now and that was it.

"You lied to me, chère. It didn't hurt that much. I knew it! I had a feeling that it would be like that…"

He showered Logan's face and neck with kisses.

"What's wrong, chère? Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No…" Logan kissed Remy reassuringly. "I'm not angry. I Just… feel kind of… weird. I've never cheated on Scott before."

"You still didn't! He's got a girlfriend now and you are not her!"

"I know I mean… I've never slept with another man… other than him."

"Yea? And I've never slept with ANY guy before."

Remy sounded pissed and Logan understood why.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's your moment, your first time. I didn't mean to act like a jerk… or whine… I really enjoyed it, you know. I didn't expect it to be that good."

"…..thanks?..."

"I'm sorry. That sounded wrong too…. I mean…. What I meant to say was that it was really, really good… And… I mean… It was great!"

Remy finally smiled and kissed him again.

"Yea, I know. I felt it too. Or was it an earthquake?"

Logan rolled onto him still laughing. It was nice being between these perfect legs… They were both fully hard again. The older man was hovering above Remy with a pure lust in his eyes, looking almost feral, like some wild beast…. It turned Remy on like nothing before. He expected something hard and fast again and for a moment he was afraid that Logan would hurt him but he only kissed him and gently slid back in starting another round, slower and longer then the first one. While facing each other it was different. It showed much more and felt much more… After that neither of them was in any shape to get up and go to the shower…

** TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aychio - **I'm glad you gave it a try, not just the story but the pairing at all! Thank you! As for another macho charachter... I would have to think who could play that role... I don't like to put OC in he story and I already have Charlie... Well, we'll see. Thanks for the review!

**Refrigerator-Burn - **Come on,I thought they moved impossibly fast! It's been what? A week? And they already live together! And I'm glad you like the way it worked out because I had the idea for the story but wasn't sure who should play the roles... And in which fandom... Thakns for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10**

It's a Saturday morning and a doorbell wakes them up very, very early.

"Merde… Who the fuck is that…?"

Logan had Remy wrapped securely in his arms. They were both still naked and rather dirty not to mention dead tired.

"I have no idea… It's Saturday!"

Remy wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and snuggled closer leaving a sweet kiss on his chest. They tried to go back to sleep but ignoring the irritating bell was impossible.

"Fine. Stay here, kid. I'm going to kill someone."

Logan lazily crawled out of bed and pulled on some jeans, the button of his fly left open. He was too tired and sleepy to think about the hickeys and scratches all over his body proving what he did last night. He just opened the door, not even checking who's behind them.

What greeted him was a barrel of a gun. Double!

That woke him up better than any coffee. He put his hands up in a placating gesture unsure what else he should do.

"Move."

He stepped back and let Charlie in. The barrel stayed pointed at his face.

"Where is he?"

It was quite obvious who Charlie was talking about. There was no point in trying to lie out of it. If Charlie was here then he somehow knew that Remy was there too.

"Come on, Charlie, just…"

The gun dropped lower to point directly at his crotch.

"Walk!"

Logan didn't dare to ask where. He knew. So he slowly started to walk backwards to his bedroom tripping slightly on someone's shoes. Sure enough they were Remy's and Charlie recognized them easily. When they got to the room the mechanic glared at the body sprawled on the bed.

"Get up!"

Remy hoped it was just a dream. He didn't hear Charlie's voice, right? He jumped out of bed and tried to put on his trousers but when the first bullet blew up the lamp on his bedside table he froze. So it WAS loaded… In the back of his mind he prayed that the nosy old lady from the yellow house was not deaf and heard the gun shot. She would call the police for sure.

"Leave it. You have no shame anyway!"

"Charlie listen…"

"SHUT UP! …now move!"

Remy wasn't sure where or how was he supposed to move but he covered his crotch with his hands and walked to Logan, hiding slightly behind the older man. Through the window behind Charlie's back he saw some neighbors walking out of their house, surely interested in the noise they had heard. The gun moved back to the position of pointing at Logan's dick. Against all better judgment Logan still tried to talk.

"Please Charlie, put that down…" He stopped talking when he heard a familiar noise of racking a gun.

"Remy, my boy, what did I tell you yesterday?"

"To not come here…" No place for argument here.

"Good. And when I asked you if he fucks you, what did you answer?"

"That he doesn't but that was…"

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO RIGHT AFTER THAT?!"

Thinking about that almost made Remy hard again. He moved closer to his partner in crime and became bolder.

"I... I came here to fix my bike…"

Logan was impressed – the kid surely had balls if he wasn't afraid to play with Charlie right now. The mechanic looked not only extremely pissed but also more than a little tipsy. BUT on the other hand it were HIS balls at stake here so Cajun should just shut the fuck up.

"Why did you come here? Why couldn't you fix it at my garage? What THE FUCK were your bike doing here anyway?"

Remy didn't want to answer any of these questions, especially if he had to tell the truth.

"What is it boy? Cat ate your tongue? HOW COULD YOU not tell me that you were a fag?"

"I am not…"

"Then why do you sleep NAKED with another man!?"

Once again Remy was lost for words.

"Now it's time to tell the truth, my boy. Did he fuck you?"

Logan's eyes were fixed on the barrel that Charlie was now pressing to the opening in his jeans. It was cold and for some unfathomable reason all he could think about at that particular moment was that the zipper would go down if Charlie didn't stop doing that.

"Charlie…" Remy sounded more than desperate. He was on the verge of tears. It was all his fault. He practically forced himself on Logan ignoring all warnings, caring only about what he wanted. Now he brought trouble to Logan… He was always nothing but trouble….

"DID HE?"

The shotgun poked Logan harder making him look up. He locked gazes with his longtime friend and saw the disappointment in his tired eyes. He felt guilty and wanted to turn away but then he felt Remy's trembling hand grabbing desperately his jeans. Te kid was scared, trembling, naked and humiliated. Charlie was his friend but he had no right to do that. Remy was grown up and he had the right to sleep with whoever he liked. It was 'running around with guns and shooting at other people's lamps' that was wrong, not sleeping with a guy you found attractive.

Logan stood straighter and his eyes hardened. Charlie saw the change in his posture and attitude. It was funny really, because even though he was the one with a gun he looked intimidated. Logan considered taking the gun away from him by force but Charlie stepped back.

"Fine. I know anyway. I don't need you to say it. I can't believe that you so willingly became Jimmy's bitch."

"Hey!" Logan had enough of this shit. That man was supposed to be his friend. He acted normal for all those years and now…

"I don't care what YOU or that teacher do, Jimmy. But Remy is my sweetheart's cousin. He's a family, Jimmy! My family! He's like a son to me and you fucked him!"

Logan wondered if he should welcome Marie's boyfriend in the same manner…..

Charlie switched his attention back to Remy.

"Move!" He motioned with his head in the direction of the front door.

"Mon Dieu.. can I at least put the pants on?"

"I SAID MOVE!"

Remy moved still covering his crotch with his hands. Logan was pissed but moved along encouraged once again by the hard metal poking at his balls.

The street looked lively like never before! Apparently they managed to attract a lot more attention than they thought. Charlie looked unfazed. He felt he was doing the right thing. Surely anyone would do the same if it was about their sons or cousins. They laughed at him long enough. Now he would show them all how he deals with brats and traitorous friends.

"You! Get in to the car!"

He pointed a finger at Remy and Logan used that to take the gun away and hit him in the stomach. Charlie after few drinks was always aggressive and looking for a fight. He charged at Logan trying to push him onto the ground, but Logan was taller, stronger and sober. What was worse he really wanted to get back at Charlie for scaring Remy and spoiling their morning so he didn't hold back too much and let himself lay a few punches. Maybe that will teach Charlie to not visit him so early at weekends…

By the time the police came he had his drunk friend in a headlock. He refused to prefer charges against Charlie but he willingly let them to take the man away, to cool off in some nice jail cell for a day.

That was a shitty start of the weekend.

Remy was scared and depressed. He lived with Charlie, he worked for him and was his family. And now it seemed he had lost it all at once. His custodian was not going to like it… It was a high price for one night of fucking. What would happen now? He should have think about it earlier… He should have listen…

"Don't worry, Cajun. He'll come around."

Remy didn't need empty words of consolation. He didn't want to listen that everything will be alright when he knew that it's not that easy.

"What if he won't? Even if he won't kill me he won't take me back either. Then my curator will put me back to jail… and I hate to be there… And Charlie is in jail because of me and he almost shoot you… And it's all my fault."

Remy was desperately trying to hold back tears. Logan pulled him to his chest and just held letting him cry. What else could he do? The kid just lost his home and job and…

"Nothing was your fault, kid…" Yes, he lied through his teeth but hoped that the kid would not notice.

Remy didn't answer just snuggled closer. Logan's close proximity, his smell and warmth were for Remy all the comfort he needed. He wanted to be even closer. He wanted Logan to hold him… to touch him. He wanted to fuck. That would let him forget everything. He crawled onto Logan's laps and started to kiss him.

"Wait, Cajun, listen to me…"

"Non. Remy doesn't want to talk now…"

He pushed Logan down into the lying position on the couch and lay on him writhing, rubbing, kissing…

"Listen to me, kid…"

Remy wasn't listening. He was kissing and undoing Logan's jeans and then he was touching Logan…. Remy's shoes and jeans fell to the floor, followed by his T-shirt a moment later.

**CENSORED - 10 sentences about how Remy rides Logan... Adult version is on AFF...**

Only after that he managed to gather his thoughts and realized what was so different - Scott never took initiative….

"Listen, kid… what I was going to say earlier…"

"It's okay, chère. Whatever happens I'll deal with it. Remy's been through a lot of shit in life. It won't be that bad…"

"Will you at least let me finish?"

Remy looked up from Logan's sweat covered chest.

"I tried to say that you can stay here until Charlie cools off."

"What if he won't?"

"Then we'll see, but now he will be out of jail in 24 hours, so I think you should go and take at least some of your stuff from his house."

"What for? I'm going back to jail anyway."

"Not if you'll find another job."

"How? I'm on a parole. People don't hire cheaters."

"Cheaters? What did you do?"

"Let's say I'm good with cards. I worked at the casino. Casino always wins. They called me Gambit because gamble was… it was my life."

"Gambit… sounds cool. What happened?"

"There was a group of guys…. I had no idea they were cops… and it wasn't the first time Remy cheated…"

"I'll talk with Raven, I think there was some spot for a driver in the company I work for. If she can help then she surely will. You'll see."

"Are you serious?"

"Which part sounds like a joke to you Gambo?"

It didn't sound like joke but more like a fairytale. He would live with Logan and have a real job. In Remy's life every good turn of events had always been followed by twice as much bad things. What happened this morning was a proof.

Remy's head started to move from side to side like he was trying to deny it.

"It's too good to be true… I won't get the job… I'll end up in jail."

Logan's arms circled his trembling body and squeezed almost painfully.

"I won't let that happen. Can you hear me, kid? You're not going back to jail. I will find you a job. You don't need Charlie to get on your feet. You can do it yourself. I'll help you but it has to be YOU to do it. If you don't believe that you can than it will never work, do you understand?"

Remy looked at him still disbelieving. It was still like some distant dream but maybe he could try… Even though he tried so many times already…. If Logan wants him to try again than he will.

"I've never heard you talk so much, homme…."

Remy smiled, still sad but with a newborn hope for something better.

"Shut up…"

When the evening came and his things were at Logan's place some of his fears came back. Maybe he was only lying to himself that everything would somehow work out. Maybe Logan was lying to him? He didn't even really know that man… Maybe he would turn out to be like his father… He remembered how easily he had beaten Charlie. Back then it made him feel safe, but now… His father was big and strong too… and he liked to show it to Remy since the kid was three years old…

Logan saw Remy's distress... He wasn't surprised. The kid's life was currently upside down and it sure as hell was scary. Logan was pretending to be fine with all that but he really wasn't sure if he wanted the kid in his home 24/7. And what if Remy starts to bring girls into the house or what if he suddenly decides that he hates Logan for what had happened. There was a lot of 'what-ifs' but Logan decided to ignore them all in favor of supporting the kid no matter what. Remy brought all these troubles to himself on his own volition but still Logan felt partially guilty too and he wanted to help. He HAD TO help and he WOULD help.

He called Raven. They talked for almost an hour before she finally let him to hang up.

"Remy, you've got the job."

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, kid I am. Now I owe Raven a dinner with candles. I bargained so she let me off about the flowers."

"A date?" Remy's happiness was almost always very short lived but that was a record.

Logan laughed.

"We're just friends but she used to have a huge crush on me. She has a husband now…. I think… and I'm just an old friend. We wanted to meet and catch up anyway."

He called Raven even though it was Saturday just to cheer up the kid, to assure him about the job, but it didn't work. Remy was still depressed. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, why don't we go out to eat in town? We'll celebrate your new job…"

Remy tried to smile. He would love to go out. He needed to clear his thoughts and try to relax again. It wasn't all that bad. Logan took things in his own hands, took him in and found him a job. He was amazing… Never had a problem with anything… He just took in a homeless criminal…

"Please guys, tell me everything!" Marie burst through the door and they did a mental note to lock them in the future because the scene of her own father fucking her secret crush on the couch was definitely NOT something she should see.

Logan rubbed his forehead. "I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning would be fine!"

Remy snuggled closer to Logan on the couch and summed the story up very quickly:

"What's there to talk about? Charlie dropped by in the morning to shoot of Logan's dick and show my naked butt to all the neighbors."

Marie wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at their faces and general humor in this whole situation.

"And he shoot my lamp…"

Remy took his hand in his own. He felt sick at the mere thought about how scared he had been back then. It was still a bit early to simply laugh at that.

"Hey, it's over now…" Logan squeezed his hand in response.

Marie watched them interact with interest not believing that she actually missed it. It was always there, right in front of her eyes. And everybody talked about it!

"Why did Charlie come here anyway?" She was looking at Logan but he pushed the question to Remy.

"Yes, Gambo, tell Marie, why did Charlie come to visit ?"

"Because he was drunk."

Logan laughed. "And not because you promised him that you wouldn't sleep here anymore and then you did? Even though I told you so many times to go home?"

"Fine, alright? I admit that it was all Remy's fault, happy now? I love Charlie because he's a family and I owe him a lot. He helped me out when no one else did, but it doesn't give him the right to decide with who I can sleep."

Marie grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Logan chuckled and ruffled Remy's hair. It was weird but Marie was very accepting of his relationship with Scott while she disliked every woman he was seeing. Now she seemed rather excited with this new situation with Remy too. It looked like she wanted him to be with a man even it was someone she should be jealous of. Honestly Logan was afraid that she would be angry and she was only laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny, chère?"

"Did he really dragged you out into the street completely naked?"

"Oui… It was because I have no shame… or at least that's what he said…"

Marie laughs hard. "Why didn't you hide in the bathroom or something? You know, to pretend you weren't there."

" You know, petite, we weren't exactly expecting him at the crack of dawn on Saturday morning… He surprised us… But Logan disarmed him and kicked his ass even before the police came."

"Did they really arrest him?"

"He shoot at us, Marie!" Logan didn't get why she was so surprised.

"So, Remy, what are you going to do now?"

"Your father let me to stay at his place."

That shocked her almost speechless. "Are you guys serious? You're going to live together?"

"Oui petite, and I'm going to pay Logan for the roof over my head with my own body."

The innocent joke backfired on the poor Cajun, because Logan pushed him away frowning.

"You're disgusting, Cajun! I changed my mind. I'm kicking you out."

Remy only laughed. "Come on, mon amour, you know it's not that easy to get rid of me."

Then he tried to force his way back to his previous spot and snuggled once again to Logan's side.

"By the way, dad! Granma invites you for dinner again!"

"No way in hell. I'm not going there to answer her questions about every rumor she had heard..."

"They are NOT rumors! It's true! Everybody told me that I didn't believe because I thought we tell each other stuff like that!"

"I'm sorry, Marie, but today it was the first time…"

Remy snorted.

"Yea, right! Maybe we didn't go all the way before but you can't say we didn't do anything. And I don't mean just those blow jobs, homme! I mean we were getting closer since the day you came back! Even though you constantly tried to push me away!"

"Ok, Marie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Remy was throwing himself at me. I forgot."

"You're a real bastard sometimes, mon ami, you know that?"

"And you sometimes piss me off, Cajun, you know that?"

"You, Logan, lie to your own daughter and you say I'm imposing! I wasn't imposing yesterday?!"

"I didn't say 'imposing', but if you insist then yes, you were imposing yesterday, even more that you normally are!"

"It's not the point, chère! The point is you don't have to say it! It sounds like Remy forced you to do something."

"And I won't even comment on THAT, kid!"

"That's the point! Don't comment, especially with your own daughter around! If you have to talk about me with her do it when Remy can't hear it!"

"Let me remind you that it was YOU who decided to tell her about the intimate details of our sexual history, Cajun, so don't blame me."

Marie listened every word and didn't want them to stop. "Go on guys, don't mind me."

"No, I promised to take Remy out to eat."

"For a date?" Marie's excitement was a bit irritating but also the slightest bit addicting too.

"It's not a date. You can go with us if you want. I'm sure that the whole town will be with us anyway. There's no place to hide in here. If we go out, we'll meet people, and they will ask all those questions too… "

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to, chère."

"No, I think it's best to get it over with."

Remy smiled happily. He really wanted to go out and no matter what Logan said it WAS totally like a date!

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Aychio - **Yes, I did try to suggest that Remy's father was violent... It was supposed to explain why he feels so good and safe with a stronger man or something... Too serious for this story? Probably... I update fast because I started to post it only after I already had a few chapters finished. Now I have three more practically ready ( I still need to re-read them - I don't have a Beta so it will probably suck anyway but...) and I'm working on the last one, so I will close it in 15 chapters! ^_^ Thanks for R/R! And there's a lot of good LoganxRemy (and surprisingly even RemyxLogan) on AFF.

**CHAPTER 11**

They decided to walk.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore, chère. I think Remy's not ready to be your official lover…"

"Let's face it, kid, it was official before we even did anything. It's a little late for regrets."

"Dad's right! I think you should just face them. The sooner - the better!"

The bar was crowded. It was always like that on Saturdays. When they entered the place they were greeted by loud ovations, whistles and bravos. Some people even stood up! Yes, they just loved entertainment! Logan only scratched his stubble looking around with distaste but Remy smiled happily, waved and bowed deeply to all sides thanking and sending kisses.

What? He didn't expect such a warm welcome!

Logan grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pushed to the first free table around. That earned them even more ovations and Logan couldn't fight the smile anymore. They waited for him to speak. They wouldn't shut up until he did…

"Yes guys, we survived with all our body parts still attached! Anymore questions!?"

At least ten or fifteen people apparently took it as an invitation because they left their seats and circled Logan's table. Questions and answers went on and on along with food and beer for hours.

"Remy, I've heard you have a great ass!" Someone said.

"You ever doubted that, mon ami?"

"And how's your dick, Logan?"

"Still in place, thanks for asking."

"Maybe we should ask Remy instead if it still works!"

They all laughed, patting Remy on the back when he almost choked on his beer.

"His dick's fine. I checked!" Remy blushed but smiled. It was the only way to do it. Put all cards on the table… It wasn't actually his style in cards but hiding from those people would have an opposite effect. Now they just had to be friendly because their own curiosity wouldn't let them do otherwise. He and Logan were on the show but if they didn't tell them what they wanted to know they would make up some shit a lot worse.

"Good!" Some woman adds. "That would be a huge loss for the town."

Remy decided to be playful: "How do you know that, petit? Should I be jealous?"

The chorus of "UUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu…" was his answer while the girl blushed and shut up.

"Then you tell us, Rem! Would that be a BIG loss?"

Remy smiles. "Oui, chère, colossal! Especially for Remy!"

Logan laughed. The Cajun was an ass kisser!

"Especially for ME, Cajun! It just so happens that I am very attached to it."

"Remy too is sometimes very…. ATTACHED… to your dick for at least three different ways."

"Eewwww…. Grosss!" That was too much for some of the male public. "Keep those details to yourself!"

"You started it, homme!"

Remy laughed at the men's tormented faces. It was fun!

"Tell us better if all those things people say are true?"

Logan snorted. "I don't know what they say but I'm SURE they're not!"

"They say that Charlie walked into your house, saw you fucking Remy and started to shoot."

This time it was Remy who was indignant.

"That's ridiculous! Merde! We were sleeping!"

Silence filled the air and all the people looked at each other questioningly.

"You mean you guys never…"

While Logan was tempted to confirm that Remy blasted it with a fit of laughter.

"And to think that I wondered what could be worse of what actually happened. Now I know, chère. He could actually INTERRUPT us!"

Everyone sighed relieved that the rumors did not turn out to be a complete bull.

"So, aren't you afraid that Charlie will come back to rip your balls off?"

Logan didn't even managed to deny because Marie interrupted: "Yea, especially that you now live together!"

It was like throwing another bomb. The bar exploded with new shows of disbelief and rivers of questions. Logan only glared at his daughter and once again considered scaring her boyfriend with a gun just to embarrass her for fun.

"Easy guys, the boy had nowhere to go so I took him in. Does any of you have better idea?"

"Yea! Just give it up."

Logan looks at the guy who said that and smirks. "You think?" That throw Remy off.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you assholes?! That's none of your business!"

"Come on Rem, think about it! You can stay at my place if you want!" Added one of Remy's friends.

"No, I don't want! I'm quite good with Logan!"

"Just quite good?"

Remy blushed again but the joke also calmed him down a bit.

"Better than good, so you see I can't leave."

"But it puts my dick in more danger!" Logan loved to tease the younger man. Sometimes it seemed he had no sense of humor at all…

"So you'll kick me out just to save your dick?"

"What can I say, Cajun… There's a lot of fish in the sea and my dick is only one."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"What? Wouldn't you give me away for the sake of yours?"

"I don't know. I would have to think about it! You didn't! You just said…."

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Remy and brought him closer, laughing the whole time.

"I was just joking, kid…."

Remy looked around. Some people were laughing but the girls all looked mushy, whispering how 'cute' they were. Surely Logan had a field day playing him in front of their friends… That bastard…

"Besides, Cajun… What would I do if I had you and didn't have my dick?" That made Remy actually laugh. "You've got the point , chère! But it's not the problem anyway because he surely won't try anything like that any time soon. He was just angry and drunk."

"But why today?"

"I duuno…"

"Yes you DO know, Cajun. You promised him you wouldn't stay at my place and five minutes later you were already in my laps! He felt like you lied to him and he was kind of right."

"I didn't promise him anything! He said something like, please do it for me, but Remy never agreed. The only thing I said was that you didn't fuck me and it was true at the moment."

"I told you to be careful with him."

"And how did you know, homme?"

"We had 'a talk' right after you started staying in my place."

"And what did you tell him?"

Every single person in the bar listened carefully of every word.

"I told him that he has no reason to be worried because you –as you had told me – are not gay."

"Then it was YOU who lied to him, not me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Cajun? You said you're not gay when you were giving me back my car."

"Yes, because I'm not! You're an exception! But you KNEW what I wanted!"

"At first I had no idea! I thought you're nuts!"

Remy looked like he really wanted to say something but tried to weight his words. Someone used this moment to ask:

"So tell us, guys, when did you two… you know… started?"

This time Remy didn't hesitate: "About a week ago."

"Bullshit, Cajun! I came back a week ago!"

"And then it started!"

"Don't listen to him, guys. Kid's delirious. Too much stress and stuff…"

"You can lie to them but we both know the truth, chère. We met on Friday and we had a fight. On Saturday I tried to ask you out but we had another fight. Then on Sunday I tried again and…"  
"I know! We had another fight! Let's face it, we fight all the time!"

"Not ALL the time…." Remy smiled pointing the obvious.

The door to the bar opened and another small group of people entered. Lance Alvers was with them. They looked curiously at the people gathered around Logan's table and quickly figured out what was going on. They've heard the rumors too. Lance didn't like it. He didn't mind Logan or Remy being gay but they didn't even really knew each other… Lance knew that it would lead to something bad and he was right. Charlie freaked out and Remy had nowhere to go now… All of this just to get into Logan's bed… Just like Scott. He risked a lot too when he had lost his head for Logan. What did this guy had in his pants that made guys go completely crazy for him? He needed to talk to Remy. It wasn't like him to act like that, to go after the man who didn't even seem interested… He chased Logan since the day one and Lance just couldn't understand why. What was he up to?

"Hey, Rem! Come over here for a minute!"

Remy did as he was told, though very reluctantly.

The conversation didn't end after Remy had left the table.

"So, Logan, what do you think about all this?"

"I…. don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You wanted to fuck him, didn't you?"

"No, not really. I didn't want to fuck anyone actually. And him… I didn't even like him! We fight all the time and I kicked him out God knows how many times. I couldn't get rid of him! I even tried to ignore him but then he answered the phone when Scott called…. I was about to kill him but… I just… gave up… The kid is even more stubborn than I am and he can be wonderfully convincing…"

"So you don't want him?"

"It's not that I don't want him. It's just that I came here to rest, to deal with things and now I live with a guy I know nothing about and feel like running…"

"From Remy?"

"From everything! But it's so…overwhelming that I don't even feel like doing anything to change it…."

Marie understood. "You know, dad, I would say you're just whining, 'couse Remy is the hottest guy I know, but I must admit he is moving shockingly fast."

…

Lance couldn't wait to talk to Remy. His Cajun friend changed since he met Logan. He didn't even go to parties anymore and the only one he did come to he stayed close to Logan the whole time and surely went home with him too.

"What is it, Lance?"

"That's what I want to know. What the fuck is going on with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you forgetting about anything that is not Logan's dick! What the fuck are you doing, man? Charlie may fire you and you'll go back to jail. Is that what you want?"

"Easy man, I'm fine. Logan got me a job in his company and he lets me to stay at his place until I find something else."

"You're kidding, right? You fucking kidding me!"

"Why would Remy joke like that?" Remy was honestly confused.

"Because. It's ridiculous! You can't just move in with a guy you know for a week!"

"What else am I suppose to do?" Remy wondered what was that all about? All those people who were talking to him just now understood. Why Lance didn't?

"You can stay at my place. There's a free room after my brother moved out.""

"But… I'm fine at Logan's…"

"I'm sure you are."

"What's your problem, Lance?"

"Honestly?" Lance looked pissed. "I have a problem with my best friend destroying his life for a cock!"

Remy couldn't believe it.

"Remy, I know you have fun but you act like you've lost your mind. When you came here you were so determined to concentrate on work at the garage to not go back to jail, no matter what. You would never risked that just to fuck someone! Snap out of it Remy!"

"I know you want good for Remy, mon ami, but you're wrong. Why can't you understand? You're my friend! Why can't you just accept me like all those other people right there!"

"Because I care, Remy. I want good for you while THEY only want some entertainment! That's what you are for them, Remy! I want you to THINK! And you don't think when you have your brain ruled by your dick."

Remy hid his face in his hands. He knew what Lance was talking about and he was afraid too but he couldn't help but want to trust Logan.

"I trust Logan."

"Me too, man. He's a great guy and I know him all my life, but it doesn't mean you should live with him! Look, Remy, just… slow down a bit, alright? Give yourself and him some time."

Remy didn't like that though. He already tried that and always ended up going back to Logan. It was stronger than reason…

"I know you like him but…It's not a romance movie, Rem. He loves Scott…"

That hurt. And Remy believed it was true. Logan said it himself. He said he still loved that stupid teacher who didn't give shit about him and left him for a job!

"Did you know him?"

"Scott? Yea… He was okay. A little uptight, but I liked him. Why?"

"I hate him. Fucking Mr. perfect!"

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm pissed!"

"Listen to yourself, man! You're jealous over his ex. You fell for him or something?"

"I just can't stand that stupid teacher! I hate him and the fact that he hurt Logan! But the asshole's not here. And I AM!… And Logan wants me to live with him…"

"Really, Rem? Would he asked you to move in if you had a place to stay? Would he stop you if you tried to go somewhere else? He offered you a place to stay because it's Logan. You can always count on him but is that really what he wants?"

"Non… He doesn't want Remy… I know that…"

"Don't be like that, Rem. Just… go on with things like normal people do… He came here to deal with the memories of Scott. Do you want to be his rebound?"

The worst thing was that Remy had no idea what he wanted. He was so confused that he didn't know anything anymore. He liked to be with Logan because the older man could always make sense of everything. He was always in control, always knew what's going on. He was… like solid wall on which you could lean on, or hide behind… He was strong…. Remy wanted to go back to Logan…

"Remy needs to think…"

"I think that's a good idea. At least few days, Rem. At least show him that he has a choice."

"Your brother's room doesn't sound that bad."

"Fine. Take your stuff, I'll go and make some room."

When Lance left the bar Remy went back to Logan, his face serious.

"What happened?" Logan was surprised with his own concern about the other man but ignored it.

"I talked to Lance… He said his brother moved out and that he has a room…"

Logan understood. It would happen sooner or later. And it was probably bad idea anyway… That would be for the best.

"You want the keys to take your stuff?"

Remy just nodded because his throat was unable to utter anything but a pitiful whimper. He wanted to cry. He knew that Logan wouldn't try to stop him but it still hurt as hell.

He grabbed the keys lying on the man's hand but paused. He didn't want to do it. He wanted to kiss Logan… But Lance said he should give him few days… No one said anything about stopping seeing Logan. It was just about the living arrangements….

"Lance says I should give you some time…"

Logan looked him in the eyes and it was as clear as day that Remy wanted nothing more than to go home with him and fuck. But he couldn't tell the kid to stay with him, not with all these people around. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Remy at his home anyway, right? Why was hesitating in letting him go….? Besides… he had no right to stop him. Remy was free to go. They were not in any relationship or anything… He knew the kid would leave… Maybe it was better to do it now, before he fell for the brat completely…

"It's your decision kid, my offer still stands. Do what you want."

His decision, huh? He always made the wrong ones…. He took the keys and turned to leave. Logan hid his disappointment and only rolled his eyes at everybody's disapproving reaction. But then Remy stopped and walked back to him one more time. He looked into Logan's eyes then grabbed his hair, pulled Logan's head back and kissed him passionately straddling his laps. After a good full minute or longer he unlocked their lips and stood back up. Logan looked just amazing with tousled hair, swollen lips and lustful gaze. Remy smirked. HE loved to have power over that man. Maybe if he played it right he could keep him? Or force Logan to keep Remy… Maybe he really needed to think…

"So, Logan, do you feel better now?" Asked his white haired friend.

"I told you that I don't care. Whatever happens I'll deal with it. Besides… You never know what this kid will come up with. He may leave and come back five times until he goes to sleep and I can bet whatever you want that no matter what he will somehow end up in my bed anyway."

"You're so full of yourself Logan…"

"It's not about me, Ororo. It's about him. I may not know him well but THAT I know. Trust me."

Remy went back to Logan's place and didn't feel like packing all the things he just un-packed not so long ago… He decided to take to Lance only what he really needed and come back for the rest in the morning. He packed what he needed the most and waited for Logan not wanting to leave the door unlocked.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You need any help, Cajun?"

"Why, you want Remy out so badly?"

"I already told you. You can stay if you want."

Logan went to the bathroom, leaned one hand on the wall over the toilette and was in the middle of taking a piss when he heard Remy.

"You look hot when you piss…"

"Get out, Cajun!"

"Why? I've already seen you naked."

Remy pressed his body to Logan's back, and sneaked his hands around his stomach.

"Do you need help, chère?"

"Fuck, Cjaun, just get out of here."

Remy was unfazed. He started to kiss the back of Logan's neck, licking and nipping at his earlobe. Logan sighed. He quickly finished and tried to zip his pants but the hand in his fly stopped him.

"Don't put back just yet…"

Logan tried to push his hands away. They heard a car horn.

"I think your friends are here to pick you up, Cajun."

"So what. They'll wait."

Logan was getting tired of this. He grabbed Remy's wrist and pulled, then he pressed Remy to the wall. They were facing each other now it was making Remy feel aroused and excited.

"You know, kid, sometimes I truly can't believe that you really are like that…"

"Like what? Sexy?"

"Insolent, arrogant…"

"Just impatient, chère! You're teasing me! You showed it to me and then hid it back in your pants."

"I didn't show you anything! I tried to take a piss! Can't you respect anything?"

"Oh, I do respect your cock. I can fall to my knees and worship it anytime! Even now!"

And Remy did exactly what he said.

"Just give it a rest, kid."

"Really? You know you'll love it once I start and you won't be bothered by the fact that I'm arrogant…"

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped around the younger man leaving him in the bathroom. He went to the living room and fell onto the couch pretending that the News were incredibly interesting. More claxon sounds reminded them about the boys waiting outside but Remy ignored them. He followed Logan and simply turned off the TV.

"You seriously rather watch TV then let me to give you a head?"

Logan didn't even look at him.

"You really are a bastard, you know that? Fine! I won't abase myself anymore! I'm going to a party! … I hate you!"

He left before the tears in his eyes would fall.

At the party Remy was unbearable and he wasn't even drunk. He's friends had enough of his whining and listening about Logan being a cold bastard so they didn't even try to stop him when he finally decided to leave. Lance tried to give him a key to his house but Remy stubbornly refused to take it saying that he didn't need it.

When Logan opened the door he wasn't even surprised seeing the Cajun's pouting face. He just let him in.

Remy was going to throw a fit and tell Logan a few more times how much he hated him but the bastard was almost naked with only a towel around his waist and… he was wet. So Remy only pouted.

"Did you forget something Cajun?"

"Oui."

"What? The Teddy bear you sleep with?

"Something like that…"

"How was the party?"

"It sucked… I didn't even drink anything and everyone got tired of me. It was terrible and it was all YOUR fault."

Logan frowned but he was secretly amused by Remy's antics.

"My fault? How? I wasn't even there!"

"That's how! You weren't there."

"I don't remember you ever inviting me…"

"Because you pissed me off. And you wouldn't go anyway. You never do what I want and you treat me like a disease."

"You came here just to tell me this?"

"Non. I already did it for the last two hours."

"Should I kick our ass for that?"

"Do whatever you like, just don't kick me out…"

Logan smiled. He really wanted to hug the kid. He was just too cute when he wasn't being a stubborn idiot.

"Whatever I like? Do you even know what you're saying, kid?"

Remy simply started to take off his shoes, then a jacket and a T-shirt.

"Remy may suggest something if you're out of ideas."

He pulled his pants down and took them off throwing them away somewhere in the hall.

"I have ideas. We could watch TV…." When Remy's boxers landed on the telephone Logan was already grinning.

"That's not exactly what I've been thinking about, mon amour."

Logan's grin changed into a smile as he removed his towel and threw it at Remy's face.

"Is that what you've been thinking about?"

Remy quickly removed the cloth blocking his view and moaned.

"Oui… the whole day…"

Not a minute later they were once again entwined together touching and kissing in Logan's bed. When Logan entered him Remy couldn't believe that he had been thinking about staying anywhere else. He didn't let Logan much rest that night and even when the man was already completely spent after countless rounds he still crawled on top of him nuzzling his neck and fell asleep murmuring Logan's name and sweet apologies for whatever came to his crazy head. Logan fell asleep with a content smile on his face and arms full of beautiful Cajun thinking that he wouldn't really mind keeping him after all.

**TBC ...**and then...

_Bright sun light seeping through the curtains was not what woke Remy up. It was a noise. It was soft and almost undetectable but it was there, right outside the bedroom door. Charlie was supposed to stay in jail for 24 hours. Remy had no idea what time it was but he was one hundred percent sure that it was time to act! This time he was ready. He was still lying sprawled on Logan with his hands around his neck. It was perfect to discreetly reach under the pillow._

_"Freeze!"..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Aychio** - I think I will have to borrow a character from another Marvel-verse series to make Logan jealous. And I think I have an idea! As I said earlier I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter so it will be there! More Loganx Remy? I actually thought about LoganxScott prequell but it was just a thought... If I come up with some good idea for the next story, then YES, I would love to write more LxR. It was fun! Thanks for R&R!

** CHAPTER 12**

Bright sun light seeping through the curtains was not what woke Remy up. It was a noise. It was soft and almost undetectable but it was there, right outside the bedroom door. Charlie was supposed to stay in jail for 24 hours. Remy had no idea what time it was but he was one hundred percent sure that it was time to act! This time he was ready. He was still lying sprawled on Logan with his hands around his neck. It was perfect to discreetly reach under the pillow.

"Freeze!"

Scott froze with his hands up. There was a man in Logan's bed. He was lying ON Logan and the gan he was holding pointed right at Scott's glasses.

Remy's attitude didn't change much seeing it was not Charlie sneaking around in Logan's bedroom. He immediately recognized the face that was now his worst nightmare, so he released the safety catch just to scare Scott a little bit more. Unfortunately he didn't get much time to enjoy the wonderful moment because it woke up Logan.

"Rem! What the FUCK are you doing?! Put that down! NOW!"

Remy quickly locked the gun and put it back under the pillow. He didn't want to piss off Logan more than he already did.

"You keep a gun in my bed?!"

Remy smiled sweetly raising his eyebrows. He knew he looked cute like that.

"I thought it was Charlie, chère."

"YOU KEEP A GUN UNDER MY PILLOW?!"

"Don't raise your voice, chère …"

"Is it fucking loaded?!"

"Why? Do you want to shoot me?"

"YES, but I don't want to make a mess in my bedroom! Don't bring gun to this house!"

"I DIDN'T! It was lying by the phone!"

"Because you've left it there when you came to shoot ME!"

"Back then I came to give a blow job, chère! And gun sometimes may come in handy…"

Scott had enough. "Guys! We'll wait in the kitchen. Sorry for… barging in…"

Logan almost jumped out of bed to catch the leaving Scott but realized that his ex wasn't there alone.

"Wait… I… I'll be right there."

Scott went slowly to the kitchen trying to ignore the clothes scattered all over the place. When he came in he tried to believe that they were Logan's but now he knew for sure they were not. His girlfriend looked pissed.

"I told you that you shouldn't use your key, Scott."

He didn't answer. He didn't want to listen to her at the moment. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Marie told him on the phone that there was nothing between Logan and that… that…. criminal! It was supposed to be nice and… He wanted to see Logan again… Meanwhile he was naked and fucked some other guy in their bed… It hurt. And it hurt so much… so much that he couldn't breathe.

Logan jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on some jeans and ran to the kitchen.

"Scott… I'm really sorry for all this…"

Scott looked pale and weak and distressed. Logan hated to see him suffer but it was not his place to do anything about it. Scott's chosen one stood right beside him, glaring daggers at Logan's bare torso where her fiancé slowly rested his forehead. Scott hung on Logan's neck shocking him so much that he didn't even return the hug.

"Scott…?"

Scott didn't answer but Logan could feel his irregular heartbeat and recognized all too well what was going on.

"Scott!" He picked up the smaller man bridal style and carried him to the couch in the living room.

"Where are his meds?"

The stunned 'girlfriend' obviously had no idea what Logan was talking about. "What meds?"

"For cardioneurosis, what else?!" Logan was angry and scared. She was his fucking girlfriend! She should know!

"I'm sorry, Logan….. I thought I'm fine now. I didn't have any problems since…" Logan understood. Scott was alright since he wasn't around. He got sick when they started their relationship and Logan knew it was because the teacher was too emotional when it came to him. He quickly rummaged through the drawers and various cabinets.

"Shit, nothing's left…."

Finally he brought some little vile.

"That will have to do for now. Come on Scott, take it."

He was helping Scott to drink some water when Remy, stretching and yawing entered the room, looking impossibly sexy in Logan's collared shirt. He caught all three pairs of eyes on his body and smiled in satisfaction before realizing that one pair of eyes looked pretty weird.

"What did you do to him, chère? He looks like shit…"

Logan hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I didn't do anything! He's got cardioneurosis! I guess welcoming him with a loaded gun was too much for his nerves, so move your skinny ass and go to Hank. Bring some tranquillizers."

"He won't give me that!"

"Just tell him it's for Scott's seizure! He treated him many times before. He will know what to give you."

"And what will I get if I go?" Remy teasingly played with a brim of the shirt he was wearing and smiled seductively.

"You can get a kick if you won't!"

"I was just joking, chère. I'm off!"

Remy leaned down to the kneeling Logan and kissed him on the cheek. Logan's heart skipped a beat and his eyes never left Remy's lean figure as he walked to the bedroom to put on some clothes. This kid was impossible, so beautiful, sexy and surprisingly affectionate. And those legs…. They felt perfect wrapped around his body, pulling him closer, deeper… This man's devilish charm was irresistible.

Scott's half lidded eyes watched Logan instead. The way he looked at this guy… it was stabbing at Scott's heart, ripping it apart. He wanted to grab Logan's head and turn it back. It's not that he only wanted Logan's eyes on him. He just didn't want Logan to look at anyone else like THAT. Everything he saw this morning was what he always wanted to have with Logan. The way that those two man interacted was free and easy and Scott envied them that. He was never able to be like that with Logan. You could say he loved him too much to ever stop worrying. This rugged criminal achieved in one week something he never managed in almost four years. Around Remy Logan was a different person. Or more like he were a different person when he had been with Scott. That man kneeling now in front of him was the old Logan, cool, funny, dangerous, free…. That was the Logan that Scott had fallen in love with all those years ago. He tamed that man for some time and now his heart hurt seeing that maybe it wasn't good for Logan. Maybe he never really matched with Scott… It was another scary thought that made his chest tighten. He needed his meds…

"So…" Logan's voice was husky and low. Scott loved it, especially when it was like that, a bit raspy… Scott knew what it meant. He would know that Logan had a really GOOD night just hearing that voice, but of course countless hickeys and scratches all over his body were a clear indication too…

"So… You calmed down without me around, huh?"

Scott tried to find his voice but it was so hard to look at Logan and not be able to touch him…

"I… I didn't have any problems since we…"

"Hmmm… That's what I thought so. I always thought it was my fault and I was right it seems."

Scott sat up. "It's not your fault, Logan! It's mine!"

Logan gently pushed him back down onto the cushions.

"No, Scott… We both know what it means."

He looked up at the girl who was now standing with her arms crossed on her chest and watched them with unshed tears in her eyes. Logan decided to leave them alone.

"If you'll excuse me…. I'll go take a shower and put some clothes on, ok?"

She didn't even nodded, just watched as her fiancé was literally swooning for another man. She knew Scott still loved Logan, he never tried to hide it or lie that he didn't. But to see it right in front of her eyes was too much…. Would it be alright? She was always telling herself that with how far from Logan they lived… everything would be alright. But she had no idea that their bond was so strong. She had never seen Scott like that. She hated the way he looked at Logan - like he were some godly wonder. With the way he behaved she wouldn't be surprised if he cancelled their unofficial engagement…

When they were left alone in Logan's living room the only sound that filled the silence was from the shower. Scott didn't know what to say. He thought he was ready for this… He thought he could face Logan like a friend but apparently he couldn't. He still wanted him. If only Logan as much as said a word… What would he do..? Logan's couch smelled like him and it was filling Scott's head with memories he shouldn't be thinking about at the moment. A boner right now would be a final straw for the woman glaring at him from the other side of the room. She wasn't making it any easier for him… not at all… He knew it probably wasn't easy for her too but…. Gods… He should probably say something… but what? She probably knew what he was thinking about anyway.

Logan came back dressed in jeans and black T-shirt. He almost tripped over the tension that was filling the air. It hit him like a wall and he was strongly tempted to simply turn around and leave. But he knew that he was at least partially guilty for the heavy atmosphere in the room, so as a host he felt obliged to at least try to fix it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself…" He approached the woman fuming by the door with his outstretched hand but she didn't make any move to shake it.

"I know who you are Mr. Howlett."

Scott didn't make an attempt to get up this time but it was his turn to make the necessary introductions.

"Logan this is my girlfriend Jane, honey this is Logan…"

Jane? Now when Logan looked at her she looked awfully like Jean - Scott's ex girlfriend, which Logan used to try to hit on…. Another dark aspect of their past… They were both Marie's teachers and they were engaged…. Logan couldn't help but flirt with the redhead but life wasn't always what we expect and he… ended up falling for Scott instead.

That was another Jean/Jane and Scott once again brought her here…. Bad move in Logan's opinion.

So, no 'pleased to meet you' form her. Obviously she wasn't going to make it any easier for him either.

"I know you're probably very far from being pleased about this meeting, especially with the way it stated - with a gun and all… and continued - with Scott's sickness… and all… but I want you to know that I'm… I am very glad I could met you. I hope you are what he is looking for… I mean I KNOW you are, because he has chosen you, so you must be perfect. And I really hope you'll make him happy, Jean…"

"It's Jane!"

"Shit… I'm sorry…" Form the way she glared at him she knew about Jean too… There was no point in trying to get into her good books after that gaffe. She would rip him apart if she could, that much was obvious. But Logan needed to make it work somehow… for Scott.

"Would you like some coffee or tea or…"

"No, I'm good."

Of course… Maybe he should actually leave them alone instead of trying to fix their relationship. He looked at Scott. His eyes were pleading Logan to not leave him alone with her again but Logan didn't want to stay there either… In the past he would do everything to please Scott but… now Scott was with HER and it was her job to take care of Scott. He didn't spend much time around Remy but it was enough for Logan to act like himself again. He didn't have to walk on eggshells around Cajun and he fucking loved it. Remy was a guy so Logan treated him like any other guy. With Scott he had made a mistake. Back then it was too new to him so… he treated him kind of like a girl… Now that he thought about It seemed ridiculously stupid and weird.

For a moment he didn't know what to do. Out of habit he almost jumped into his old routine of responding to Scott's every whim but he stopped himself just in time. Scott's blue eyes were always a good weapon against Logan. He could never resist their shine but… He was really tired after the exhausting night and he needed his caffeine… He would rather if Remy made it but since he was gone he would do it himself… or at least boil some water until he got back. The kid made amazing coffee. Now the priority was to flee the room.

"Suit yourself."

He only shrugged and even winked playfully at Scott before he simply strode off to the kitchen. It was great to be free from under the petticoat government … I mean from under Scott's thumb… With that thought Logan realized he had been whipped! Oh, school teachers and their methods…. !

Before he managed to reach his destination Remy burst in like breeze of fresh air chasing out uneasiness to which he seemed completely oblivious.

"Hey, crock! Remy's got your meds!"

"Who's Remy?" Despite her angry façade Jane seemed genuinely worried that Scott's medication may not be there just yet. Remy smiled charmingly.

"I'm Remy, Mademoiselle! Remy LeBeau!"

Remy gave the woman one of his theatrical deep bows and kissed her hand. Even though she was hell bent to stay angry she couldn't stop the small smile and a slight blush. She loved Scott but she wasn't blind. This French man was gorgeous!

"Where's my lord and master?"

The answer came from behind his left ear.

"Did you bring the meds?"

Remy jumped slightly and turned to face Logan. The older man's hair was still moist and he smelled like a shampoo and tooth paste. Remy wanted to hug him so not thinking much about their guests he just did it. He buried his face in Logan's neck and hummed contented.

"Oui… Meds are on the coffee table."

Logan's first reaction was to hug him back. He wrapped his arms around the lithe body but then he caught Scott's eyes and pushed Remy way by his hips.

"Not now, Cajun. Why don't you go and make me some coffee."

"Sure, chère." Remy kissed Logan's neck and was making the first stride to walk out of the room when he saw Logan's gaze. He was looking at Scott. He didn't want Remy to hug him because of that wimp!

"Don't mind me, Logan. I have my meds now. I'll survive through the scene of the two of you hugging each other."

The way Scott said it put Logan on edge. He hated that sarcastic tone in his voice.

"If you're worried that I may think that it bothers you to see me with the kid…"

But Scott interrupted him. "What if it does?"

There was a moment of VERY awkward silence but it lasted only until Remy had found his voice.

"Stop messing around with his head, homme!" He pointed an accusing finger at the man on the couch.

"Shut up, Cjaun…"

"Me? Aren't you yelling at the wrong guy?"

"I think YOU got something wrong in here, Cajun, not me!"

"Sure, it seems that Remy's all wrong anyway! Everything I do is always wrong and all I ever hear from you is chasing me away!"

"Just shut up!"

"No! I aint done yet! It's not my fault that I'm not perfect, like your dear beloved teacher but you know what…"

"NO! And I don't want to listen to this. Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He needed to think, to analyze what Scott said. What did he mean. Why did he said that?

"He's NOT as special and perfect as you think, chère. First he dumped you for a job and now he's coming here to show off his fiancé even though he knows you're still in love with him!"

"SHUT UP!" He knew that Scott knows about his feelings but he didn't want to tell him this, especially now, when he wasn't so sure if it was still true. He loved Scott, but was he really in love with him? Was he?

"He just tries to…"

Logan's patience wore thin. Was this kid never going to shut up? What the hell has gotten into him? He grabbed Remy by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Go on, mon ami. Hit me! You wanted to do it since you've met me, right?"

"Don't tempt me, kid!" Logan really was on edge and he was never patient when he was angry.

"You are a real asshole Logan, you know that? No wonder that even this whiny teacher couldn't stand you! Because you're a bastard and a stupid prick!"

Logan dragged him through the hall to the entrance door .

"Just get the fuck out of here before I lose my patience!"

Remy grabbed the door frame, still bravely fighting with the overwhelming strength of the bigger man.

"Noooo…. I won't let you to kick me out! I need to tell you something first!"

Soon after that Remy was alone on Logan's porch staring at the closed door. The sound of lock told him that it was too late to pull the handle so he hits and kicks at the door calling Logan's name mixed with countless curses in two different languages.

Logan went back to his 'guests' and tried to ignore all this impossible noise the Cajun was making.

"Remy was just leaving…"

Where did the humor come from? He suddenly realized that after all this tousle he cooled off a bit. Somehow Remy's words and the way he fought him and… the way he actually… fought FOR him… It made Logan want to smile. Maybe the kid was right. Scott showed up just as he was starting to deal with their break up. Did he come to show off or because of that phone call when Remy answered his phone… It didn't matter. He was here and Logan had to deal with it. With the crazy Cajun jumping all around his house he would have to deal later.

"Listen, Scott, I…" Remy's screams made him want to laugh, but he really needed to say what he had to say."First of all I really think you should watch what you're saying around your girlfriend." The banging suddenly stopped and Logan managed to continue.

"Besides I think you should also watch what you say to me. I understand that you don't feel well but all the drama you're trying to make here is even worse than that Circus Remy is performing outside and…"

And then he had to swallow his own words when he heard much louder noise, almost like explosion, coming from the door. He turned around just in time to see the black Ninja shooting through the closed door into his hall. He stood dumbfounded just staring and praying that Remy was alright. When the kid started to pick himself up from under the heavy vehicle he didn't even try to hide the heavy sigh of pure relief.

"Ok, scratch that. Remy's better!"

The boy looked cute when he clumsily stood up dusting himself and trying to get rid of the wooden pieces of the door from his auburn locks.

"Did… did you just say Remy's better? At what?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. "At making a mess for example…"

"Oh…" Remy looked disappointed and nervously picked on the huge tear that door had tore in his T-shirt. Or more precisely it was Logan's T-shirt….

"I'm sorry for the T-shirt…"

Logan raised his eyebrows. Remy loved when he did that. He did something like that also right after the peak of his orgasm.

"…aaand for the door." Remy gestured to the mess in the hall with one hand. Logan tried hard not to laugh.

He had no idea what Remy had been living through at these long seconds of uncertainty. What was he thinking?! Logan was going to kill him for that!

"You just finished fixing this bike yesterday, Cajun…"

"…Yea, I know but.… I needed to tell you something! And you closed the door! "

"Right… there is no door anymore, Cajun. What was so fucking important?!"

"I… I can't remember anymore, 'cause you're yelling. You make me nervous…"

"I make you nervous?"

"Oui.."

"Just a minute ago I though you broke your neck and it is ME who made YOU nervous?"

Remy looked at Logan curiously to confirm his suspicion that he wasn't angry about the door. He was just worried about Remy! But just to be sure he asked:

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you? For ripping this hole in my favorite T-shirt or for bringing a gun in here, almost shooting my guest, destroying the hall, annihilating the door, parking your bike in the entrance to the living room, making a mess I don't even want to try to clean and once again doing show for the neighbors?"

Remy paled. Maybe Logan actually was angry but was too tired to show it…

" No, Cajun, I'm so relieved that you didn't add your dead body to the list that I'm actually not even mad. I seriously have no idea how would I explain the police how did you kill yourself on the bike in my hall…"

Logan looked at Remy waiting for his reaction. The kid looked so scared and miserable. He was hardly even able to speak. Finally he uttered:

"It wasn't your MOST favorite T-shirt, was it…?"

Of course, Cajun had his own priorities set….

"It was, but don't worry your pretty head. We have guests now, so why don't you stop destroying the house and just sit the fuck down?"

Remy sat down on the floor since there was no chair in an arms' reach. Logan chuckled and shook his head. The kid was a walking catastrophe… he turned to his still stunned into silence guests.

"So… Where were we…?"

Scott stood up from the couch and walked to him.

"Logan… look, we came here straight from the airport. We haven't been at my parents' house yet."

"Seriously? You came straight here?" Logan was surprised that there still were things in this world that were able to surprise him. And then Jane finally spoke.

"Yes, he couldn't wait to see you!" She clearly wanted to say something more but Scott didn't let her.

"Yes, we did and we should go there now. How about we meet later in the afternoon?"

"Great! Why don't you come for dinner? I'll clean this mess and cook something… I'll invite Marie!"

Scott smiled. "Sure… That would be great…"

"But can you walk? How do you feel?" Remy was slightly disgusted with the way Logan fussed about that four eyed weakling but only rolled his eyes and didn't voice his opinion.

"I'm fine I guess… The atmosphere in your house is so… exciting…. That our meeting is not all that special anymore…"

Logan laughed nervously and turned to Scott's girlfriend. She was pissed.

"I'm really glad I could finally meet you, JANE. I can only guess what you think about me after all that, but… I'm actually normal! Really. It's just that yesterday Charlie – Remy's cousin's husband – had waken us up with a shotgun and killed my lamp so… We're still kind of… "

"…shaken!" Remy added helpfully from his spot on the floor. Logan nodded in confirmation. Jane didn't say anything. She just left. Scott followed but still turned to look at Logan for as long as he could. Logan then looked down at the misfortune sitting quietly on the floor by his leg like a faithful dog and sighed. His hand travelled to pat the Cajun's copper locks and the younger man instantly started to nuzzle his leg.

"I'm going to punish you, Cajun…"

Remy smiled up at him brightly. "I can't wait, chère."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**sugus - **mega THANKS for reading and reviewing!

**Refrigerator-Burn - **Good luck in finding your Logan! Treat him well.

**Aychio - **I liked stories by SisterWine ( "The Picture In The Attic" was good) on AFF and OriginalCeenote for example "Diamond in the Rough"... I'll check and recommend you more in PM.

**CHAPTER 13 of 15**

Sex with the Cajun was sooooooooo good. Especially after such an emotional event and a fight. Remy was getting used to the technical difficulties and was quickly getting into the swing of things. He might be the bottom but he took initiative every time he could and did things that drove Logan crazy. It was so much more than just good sex. It was… incredible. If Logan didn't know better he would think that kid had tons of experience…

They were in the shower. It was almost one in the afternoon and they didn't even start to clean the mess in the hall. Logan tried to wash his hair but Remy seemed inexhaustible and still provoked and molested him.

"We need to stop, Cajun. I have to go and buy the new door, then mount them and do the groceries for dinner. And I have to prepare the dinner!..."

"Remy will prepare the dinner, chère."

"You? You know how to cook?"

"Remy worked at the restaurant before. My cousin got me he job but they kicked me out for playing cards with clients."

"Of course. Remind me to never play cards with you…"

"Mmmm…" Remy's attention was completely consumed by Logan's wet body. He seemed unfazed with Logan's words and just kissed his torso slowly and lovingly.

Logan really didn't want to stop him but he also knew he should…. So he did. He gently pushed him away and found the devilish eyes locked with his own.

"We have to go, kid."

The water was running down their bodies, soaking their hair, and making Remy even more irresistible. He was so tanned and so… hard again. The youth had stamina…

Half an hour later Logan left the shower while Remy still lay panting on the floor. He wanted to help him dry his hair and body but then it would probably lead to something more and required another shower, so he only threw him a towel and left.

He was just destroying the chest of drawers in the hall trying to remove the bike when Marie appeared in the hole that use to be a door way.

"Oh my God, dad… just tell me already! I can't wait to tell EVERYONE!"

"Isn't it obvious? "

"Actually no… I can't think of a reason for… THAT!"

"Well, let's say that closing the door in Cajun's face isn't working anymore…. If it ever did…"

"Hi, petite!"

Remy walked out of the bathroom dressed only in a yellow towel. He was smiling cheerfully and he looked… stupidly happy. After seeing the mess in the hall and knowing that it was Remy's fault Marie expected some bloodshed.

"Hi, Remy…. You're alive…?"

"Oui, petite, why? Did Charlie got out of jail?"

Remy came closer to Logan and leaned on him a bit to gain some mental support.

"No, I meant this… I thought dad had killed you or something."

Remy laughed hiding his face in Logan's shoulder. "Non, but he did punish Remy! Or at least he thinks he did…"

Marie blushed. As entertaining as it was, Logan was still her father. Logan wasn't comfortable with this subject either, so…

"Scott is back. He was here and went to see his parents. He'll be back for dinner … with his girlfriend."

Now everything began to make sense.

"Oh my God… How do you feel about it?"

Logan shrugged. "Normal I guess… Although…" He looked around the mess in the hall. "… this word is losing its meaning to me recently…."

She asked her questions and got all the answers. She was laughing a lot be she also didn't miss the fact that Scott's health problems were in a way Logan's fault.

"Now, I'm going out. I'll buy a new door and do the grocery. Cajun, you clean this mess. You did it after all."

"Non!"

"What do you mean, no?!"

"Remy wants to go shopping with you!"

Logan blushed at the mental image of the two of them wandering around the town, shopping…. Together….

"No way kid, you're staying. I can't leave the house without a door!"

"I can stay!" Marie – his own flesh and blood….

"No need. Cajun will stay."

"Non! Remy wants to go with you!"

Remy was tugging at his sleeve like some little kid that wants a candy. It was as irritating as cute… Logan didn't know what to do. Marie was there and he didn't want her to think he was already whipped, so he objected a few more times before giving in to Remy's pleas.

They waved to all the neighbors watching them curiously. They were both wearing sunglasses and they looked cool. When Logan started the car Remy's hand casually landed on his thigh. He was too spent to be aroused by that but it still surprised him. Scott never did that. He sometimes did that to Scott and then Scott was embarrassed by that more times than not… It was nice to receive this kind of attention from Remy. The kid seemed absorbed with looking out the window but his slender hand still rested on his thigh like it belonged there… Logan decided not to comment on that and just let it be. During the road they talked about food and receipts.

"Let's make a spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti? Are you kidding, Gambo? It can't be spaghetti. It has to be something…"

"Special? Something special for your special Scott. Then how about a duck in oranges? You'll get a good wine that will match, get him drunk and fuck him. How does that sound?"

"THAT sounds like someone's jealous. Now, the duck is alright. Do you know what we need to buy to make it?"

Remy pouted. Yes, he was jealous but Logan didn't have to rub it in his face.

"Remy's not jealous! Remy's just mad. You try so hard for him and he plays with your feelings. I won't let him do it, chère."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said… I won't let him to take you away. He had his chance! He chose someone else and he should stay away!"

Logan was surprised. Not just because Remy was so openly fighting for him but also because he had never seen Remy so seriously angry at someone. It was… cute. Anyone else would probably sense some threat in Remy's words but Logan blinded by his own feelings could see only boy's sweet affection. His hand moved and pulled Remy's head closer while his lips rested on the tanned temple in a brief kiss.

They entered the shop. Remy was very excited with the whole thing.

"Ok, I'll take this one."

It took Logan whole five minutes to choose and point the selected door to the shopping assistant.

"What? What do you mean, chère? Let's look around more first."

"No need, Gambo. These are perfect."

"Aren't you even going to ask if I like them?"

"No, Cajun. I don't care. Don't make a scene. Nothing can impress me today anymore."

"If you will be nice to me, chère, I may try to."

The shopping assistant chocked on air and blushed. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"Will this fit into my car?"

"We don't have a delivery service, sir."

Logan pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed some number. Remy couldn't help but stare. This man was devastatingly handsome and looked great while talking on the phone.

"Hi Lance, it's Logan. …. Yes he stayed at my place… I don't know, you need to ask him. … Alright…. I need your help if you got a minute….. Ok…. Thanks."

After that he handed the phone to Remy. Remy knew what he would hear and he was right. He let Lance to yell at him a bit, then told him the name of the shop. Lance was there ten minutes later.

"Logan, why did you buy a new door?"

Remy put his hands in his pockets, clearly still uncomfortable with the subject.

"Cajun decided to annihilate the old one with his Ninja, so…"

"Fuck, why?!" That's why Lance wanted to keep Remy away from Logan. This guy did the most stupid and crazy things around Howlett.

"Because Logan locked himself up in the house with his lover boy!"

"A lover boy?" Great, now even more drama….

"Scott dropped by with his girlfriend….And this lunatic got in there through the closed door…"

"And who was the one who locked them up, homme?"

"And who tried to shoot Scott?"

"If I had actually tried you would be washing his brain from your wall by now! And who was the one to make out with him?"

"I was just welcoming him!"

"You don't welcome me like that!"

"I don't welcome you at all because you never leave, you're always there!"

"Fuck, guys!"

Lance looked at his friends and still couldn't believe it. Logan kicked him out and Remy forced his entry with a bike… And Logan wasn't even angry. They were just shopping here like a happy couple and fighting like they were married for years.

"Ok… I get it… I mean I don't but…. Never mind…. Logan, you want me to take it to your place and install?"

"No, I'll do it myself, just bring it there. Thanks. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing Logan, just….. Shit, just take care of this twit…. He's.."

"Calamity! I know, Lance, don't worry. He's nothing I can't handle. Now we have to buy some stuff for dinner. Scott's coming."

Lance's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Scott? Are you serious? He's still coming…?"

"Oui, unfortunately, he tries to steal Logan away from Remy but…"

"Shut up, Gambo."

"What? He said that himself!"

"NOT EXACTLY. Just shut up, kid. Scott's coming, Cajun's cooking, I fix the door."

Lance just nodded. "Remy's cooking? For Summers? ….Alright then…"

"Logan!"

Some tall blond woman called and run up to them.

"Raven…. ?"

"Hi, Logan! What a coincidence!"

Remy instantly put his arms around Logan and rested his chin on his shoulder. The woman's face was priceless. Logan sighed. He didn't want Raven to see that. She was supposed to give Cajun a job and not hate him.

"Raven, this is Lance Alvers and that pokemon stuck to my shoulder is the driver you hired yesterday, Remy LeBeau. Guys, this is my boss Raven Darkhölme."

She scowled.

"You never said he's that close with you."

"He's not! He's just a cuddler."

Remy squeezed him tighter and nuzzled his neck. Raven laughed.

"And all those hickeys are probably just an allergy to his cuddling?"

Logan smiled and confirmed. "Yes, exactly…"

"You still owe me a dinner, Logan. I hope your pet can live it down." She was smiling but the look she directed at Remy was a bit frightening.

"Can I come too, chère?"

"Shut up, Cajun." Logan tried to push the younger man away but it was useless. He only fitted himself better under Logan's arm. Raven laughed. It was hard to pretend she was angry.

"I must admit you two look great together… I mean really… like a wet dream come true. I always said Scott wasn't good for you, Logan. Too uptight and looked like… a teacher…"

"Yes, he loved you too, Raven. We have to go now. See you at work."

They all went their separate ways and Logan could already feel the beginnings of a headache that would surely come during the groceries.

It all went better then he thought it would. For the most part Remy was so busy with choosing the right products that he almost forgot to hang on Logan all the time. Only when he saw some attractive woman he always grabbed his arm and pulled him away not caring that Logan was in the middle of choosing something or taking something from the shelf. It did piss him off but also somewhere in the back of his mind he was happy with that stupid and bossy treatment. Cajun cared and was jealous – Logan was fine with that.

Scott couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it was to be once again in Logan's arms, even if it was just for a few seconds. When he had gotten to his parents house he locked himself in his old bedroom leaving his girlfriend with his mother. He knew she wouldn't talk to him now anyway and he wasn't in a mood for a fight either. He lay on his bed and wondered how and why did he ever left Logan. This man was everything he ever wanted… and he just let it go. Just like in this saying, if you love it - let it go… Logan didn't come back but it looked like he had been waiting for Scott….

It was crazy. Just few weeks earlier Scott was sure of his decisions and plans for the future. It was all clear and perfect until that phone call, until he heard about that guy. Someone else was interested in Logan and Scott couldn't stand that.

He was planning to come to his parents to start the preparations for the wedding and to personally ask Logan to be his best man, but it wasn't supposed to be now. And Jane, she knew. She knew why he suddenly insisted to come back. Now, after what he said at Logan's place she probably thought it was the end. He wouldn't be surprised if she decided to dump him. What he did was… He acted like a total jerk. How could he do that? He was so lost, so… angry at himself and at his own heart … It just seemed unable to stand Logan's closeness, like it tried to jump out of his chest and into Logan's arms. Gods, he loved Logan so much… But he loved Jane too… She cared about him, she was always there for him and accepted him with all his faults. She would be a perfect wife and mother, they would be a perfect family…

With Logan it would never be perfect. Logan was a free spirit. Scott tamed him for a while but didn't manage to keep him. Logan forced him to leave… He was tired with Scott and that was a fact. They loved each other but they didn't match. And Scott hated himself for that.

Scott's girlfriend stayed with Scott's mother and they talked. Jane told Mrs. Summers about their visit at Logan's place and about Logan's 'Frenchman lover'. Scott's mother tried to cheer her up. She really wanted to help but had no idea how. This whole situation was hopeless. Now she was almost sure that Scott wanted Logan back and on top of that she had a weird feeling about Jane. Scott often told her about his girlfriend so she had her favorite alcohol ready. She thought it would help the girl relax but she refused so adamantly to even take a sip… It was just a hunch really but the older woman was almost sure that Jane had been hiding something from all of them… It would made Scott stay by her side for sure but apparently she wasn't going to use that. If she really was pregnant then what Scott was doing was probably killing her…

…

When Logan busied himself with mounting the new door and fixing the hall Remy was preparing the dinner. When the phone rang Remy answered without hesitation.

"Oui?"

"_Hi, it's Jubilee, may I speak to Logan?"_

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

_"What do you think?"_

"I don't know, to ask him out?" That was supposed to be joke but…

_"Exactly. Hand him the phone." _That was supposed to be a joke too, but…

"Are you kidding me?!"

_" Remy, don't piss me off. Just hand him the phone or tell him I called."_

"No way in hell! And if I ever see you trying to make a move on him I make a doormat of you stupid cat."

"_What? You…"_

Remy simply hung up just when Logan appeared.

"Who was that?"

"No one, chère. Just a wrong number."

…

"Scott… honey, may I come in?"

"Mom… I really don't feel like listening to your preaching…"

Mrs. Summers entered the room, closed the door and sat on the bed beside her tormented son.

"How do you feel, Scott?"

"Like I had seen my beloved person in bed with someone else…."

"You had a seizure?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Does it surprise you?"

"Not really…. What are you going to do now?"

Scott hid his face in his hands.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do… How am I suppose to go there and face him…? How am I suppose to face her after what I've done….? I guess it wouldn't be that bad if that asshole had actually shoot me…"

"Don't say that. …and don't make any rush decisions."

Scott snorted. He knew exactly what she meant.

"You mean to not break my engagement. I know."

"I didn't mean that but…"

"I know mom, really. It's like that time when I was engaged with Jean…. I met him and I lost my mind. Now I thought I'm over it… I thought… I thought I can make it. Then I heard that guy on the phone and… Marie said they're not a couple but they are…. Someone else is touching my Logan…"

"He's not yours anymore, Scott."

He didn't even realize he started to cry.

"Why are you crying? You didn't come here to get him back, but to ask him to be your best man. What is your problem? That he has found someone else?"

"You're right but…"

"You just got into the first possible plane as soon as you heard about Remy, didn't you? Like a lunatic, you didn't even think…"

"I couldn't help it…."

"Are you still going to ask him that?"

"I'm not even sure if I still want to do it but if I will then only with his blessing."

"But… are you sure you'll be able to say YES to someone else if he'll be there?"

"When he hugged me… I thought I won't be able to let him go… But he… He's different now… I mean… he treats this other guy differently… I was so jealous… I always wanted Logan to be like that with me…. So…carefree, lax… I don't know…..I changed him for worse… I fell for the man he was and changed him into this tamed version… forced and… unnatural…"

"Stop it Scott…"

"No mom, it's true. He was never like that with me. You should have seen them together… This guy is like a cataclysm, like some fucking tornado… He's my complete opposite… and Logan loves it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I practically told Logan I still… you know… care about him and…"

"And you said that even though Jane was there?"

"…I'm sorry. It just slipped… Emotions almost killed me there. I couldn't control them anymore."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know. But I have no idea how to face her. If I were her I would be on the airport by now."

"But she loves you. She's still there, crushed but still strong. I think you should talk to her."

"I know… I will. I will apologize and beg her to forgive me."

"So you're not going to fight for Logan?" Did she sound too hopeful?

"Actually he already told me what he thinks about my… hasty confession… I think he doesn't want me anymore… But I can't help but wonder if it would work this time… If I tried harder, if I tried to be different, if I tried to be like… that psycho…"

"Scott! Don't understand me wrong. I'm not saying this because I want you to be with a woman, but… I think that both – you and Logan – had already tried hard enough to make it work. It didn't. How do you think could it work now? Would you come back here to live with him? From this big city in Europe to this small town? Can you imagine yourself living here again? With Logan, like an old married couple? How would you make it work? By riding a bike in the house? It's not who you are, Scott… How would you make him stay in place? Why do you think it would be different from back then?"

Scott was silent. She was right and he knew it. He just needed to hear it. It would be all the same again. Logan would suffocate and it would be a torment for both of them…

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"I think you hurt her more than you think, but she will forgive you. Just apologize and make it up to her."

"I'm still crazy about him, you know?"

"… I know."

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She really knew. Her son completely lost his mind for another man. She loved Logan like her own son and learned to accept him as a family but it still pained her. Alex told her he was gay when he was 14 so Scott was her only hope for grandchildren…

"If she forgives me I will make our engagement official."

"Good. I want you to propose to her with your great grandmother's ring."

"I will."

After that Scott apologized and Jane had forgiven him, saying that she expected that meeting with Logan to actually go even worse. Then he proposed and she said she's pregnant. He was happy. That was what he always wanted, and what he needed the most at the moment.

Then after some short celebrating Scott asked if they could name their son James and they had a fight but the dire atmosphere was over. Only much later it finally hit him what would happen if he chose to fight for Logan instead of choosing Jane… He would lost his baby… His own child…

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aychio - **Wow... thank you so VERY much!

**sugus - **Then you're missing on the good parts. You really think I can leave some adult stuff in here? On AFF you need to go to 'Marvel Verse' (on the left side, almost on the bottom) and then you should see it... Good luck and thank you for R & R.

: / / xmen. adultfanfiction index . p h p

or

xmen . adultfanfiction story . php ? no=600091075

**Sorry it's a bit late...**

**CHAPTER 14 of 15**

Remy was satisfied with the oranges. They were perfect and gave a lot of juice that was sweet and just perfect. The lemon's peel was a bit thick but it would do. The duck wasn't too big but it was alright. It wouldn't be too fat. The honey was perfectly pellucid and delicious. The oven worked great and the meat was starting to get rosy. It was time to add the souse. He hoped the wine he used wasn't too sour… It would be ready soon, half an hour tops. Logan was finishing his work in the hall too…

He poured the souse to the baking tin and just as he was closing the oven someone hugged him from behind. He straightened up and sank into Logan's waiting arms. When he felt a lips kissing his neck he turned around to face the other man and looked at him disbelieving.

"What?" Logan felt embarrassed. He acted on impulse with a fondness normally reserved for Scott. This wasn't Scott. It was his loony Cajun lover who desperately craved for every bit of his attention. Every tender gesture toward this guy could be dangerous and result with fucking for the rest of the day…. They were having guests for dinner!

"What? It was just a peck…"

He tired to remove himself from Remy but the boy already pushed him down onto the kitchen table and crawled on top of him kissing the living daylights out of him. This kid was really good. His fingers curled in Logan's hair and he was already moaning and panting.

"Oh Logan…"

"Remy…"

Remy quickly undid their trousers and sat on Logan. He rode him and came after few minutes, but didn't stop until he felt Logan filling him with his cum. Only then he rolled off him onto the table. Logan stood up and cleaned them both with paper towels.

Logan couldn't take his eyes of the Cajun when he was pulling up his pants.

"What is it, chère? You want more?"

"I don't know what that was but I liked it…."

Remy walked up to Logan and they started to kiss.

"I must finish the salad now."

Logan smiled mischievously. "I could toss your salad." Remy laughed at that.

"Remy would love to let you do it but you chose to have guests instead so I must take care of food."

Logan squeezed Remy's ass and let him go.

"You should go change. You dirtied your T-shirt with your cum. Condoms are in that drawer BTW."

"What is it, chère? You're afraid I'll get pregnant?"

"Very funny, Gambo."

"Is it? I think it's better than you accusing me of something."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. But I already know that you don't think about safety when you're horny. Besides you've been in jail!"

"Fuck you , Logan! You're the first and only guy I've been with and you know it!"

"But you're still young and impossibly handsome. Not only guys spread diseases."

"So you think Remy fucks around, chère? You tried to turn it into a compliment but you still insulted me!"

"Insulted? You're gorgeous and…"

"You practically called me whore, you bastard!"

"I did not! But you're young and beautiful so you would be stupid if you limited yourself…"

"AND NOW I'M STUPID?!"

"Look… I give up. You're crazy!"

"YOU ARE CRAZY, Logan! You're grinding me down God knows why! Maybe I'm not your Mr. Perfect but you have no right to treat me like that!"

"GUYS! Why the hell are you fighting again?"

It was Marie. She was early.

"Why? Because you're father is a mean BASTARD!"

"Why? What did I do? Suggest that it would be good to use condoms?"

"It wasn't just about condoms! It was everything you said! You don't even trust Remy!"

"When the hell did I say I didn't trust you?"

"You said I fuck around!"

"It has nothing to do with trust. You're free to do whatever you like…"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Fine… I give up…."

Logan walked to the drawer he had pointed earlier , took out the full stash of condoms and threw them into the garbage.

"Now. You've won! Happy?"

Remy looked at him and tried to decide if this was really what he wanted. What was his problem here again? He forgot… He got lost with his own logic somewhere in here and now he didn't really know what to say anymore. All in all he decided that Logan saying that Remy had won was nice enough, so he nodded.

"Good. Now go and change that T-shirt."

Remy still wanted to stomp his feet or something to emphasize… something… But he wasn't sure what so he just pouted and answered.

"Fine. I'm taking one of YOURS."

And with that he disappeared into the bedroom.

"How can you do this to him?" Marie was glaring at her father accusingly.

"What? He does as he pleases! He has me wrapped around his little finger. What do you want from me?"

"You're hurting him. You act like you don't care if he is here or not. Do you think he doesn't have feelings?"

"I… " That was something he didn't expect. Remy was turning his whole life upside down and suddenly Logan was a bad guy?

"He cares about you and you treat him badly!"

"I do not…"

"Yes you do! Just think how much he had sacrificed for you…"

"I didn't ask him to do it. He did it to himself and not for me!"

The door bell conveniently disturbed their fight.

"Just behave!"She always wanted to be the one to say it to him!

"You better tell it to Cajun!"

Logan went to open the door and let his guests in. He didn't hug Scott this time but Scott didn't need to touch him to know that he had sex just a moment ago. He just knew. He was almost sure Logan fucked that guy on the kitchen table or an the counter…

Marie was all over Scott and tried to pull him to the couch to show him pictures of her boyfriend. When Remy walked in Scott looked up and as a greeting he offered only:

"Nice T-shirt."

Remy grinned. "You recognized! You're good."

"Mom gave us this food…"

Scott put a paper bag on the table but Logan quickly took it from him and as discreetly as he could he removed the tablecloth.

"I'll take it. Thank Mrs. Summers from us…"

So, it was on the table. Scott was relieved seeing that the dinner had been prepared outside, in the garden. He sat with Marie on the couch and looked through her photo album.

"He fucked him on this table before we came in… and he lets him wear his clothes…"

"Yea… but it's not what it looks like, you know… Dad treats him more like some pest or something… They fight all the time." Scott tried to smile.

"Was that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Yes, did it work?"

"Yea, kind of… But this brat acts like they are married! He pisses me off."

"You are getting married for real, right? So how can you be angry at them?"

"How do you know I'm going to marry her?"

"Dad says that's why you came here. "

"So he expected this… Is he mad?"

"No, he wants you to be happy."

"It's so hard, Marie… I don't want to let him go, but I know I'm not able to keep him… I love Jane but I'm still crazy for your dad… I want to stay in Europe but this is the place I think about when I hear the word 'home'. I want to have a family with Jane but I will never stop dreaming about spending my life with Logan… How am I suppose to be happy?"

"You can't have everything, you know it…You'll have a family… You'll forget about him."

"It's not that easy to forget your dad, Marie…"

"Yea… I guess you're right. My mother never did…. Grandma says it's why she never came back. Because I look like him…"

That was the first time in all the years Scott knew Marie that she talked about her mother. He wasn't going to push it any further.

"People often ask me what is it about Logan that I was so crazy about him… I wonder if that French boy has to answer those questions too…"

"He's not French. He's from New Orleans. He's name is Remy! And yes, they ask him that too. I heard him saying it's about dad's… you know…"

Scott laughed genuinely amused.

"Well, that surely is a BIG asset to his person but… there's so much more…" Scott's amusement died all too soon. "Come on, let's join them."

When they walked out to the garden Remy and Logan were fighting. Logan was yelling.

"You said it was a wrong number!"

"You were busy anyway!"

"What did you do with her cat?!"

"I didn't do anything yet!"

"What do you mean 'yet'? What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why she thinks you did?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she's crazy! That cat probably just run away from her because he couldn't stand her! All I said was that I would make a doormat of her cat if she won't stop hitting on you."

"You what?"

"I warned her! And she called again!"

"She called this morning to ask about Victor not to hit on me! Why did you call her a whore!?"

"Why are you always pissed at me?!"

"Please, people! Tell me I'm not the one who's crazy here!"

Marie was giggling. She loved to listen to their fights. "Remy, I love your style!"

Logan frowned at her. "Don't encourage him, Marie! He's impossible, arrogant and mean!"

Logan dialed Jubilee's number. When she had called a minute ago she said that Remy had probably killed her cat. Then Remy took the phone from Logan, yelled at the girl and hung up. Logan owned her some apology, right?

"Jubilee, I'm sorry for him… Have you found your cat? … Really? …. Ok, I'll tell him that you said he's a stupid prick."

Logan hung up.

"She found her cat."

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"You threatened her! And you called her a whore!"

"But I didn't kill her cat! And you didn't believe me. You believed HER! You owe me an apology, not her!"

"For what you did? No way! I should kick your ass for that!"

"You are a hopeless… friend…"

"Friend?"

"What did you expect me to say? A lover? You're a brilliant lover! A boyfriend? Probably too but how would I know?!"

That was a dangerous subject.

"Let's not talk about it now, Cajun!"

"Don't worry, chère, I'm not going to force you to anything!"

"And THAT'S something new!"

"I hate you!"

"And THAT is not."

"Sure it isn't new that I hate you! You deserve that! Some cat is more important to you than Remy! If you care so much about that stupid cat why don't you fuck it instead of me?"

"Because it's too small."

"What? Take it back!"  
"What?" Was Remy serious? Was he really jealous because of the cat?  
"Take it back. Say you wouldn't rather fuck a cat than me."

Scott was jealous again. He rarely saw Logan laughing like that… so happy and carefree. He and Cajun were fighting but it was so refreshing and looked more like a foreplay than a real argument. And then Scott realized it actually WAS a foreplay. They would fuck the moment their guests crossed the threshold.

"I can't believe you make me say it, Gambo…" But he recited word for word: "I would rather fuck you than a cat."

Remy straddled his laps and fisted his collar.

"Now add that it's not just because the cat is too small!"

Logan almost choked laughing.

"You want it in writing?"

"Say it!"

Logan repeated everything Remy asked him too (no matter how ridiculous), and then he even apologized for not believing him and finally admitted that 'he is Remy's'. With all this it was easier for Scott to finally announce his engagement and ask Logan to be his best man. Logan eagerly agreed. He expected that anyway.

Finally Remy served the dinner. Right before they started eating Logan switched his own plate with Scott's.

"Why did you do that, chère?"

"Just to make sure you didn't do anything funny with Scott's food…."

Logan pretended that he is going to start eating, but Remy quickly took the plate from him and left to the kitchen. Scott was grateful.

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem. I'm sure you now have the best piece since it was supposed to be mine…. Cajun is a little… crazy sometimes…" That small smile on Logan's lips said even more than his words. He was clearly very fond of his Cajun.

Scott looked at him seriously. "Crazy about you… I know that feeling."

They locked their gazes and stayed like that for a moment, until Remy served Logan's new portion, practically throwing it in front of Logan to show his disapproval for the 'eye thing'.

"Bon appétit, chère."

They ate like normal people for a moment until Jane refused to drink wine.

"Oh my God, Jane, don't tell me you're pregnant…" Marie was sometimes even less subtle then her crude father. Scott laughed and confirmed. He was proud and happy but also worried that it would hurt Logan.

"Congratulations, Scott… Jane… " Logan looked seriously moved but definitely not crushed. It was Scott's dream. It was good that it happened. He was happy for them.

"You will be a great father, Scott…"

"Thanks Logan… If it's a boy we will call him James…"

That was the first awkward silence of this evening.

"This duck is excellent…" Jane tried to somehow lift the atmosphere

"I told you, honey that Logan's cooking is amazing."

"Today Remy was cooking, right dad?"

Scott scowled.

"What?" Logan didn't catch that. He had been staring at Remy's lips while he chewed and at his neck when he swallowed. It made him forget about anything else including his own food.

"I said Remy cooked this duck!"

"Oh, yea… And it's great…"

"Don't try to be nice, homme. You hardly even tasted it! It's obvious that you're not thinking about food right now."

Logan smirked.

"Why? You're reading minds now, Cajun?"

"I don't have to. I don't even want to know what sick visions you have there about you and HIM!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know that look in your eyes, chère. I know what you're thinking about!"

"I was thinking about YOU!"

Remy blushed furiously. Could it really be true?

Marie tried to play the peacemaker: "Guys, stop fighting at least for a moment."

"My wonderful daughter is right for once. Let's have a drink."

Remy snorted. "Good! Drink, chère. You'll be easier."

Scott snorted at that comment.

"What? Laugh all you want, homme! I'm sure he never refused you! Go on, laugh!"

Scott couldn't believe it.

"If you liked this homme, you will love that! Once when Remy wanted to give him a head he said he'd rather watch TV."

Scott was laughing his ass off.

"You pissed me off, Gambo! You deserved it! Besides just today I fucked you at least five or six times even though we were busy, had guests and went out, so I don't think you have reasons to complain!"

"I'm not! Remy just wanted you to say it out loud!"

Logan couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and let Remy manipulate him so easily. He took a rumpled napkin and threw it at Remy's head.

"Besides, mon amour… I forced on you at least three if not four of today's rounds!"

"Ok, change the subject!" Marie had enough.

Scott was visibly jealous and Jane was pissed again. She really wanted to strangle Logan.

"So, James… Scott said that interior design is your hobby."

"Yes, I guess it is…" Logan welcomed the new subject eagerly. He was especially glad about the fact that Jane talked to him and wasn't mean!

"So, do you really think that your coffee table really matches the rest of the place?"

An awkward silence number two filled the air.

"That is actually true, chère. That table is really ugly."

Scott put his glass on the table with an unnecessary force drawing everybody's attention to his scowled face.

"And of course none of you knew that I had bought that stupid table, huh?!"

Logan turned into 'Scott's Logan' for a moment and started: "Don't listen to them, Scott. That table is not ugly! And perfectly matches the living room, makes it more… eclectic…"

Scott looked at him and felt sick. God, he really did THAT to Logan. He turned him into this… overprotective and disgustingly nice person.

"Stop it, Logan…. Please, don't do that… Oh gods, what have I done to you? I… I can't believe it… I'm so glad you're not like that anymore…"

"I… don't know what you're talking about…" Logan tried to deny but it hit him too. Why was he acting like that? It was ridiculous…

"You're right Scott… It was out of habit. I waited years to tell you this, but you bought me the ugliest coffee table I've ever seen! And it's not even functional. You can't put the pizza on it and even if you manage then there is no place for beer… I hate that table! I always did. I asked Lance to break it and pretend it was an accident but he only hurt his shoulder and the damn thing didn't even have a scratch!"

Scott smiled. "Do you feel better?"

Logan looked up at him and smiled back.

"Yea… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You should have told me that years ago. Since we got together I've never heard even one bad word from you. We've never even had a real fight… But it wasn't because there was no misunderstandings. It was because you tried to protect me no matter what. It was bad. I always thought it was my fault it didn't work out for the two of us but now I see that we were both at fault. Maybe everybody were right after all. We didn't match…"

Logan sighed and brushed his hair with his hand. Scott watched the gesture loving it all the same as years ago. He loved Logan's hair.

He still wanted Logan. That would probably never change… but they both needed this conversation. They needed some closure.

"But WE do match, chère!" Remy's ass was suddenly in front of Logan's face and a moment later the Cajun was making himself comfortable on Logan's laps.

"Jesus, Cajun, you're ass is so bony…"

"I thought you love my ass, mon ami. You never complained about it."

"Just stop squirming!"

Remy purposely wriggled his ass even more and wound his arms around Logan's neck with a triumphal smile. He loved to be so close to Logan. He loved his body, his warmth and his smell… He would never get enough of it. Of course Logan tried to push him off but Remy didn't let him. He knew that Logan enjoyed their closeness just as he did, but he was just shy. He hugged Logan tenderly not minding the public and Logan's protests and stayed like that until he saw their neighbor from the yellow house and started to wave and shout.

"Gooood eveniiiiiiiiiing, Mrs. Dowsoooooooooon!"

The older lady waved back with a smile. That young man was crazy but also impossibly nice and cute. Remy kissed Logan on the cheek and then jumped off of his laps and run to help the lady with her bags that looked heavy.

Logan tried to hide his smile but… damn, the Cajun really was cute.

"He's right, Logan. You two really do mach." It took a lot of effort for Scott to force those words through his throat. He felt a bit better when a smaller hand grabbed his own and squeezed. He looked at his fiancé and felt awfully guilty so he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed.

All in all the evening was better than any of them could expect. Logan and Remy fought more and more and the guests took it for what it was - their foreplay was getting serious - and they all knew that if they didn't leave soon they would probably witness another few rounds of Logan and Cajun 'making up'.

TBC... only one more chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Aychio - OMG, you're so crazy! In a good way! (is there any other?) Thank you so much.**

**fyxen26, Refrigerator-Burn, sugus - You all Rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing and... enjoying! **

**CHAPTER 15**

"Do I really have to, chère?"

"For the thousandth time, Cajun, YES."

Logan held Remy's jacket so he wouldn't run away and pressed the door bell. After a moment the door opened reveling Remy's cousin.

"Hi, is Charlie home?"

"Yes, Logan. He's in the living room. Come in."

Logan grabbed Remy and dragged him into the house ignoring his protests. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room, waiting. He heard them coming.

"Look what the cat dragged in. You finally grew a pair and decided to come back?"

"Non… Logan made me…"

Logan smacked Gambit's head and decided to do the talking himself.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. WE are sorry, right, Cajun?"

Remy sighed and nodded. He didn't want to be smacked again so he just let Logan to continue.

"I know you're still angry and all but I really wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to deceive you or anything like that. I didn't plan that, Charlie. It simply happened… I understand that you feel like I lied to you but I didn't."

"Neither did Remy!" Cajun really needed to point that out.

"You DID lie to me, brat, so you better keep quiet! Jimmy… I'm sorry for the whole …'gun thing'…. But you pissed me off, my friend…. I don't want my boy to be anybody's bitch! Even yours!"

"He's not my bitch, Charlie. Don't call him that or I'll kick your ass again!"

"Is that true that he lives with you now?"

"Yes… He had nowhere else to go… Well maybe he had but he chose to stay at my place."

"Yea, I figured! You still fucking?"

"Yes…"

"I knew it… I just fucking knew it from the start… He acted like Allerdyce's boy… What the hell do you have in your pants, Jimmy? Why the fuck are those boys losing their minds for you, huh?"

"Hey, I've never fucked John Allerdyce!"

"Yea right, what about that Wagner freak? They're ALL ga-ga over you, Logan and you know it."

Logan blushed. Charlie didn't miss Remy's hands making fists at his sides. He will probably kill Kurt as soon as he finds him….

"Look, Charlie…. I don't care what those kids want from me and I don't care what they say… I never did anything with any of them!"

Charlie nodded but added. "Except Remy!"

"Yes… except Remy."

"And Scott!"

"Yes… but that's all. I'm not some pervert, Charlie. And Remy's not a kid. He's twenty six. He has the right to choose who to sleep with."

Charlie snorted. That's what he thought about the brat's maturity…

"This kid can't even keep a decent job for a month and you try tell me he's so grown up… All he can do is gamble and fix cars… and spread his legs for other guys as it seems…"

"I will fucking hit you Charlie!" Logan really didn't like the mechanic's comments. His blood boiled and made him loose his patience. Remy on the other hand had a gall to blush. He didn't know why but what Charlie said turned him on. He was spreading his legs for Logan alright! And he loved it! Why was Logan so angry?

"Sorry, man… I just can't stand it… People say you've found him a job."

"Yes, at the company I work for…"

Charlie sighed and turned to Remy for the first time.

"How is it kid? Do you want to work there or come back to the garage?"

"I… I don't know…."

"I didn't kick you out, kid… I was just drunk and I wanted to punish you. You can come back anytime you want… but preferably when he dumps you…."

"Hey!" The angry Cajun tried to throw himself at Charlie to hit him but Logan caught him before he managed to do it. He held the younger man tightly pressed to his chest calming him down.

"Easy, Gambo, I'm not going to dump you, you hear me? Stop it."

Charlie just watched. Remy already fell head over heels. There was no point in trying to convince him to leave Logan. He wouldn't do it. He would turn his back on his own family and friends… for Logan. Charlie had seen it before. Summers was engaged and in love with dr. Gray, he had a good job and a NORMAL life with a future but for Logan… He left it all and didn't look back.

"I know that's what you want, Charlie! You want Logan to leave Remy but Logan already knows that it's not that easy to get rid of me! Remy was stalking him since the beginning… Since I first saw him in the garage… I won't let him to leave me! You hear me?"

"He's like a son to me, Logan. If you hurt him…"

Logan smiled sadly, still hugging Remy loosely to his chest.

"It will be the other way around, Charlie. You'll see."

Remy's elbow dig into his ribs making him cough and loose his breath for a moment.

"If you say something like that again, chère, Remy will NEVER wake you up the way you like. And I mean NEVER AGAIN!"

"Fuck, kid… you have more strength than you look…"

Charlie laughed at that. Logan was already totally whipped! Maybe Remy actually knew how to deal with that brute. That teacher was a mistake but Remy… He's boy had balls alright!

"Alright Logan… You came for my blessing, didn't you? I appreciate that. I don't like the idea of you two together but when I see how the kid freaks out already I think I can't do much about that… So why don't you and your new bed-warmer come for dinner tonight?"

Logan straightened up still rubbing his bruised ribs. "Sorry, bub. We already agreed to meet with Scott and a bunch of guys for some drinks. You're welcome too. We'll be celebrating his engagement and the little Summers that is on the way to this fucked up world…"

"Summers is having a kid?" Charlie grinned. If Summers could do it then maybe there still was a future for Remy too…?

….

Even though it was Sunday the place was crowed again. They were all talking and drinking having fun… and making fun of Scott. It was kind of like his stag party. The atmosphere was great. Everybody were laughing and talking and no one really noticed Scott's longing looks. Logan didn't sit beside him. He was directly in front of Scott killing his hopes for any accidental touches… If they sat closer to each other Scott would be able to lean on his shoulder, smell him… whisper to his ear… maybe even put his hand on Logan's thigh… He would do all these things because Jane was not there and it was his last chance for any intimacy with the love of his life….

But Logan ruined it all sitting opposite him. It wasn't really Logan's fault of course. It was Remy who pulled him into THAT seat and made himself comfortable on his laps clearly showing Scott where was HIS place. It was driving Scott crazy more and more with every drink. Seeing Logan with another man was like a torture. He wanted Logan so bad…. Soon he would be married and back to his life, far away from Logan, but now he was here and had Logan practically in his arms reach. He wasn't drunk yet but those few drinks surely helped him relax. When his foot touched Logan's shin for the first time that evening it was really on accident. Logan probably didn't even noticed that.

The second time was just to feel Logan… The third was bolder and got him a strange look from his ex lover, who probably still couldn't believe that Scott would do something like THAT in public….

Scott needed… something. It was his last chance. The very last chance in his life for anything with Logan… This man was like a magnet. It was like that since Scott first saw him all those years ago. There was no use in trying to fight it. It was like gravity. It pulled him toward Logan even though he had chosen a different direction for his life. He chose Jane… But he would spend the rest of his life with her and Logan… was here…

At the moment the perspective of getting married and having a family scared him. He used to think that he would spend the rest of his life with Logan. That thought had never scared him. He was only afraid that he wouldn't be enough for Logan, but the perspective of the two of them was always his greatest dream. Having a family, being a father – all that was a huge responsibility and terrified him. But it was in the future and at the moment he was in the pub with Logan…

He rubbed his foot on Logan's leg and tried to lift his trouser-leg. Logan sent him a questioning look and Scott responded with a small seductive smile.

Logan didn't know what the fuck was going on. Was Scott really doing this or was it just his imagination? NO! It was not his imagination. Scott was flirting with him. It could only mean he was drunk. He would never do anything like that knowing that his pregnant fiancé was waiting for him at his parents' home. Scott's foot traveled higher so Logan moved his leg out of the younger man's reach and scowled at him.

It was a silent threat. It meant Logan didn't appreciate it. But why? Maybe he really didn't want it but there was a chance that he was only afraid of the Cajun sitting cheerfully in his laps. He risked and found Logan's leg with his own again.

"Gambo, let me go for a moment."

Logan slapped lightly Remy's ass then subtly shoved him off and stood up.

"You want me to go with you, chère?"

Remy's smirk was telling all his thoughts. Logan smirked back but then he only tousled Gambit's chestnut hair affectionately.

"Sorry kid, I really need to take a piss."

Remy's eyes never left Logan's retreating back. He saw Logan disappearing behind the toilette's door and sighed. Then he saw another person going in there and his blood boiled. It was Scott!

Logan needed some space. He stepped to the urinal. He didn't even managed to pull down the zipper of his pants when he heard the door opening again. He turned around to see Scott approaching him. He didn't expect that.

"Scott…?"

"Logan… I missed you Logan…"

He moved forward way into Logan's personal space and put his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Scott don't…"

Logan removed his hands and tried to push him away. The door slammed again and Logan saw Cajun with a will to kill shining in his eyes. He tried to say something but then Scott was kissing him…

Remy saw red. When his fist collided with Scott's face he felt the glasses crushing under his fist. He didn't pay attention to the blood or pieces of glass that bore into his fist. Scott was shocked at first but he quickly got himself together and retaliated. Even though his vision was blurry without his glasses he still managed to hold his own. Logan tried to separate them but after getting another elbow to his ribs he called Victor to help him. Of course Logan's brother was hardly the only one answering the call. Instantly everybody went there to see what's going on.

"YEA! The cat fight!"

They cheered, and wanted to place bets (mostly on Cajun) but then Logan took a hold of Remy's lithe form from behind, while Victor pinned Scott to the wall.

While the two fighters were cooling off the questions started.

"What the fuck, guys? What the hell happened?"

Logan didn't know what to say. Scott surprised him not only with this kiss but also with the way he fought back. They both fought too serious. Remy's hand and right temple were bleeding profusely dirtying the floor, sinks and even some parts of the wall. Scott's glasses were a mash, his face was covered with cuts from shreds of broken glass and he was spiting blood. Logan hoped there were no teeth in the clots that were falling to the tiled floor from his mouth.

The evening was fucking brilliant. Slowly Logan and Victor let them go but as soon as they did they were at each other's throats once again. After another tousle Logan was holding Remy while Scott was being held by two other guys. Beside them Victor who was now sporting a split lip looked like he was going to end both brats' miserable lives right then and there.

"Victor! Calm down!" Logan knew his brother would most probably smash Scott's and Remy's heads together to finish this shit. Logan didn't want that to happen.

"Let me go, Logan! Remy will fucking kill him! Let go! I saw the way he looked at you the whole evening! What did you try to do, asshole? You hoped for a quick shag in the stall, didn't you, fucker?!"

"Calm down, Cajun!"

"No! He fucking kissed you! He followed you to the bathroom and fucking kissed you! I'm gonna' kill this fucker! Let me go!"

John Allerdyce laughed at that. "Let them go. We'll see who will win!"

"You better shut the fuck up, John! I see the way you look at my Logan too. You're next! And YOU Logan…. You lured him in here! How could you?!"

"What are you blabbering abut, Cajun? I was taking a piss when he came in and attacked me! What the fuck is your problem?"

"You still love him! And you wanted to be alone with him!"

That pissed Logan off. He took a better hold on his Cajun and turned him around so they would face each other. He looked into the pair of beautiful, hurt eyes.

"You don't believe what you're saying, Gambo, do you? You know it's bullshit. I chose you, Remy... You know it, I know it and Scott knows it too. I told him that and I have no idea what the fuck did he try to pull just now."

Logan was scowling at Scott demanding some explanation.

"I just wanted a kiss… one last kiss, Logan. I will spend the rest of my life with her… I just wanted a kiss. I'm sorry... I'm drunk…. I should go…"

"Wait… you can't go back on your own without your glasses. Call Jane."

Logan still had this habit of taking care of him. It was sweet… Scott left the bathroom still escorted by others. Remy wanted to follow but Logan kept him in place. The Cajun was pouting.

"Look at me Remy…"

Remy looked up but he was still serious and angry. Logan moved his lips close to his ear and whispered softly, slowly tightening his hold on Remy.

"I chose you, Remy, you! And I want you. You made me forget about him, you made me want only you… You have nothing to worry about, you hear me? I pushed him away. And I'll say it only once but it turns me on when you take things into your own hands. I love the way you fight to keep me, and I love the way you're not afraid of anything, not even me… You drive me crazy, Cajun…"

Logan was hugging him so tightly that Remy hardly could even breathe but he loved every second of this. He even started to suspect that he also loved the man who was hugging him so he hugged back with an equal strength and then pushed Logan into one of the stalls for a quick shag…

….

Remy looked brilliant in a tuxedo. He was slim and tall and had impossibly pretty face. His shoulder length auburn hair were neatly brushed to one side, almost covering his right eye, were he still had the souvenir from the bathroom fight. It was now just a scar but still he chose to cover it.

Besides Logan thought he looked sexy when he styled his hair like that…

Logan also looked dashing. His tuxedo hugged his body perfectly and it made Remy instantly hard. The older man walked up to him and kissed passionately. His hands traveled down Remy's body and fondled his buttocks. Suddenly he pulled away with a confused face.

"Cajun, are you going commando to the wedding?"

"Oui, chère. Is that a problem?"

Logan thought for a moment… "…under the tuxedo?"

"Oui… Is that wrong?"

"No, not at all." And he kissed Remy again.

Remy couldn't wait to see it. Scott would be finally and officially out of the menu. They moved the wedding on an earlier date so the Jane's pregnancy wouldn't show.

They quickly got into Logan's car and sped through the streets toward the church. Remy almost cried out of joy when Scott finally said 'yes' and gave himself forever away to the woman that had more patience than Remy stupid ideas. After their unfortunate fight in the bar's toilette she came to take Scott home. He told her what he did and she had once again forgiven him but after that day she had never left Scott alone with Logan in the same room, not even for one second. She didn't trust her fiancé and nobody blamed her for that. Scott would have the rest of his life to earn her trust again…

The party was huge and some of the cars in front of the place ridiculously expensive. Scott's job in Europe surely earned him some important friends… (His boss offered him a trip around the world as a wedding present!) Half way into the party someone apparently came by the helicopter! Better late than never…

Alex – Scott's brother was exceptionally happy. He knew he was a disappointment for his parents and Scott having a baby was a huge relief for all of them.

Logan was surprisingly good in his role. He was a great best man. Scott's mother thought he would be aloof or angry and that he would spoil the party. Oh how wrong she was. Logan wasn't by any means a party animal but he did great. At the moment he was dancing with Scott's mother while Remy and Alex talked about some guy Alex was interested in.

After the dance Logan walked up to the table to have a drink.

"Excuse me, could you pass me those appetizers?"

"Sure, here." Logan reached for the plate and handed it to the stranger looked kind of familiar ...

"Thank you. Are you Scott's best man?"

"Yes I am. James Howlett."

"Tony Stark - technically Scott's boss."

They shook hands.

"Tony Stark, like that genius philanthropist…?"

"That would be the awesome me!"

Tony smiled brightly missing Logan's surprised face because at that moment they both turned in the direction of Remy's laughter. It was so joyous and carefree that made you want to laugh too. Tony smiled, not only from what he had heard but also at what he saw. The young man with a copper hair covering one side of his face was gorgeous. He wore a tuxedo but he somehow rolled up his sleeves half way up his forearms exposing his lean arms and fragile wrists. He was charming in a rebel kind of way. In a way that was very appealing for another rebel type, like Tony. Especially that he was so different from a certain uptight blond recently plaguing Tony's thoughts… He needed some distraction from what he couldn't have.

The beauty was talking to Alex – Scott's gay brother. Were they together? Tony needed to plan his moves. He graced the party with his presence awfully late so he didn't have too much time to seduce the brunette… No matter! He would need twenty minutes tops.

He looked the man beside him. The best man's eyes were also on the same young man. He snorted.

"I see you're thinking along the same lines as me."

Logan looked back at him a little confused, with a scowl on his face.

"I don't think so."

Tony laughed. "Come on, man..." He slapped Logan's shoulder but retreated his hand very quickly. Judging from his frown Logan wasn't very fond of touches from strangers… even as great as Tony…

"I saw the way you look at that guy, but I'm afraid he will be leaving with me tonight, so why don't you just… look some other way?"

"Excuse me?" Logan just couldn't fucking believe it.

"I mean that beauty there!..." He pointed at Remy with a toothpick from an appetizer. "I like the way he laughs. You think he would like to fly a helicopter with one and only Tony Stark?"

Logan sighed. "I think he has no idea who Tony Stark even is."

"Don't make me laugh, my friend… Can I call you my friend? You're Scott's friend and Scott's friends are my friends! And believe me, man it's good to have a friend in Tony Stark. Remember!"

"…um… sure… I bet a thousand that this guy had never heard about you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Logan looked like he wasn't sure of what he was saying… A thousand dollars was nothing for Tony but he always loved to show people how awesome he was.

"Great! Let's check it then."

They walked up to the small group.

"Hello gentlemen, let me introduce myself, I'm Tony Stark. You must be Alex but who would THAT be?" They all shook hands but Tony was looking at Remy the whole time.

"Remy LeBeau."

"I'm enchanted…" Tony smiled at the Cajun and brushed some hair from Cajun's eye.

Remy blushed but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say actually. Was this guy making a move on him? Remy wouldn't know. He was too new to the whole male x male relationship thing.

Now, Logan trusted Remy completely. The Cajun was crazy about him and Logan would bet anything that he wouldn't even look at other men but here he was blushing at Tony Stark. The billionaire's hand touched Remy's face and it made Logan's blood boil.

"So tell me, Remy, what do you think about what I do?"

Remy just frowned cutely. "I don't know, homme. What do you do?"

Tony turned to Logan with a wide smile.

"I'll send you a check…"

Logan shrugged insensibly and then looked at his lover who almost fainted when their eyes met. He panicked. Logan was pissed! He saw him talking to another man! What would he think? That Remy got bored with him already! He would think that Remy is interested in that stranger and he would dump Remy!

"Chère…!"

Remy pushed Tony aside and tried to limberly sneak under Logan's arm. He often did that when he wanted to be closer and normally Logan let him. This time he didn't. Remy tried to remove Logan's hand from his pocket to drape the strong arm over his own shoulders or something but he couldn't move it. Was Logan made of steel (or Adamantium…)? He looked up at Logan pleadingly and prayed that he would move.

"You were rude to Mr. Stark, Cajun…"

Remy wanted to cry. He settled for being stuck pathetically to Logan's arm and glared at Stark silently wishing him all the worst.

"I was rude? That bastard touched my face! You should kick his…"

Logan's arm finally sneaked around Remy and his hand sealed Cajun's faul mouth. In all honesty he was quite pleased with Cajun now. He loved whet his young lover acted like a total twit sometimes. It was fun. Remy enjoyed being pressed to Logan's chest but the hand over his mouth pissed him off so he glared at Stark again like it was all his fault. And it WAS!

"I'm sorry for him, he's got a temper…" Logan smiled brightly at the stunned billionaire. It wasn't often that people pushed him around, rejected and insulted…

"I can see that. Now I can imagine how he got that scar on his temple."

Logan chuckled and pointed his finger at the approaching groom.

"That was actually HIS doing."

Tony looked at Scott and then back at Logan.

"Summers hit him? Seriously?"

Scott joined them with a nervous smile. "Hey, he knocked out two of my teeth! I paid fortune for implants!"

Tony still couldn't believe. He knew Scott well enough. He was uptight and... well he just wasn't the type to get into fights…

"What did he do to you?"

Remy tried to present his own side of the story but after a few insults his mouth were once again sealed by Logan's hand. Scott was blushing furiously. He didn't want his boss to know, but his brother spoiled everything.

"They fought over Logan. Leave them in one room for five minutes and they will kill each other!"

Tony's big brown eyes grew even bigger. "Over…. Logan? But Scott's just gotten married…"

"Let's just NOT talk about it right now! Tony, I'm so glad you've made it. You didn't have to…."

"It's alright, Scott. I made it in no time with the helicopter - especially that I was piloting. And I'm really glad I came. I learned a lot about you today…" He smiled at Scott who bleached and didn't really know what to say. What did they tell him?

Tony only laughed at that.

"Don't make that face Summers. You 're a lot more interesting than I thought!"

Remy mumbled something against Logan's palm.

"What was that?"

Stark looked at Logan and pleaded with his eyes to let the Cajun go already. Logan did. Instantly Remy draped himself all over Logan just the way he loved it and repeated.

"Remy said, it's just a false impression!"

He hugged Logan with both his arms possessively and glared at his rival. Scott wanted to walk up to him and push him away. He knew it was not the time for shit like that but he also really wanted to punch Remy.

"Stop hanging on him like that!" He yelled with an accusing finger pointing at the Cajun.

"Why? Jealous much?" Saying this Remy snuggled closer to Logan's neck.

"You know well you stupid fucker!" He took just a few steps toward Remy when…

"SCOTT!" Jane's voice was like a bucket of cold water for the angry ex-teacher.

"Jane… I was thanking Tony for coming and for his amazing present…"

She just rolled her eyes. "Sure you were." She looked at the best man. "I came here to ask Remy to dance with me but since I see he managed to force his way into your hug Logan, I probably won't be able to rip him off of you…"

Logan chuckled feeling Remy's arms tighten. "Come on, Remy, don't be like that. It's her wedding night."

Remy looked at Jane and sighed. "Just because you are taking that freak away from my Logan!"

Remy kissed Logan's cheek and walked away with Scott's wife. He was an excellent dancer. Logan watched him sliding over the dance floor with an unimaginable grace.

"So…" Stark was watching the Cajun too. "He's not coming home with me, is he?"

"No, I believe not… Unless you knock him out maybe…"

"Too bad. I really wanted a piece of him."

"That's the problem, bob. You can't get just a piece. If you take him once it's impossible to get rid of him… Cajun gives everything and takes everything. It's all or nothing with this guy as it seems."

"It looks like Summers is still jealous. Did you dump him for that cute Cajun?"

"No, we broke up after Scott moved to Europe. We both wanted it."

Stark snorted. "Or so you think!"

Another helicopter landing disturbed the party.

"Shit…" Even though he cursed Stark looked quite happy. Logan gave him a curious look.

"What is it? Is that your wife or something?"

"Yea…" Stark grinned like a maniac. "Something like that."

Not a minute later a tall, muscular young man approached them. His face was stern but it was obvious that he wanted nothing more than rip Tony's head off.

"Logan, meet Steve – my wife as you called him. Steve, meet my friend and today's best man, James Howlett."

The uptight youth bowed to Logan overly politely. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Howlett. MR. STARK! This was the third time this week! I am supposed to assure your safety! How am I supposed to do that if you run away every time I take my eyes of you?!"

Tony's smile changed a bit. It wasn't teasing anymore.

"Well then, Steve… maybe you shouldn't take your eyes of me then?"

The young blond bodyguard flushed from head to toe. Apparently he wasn't used to Stark's flirting just yet.

"Mr. Stark… I… You… You shouldn't take the helicopter and leave without me… It was… reckless, irresponsible and… very dangerous. Please… Please don't put your life on the line just to tease me…"

"I wasn't teasing you… just trying to get your attention."

"M-Mr. Stark…!"

Logan chuckled. The blond must have a major crush on his boss… Suddenly something jumped him again hugging possessively.

"Who the hell is that, chère?"

Remy was glaring at Steve and not waiting for any explanation or introduction he started to push Logan away from the billionaire and his blushing companion. He didn't want to know who they were or what the fuck did they want from Logan. He just wanted to take his lover away from them all. He was actually kind of tired already. Maybe it was time to start whining and force Logan to go home?

He wondered if Logan was just pretending to be fine with Scott's wedding. It was possible… Maybe he needed Remy to cheer him up a bit?

Remy dragged him across the lawn, away from the tables and in the direction of the building's entrance. A lot of people was making fun of Logan being pushed around like that but Logan found the situation amusing and didn't mind. He kind of liked to make Cajun jealous and do crazy things. He couldn't wait to see what the kid would come up with this time around. And of course he didn't have to wait long. A moment later he found himself being shoved into some tiny storage with brooms and buckets and Gambit was kissing him.

"Wait… kid… Not on Scott's wedding! Let's go home…"

He could feel something what might have been a vacuum cleaner digging into his back quite painfully but when Remy started to work on his erection with his sinful mouth he didn't mind anything anymore.

The place was cramped. He had to lift Remy up and help him position his long legs around his waist. Remy had to hold onto the shelf over his head to stay upright when he was lowering himself on Logan's slick from saliva waiting cock.

So yes, they did it on Scott's wedding… twice. When they finally stumbled out from the store Remy looked thoroughly fucked and Logan perfectly satisfied. The older of the two was still tucking his shirt into his pants while Remy didn't even bother anymore. He could hardly stand. He wiped his forehead again with the jacket he kept in his hand. His bow-tie was gone and he was all sweaty… Now he really wanted to go home.

Logan helped him stand but when he wanted to walk he realized Logan wasn't moving. He looked up at the two figures staring at them, one with amusement the other one with pure horror. Logan only smiled at them gesturing at the closed door of the storage.

"Tony, Steve – it's all yours."

They left too quickly to see if Stark and Rogers took him on his offer.

He needed to take his horny Cajun home.

**THE END.**

**THAT'S IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!**

**...hey, How about Tony x Steve next time...? ^_-**


End file.
